Naruto el 4to Sennin
by Kitsiu
Summary: Luego de un día normal de academia nuestro heroe descubrira que aunque la vida sea cruel y no todo salga como uno desea se puede seguir adelante con cualquier carga y mas cuando tu propia carga te anima a continuar... NarutoXFem.Kyubi... Reeditado cap. 6.
1. Conociendonos

Bueno aqui les traigo el primer FF que en mi vida ago xD no se si esta bueno, no se si esta malo ustedes deciden y pues acepto de todo esepto piedradas esas dueles...

emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de naruto no son mios son de kishimoto... que daria por hinata o una fem kyubi pero weno nada puedo hacer al respecto xD

weno weno no les molesto mxo aora a lo que importa

-" Bola de pelos pulguienta "- es blabla normal

**-" No me digas asi mocosoooo "-** es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran

_-" el escritor esta medio loco ¿no crees Hitomi-chan? "-_ pensamientos de personajes

(me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

a lo mero mero weno aqui les va el fic! :

Capitulo 1-

Conociéndonos.

Era de mañana en la aldea de konohagakure no sato, el clima era templado y el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, la gente comenzaba a realizar sus tareas diarias y los pequeños se apresuraban para llegar temprano a la academia ninja, excepto un rubito que dormía profundamente babeando su almohada.( jejeje creo que le pege la costumbre –iner: TU CALLATE TARADOO - yo: OMG o.o)

-" aggmhaasdf... "- murmuraba entre sueños el pequeño- "RINGGG-RINGGG (sonido barato, no tengo presupuesto aun)"- el despertador llevaba más de media hora sonando, pero ni caso le prestaba al infernal ruido.

-" hummm que hace tanto ruiiidoooo ¬¬ ( porfin! Me tenia aburrido iba a despertarlo yo ¬¬) "- dice Naruto mirando el despertador "… ¡JODER LLEGO TARDEEEEE!, ¡IRUKA-SENSEI ME MATARAAAAA! "- ( jodidos despertadores a mí ya me tienen hasta las pelotas ¬¬)

Vistiéndose a una velocidad endemoniada (que conste se cayó al ponerse los pantalones e.e… esa me sale a mi nomas xD ) y tragando lo primero que encontró para comer Naruto salió disparado de su departamento hacia la academia con solo 3 minutos para llegar, ya que hoy comenzaría la última semana de la academia y luego debería dar el examen para ascender a genin.

-" Vo….voy a llegar m….me fa…falta pocoooo " - al entrar jodidamente rápido no se fijo que Hinata Hyuga una de sus compañeras recién había ingresado a la sala y termino derribándole.

-" Auchhhh… mi trasero T-T ¿Quién anoto la matricula? Aaaaayy "-

-" Auuh T-T… ¿E…est…estas b…b…bien… Naru…Naruto-Kun? "-

-" ¿Ehh? A Hinata perdóname no me fije que estabas por delante "- Naruto se disculpo con una muy avergonzada peliazul.

-" N...no te pre…ocupes Na...Naruto-Kun no me p...paso nada "-

-" Que alivio, bien vamos a nuestros asientos antes de que llegue Iruka-sensei y se dé cuenta de que llegue tarde denuevo " – Hinata lo miro y luego su vista paso a estar por sobre el hombro de Naruto para ver a alguien detrás de este.

-" ¿Qué no me dé cuenta de que…NARUTO? "- al escuchar esa voz el pelirubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y giro lentamente su cabeza para ver a Iruka-sensei mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

-" Etto ¿Hola sensei…? "-

Luego de las clases y de una reprimenda y un par de collejas por llegar tarde Naruto fue al bosque para poder seguir entrenando en el kawarimi no jutsu, en el bunshin no jutsu y en el henge aparte de su habilidad con las armas arrojadizas para poder callar a sus compañeros y maestros y demostrar que no era un perdedor, como iba tan ensimismado en el entrenamiento que estaba planeando no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y que un número no muy pequeño de gente le seguía de cerca para no perderle de vista. Cuando ya hubo llegado a un claro apartado de la aldea Naruto comenzó a realizar el calentamiento previo y casi estaba por terminar si no fuera por una shuriken que se clavo a solo 30 centímetros de sus pies.

-" ¡QUIEN ANDA HAY! "- luego de tal grito el grupo de personas se aproximaron saliendo de sus escondites, revelando a varios aldeanos además de 3 chunins y 4 jounins.

-" Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿no es el pequeño demonio, no se supones que deberías andar en este lugar tan tarde? Además ¿Tu madre no se preocupa por saber donde andas?... o perdón TU NO TIENES PADRES POR QUE TE ABANDONARON POR SER UN MONSTRUOOO JJAJJAJJAJAJA"- comento uno de los aldeanos riéndose de Naruto y otros comenzaron a reír junto a él para luego comenzar a murmurar entre algunos de ellos.

-" Que quieren aquí, yo no les eh molestado ni nada por el estilo, además que yo sepa a ustedes no les concierne en nada que haga o no haga en este lugar ya que no molesto ni les interrumpo "- contesto muy arisco Naruto.

-" O no, perdóneme su alteza pero dígame una cosa ¿no has mirado el calendario?… jajajajaja deberías estar más atento de las fechas mocoso, por si no lo has notado ya estamos en octubre y mañana es 10, ¿no te sueña ese día? "- la mirada de Naruto se agrando en sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque inminente de los aldeanos en conjunto de los ninjas para atraparle -" cójanle vivo, no deseo que su cumpleaños lo pase en coma JAJAJAJAJA( emm si alguien me dice como se hace la risa sarcástica le agradecere mucho) así podrá disfrutar de su regalo con plena conciencia "-

-" Son idiotas si creen que me dejare atrapar, ya no dejare que me golpeen cuando lo deseen o se les pege la puñetera gana "- dijo Naruto pensando en cómo escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-" Yaaaa, y dime engendro, ¿Cómo piensas escapar de todos nosotros? "- ante estas palabras el pelirubio salto hacia una rama colindante en un árbol y trato de huir en dirección a la aldea, pero no conto con que le tendiesen una trampa, con la que al activar los sellos explosivos de una rama una potente explosión le golpeo y dejo medio aturdido en pleno aire para luego caer desde 4 metros directo al suelo para crear un pequeño cráter debido a la brutalidad del impacto.

-" Hug… coff….coff… ahh... ouchh…de…demonios "- se quejó Naruto mientras se arrastraba al hueco de un árbol frente a él para esconderse de sus atacantes.

-" Para donde crees que vas bastardo, todavía no terminamos contigo "- hablo un jounin mientras se acercaba lentamente a un aterrado Naruto el cual se alejaba lentamente arrastrando su cuerpo -" que paso con tu valentía monstruito, ¿Qué ahora te vas a acobardar?, no que podías huir de todos nosotros?, ahora es tiempo de que terminemos el trabajo que el Cuarto no pudo terminar y eliminarte por completo "-

Luego de decir esas palabras el jounin se lanzo a propinarle el golpe de gracia a un aterrado Naruto, pero en el último momento una capa de chakra rojo envolvió el cuerpo malherido de Naruto y quemo la mano del jounin con la que se disponía a golpearle.

_-" ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Que sucede, porque me rodea este chakra rojo? "- _pensaba Naruto mientras veía como cada vez que le intentaban golpear el jounin terminaba herido y toda arma arrojada a él se fundía o derretía antes de tocarle _–"¿Qué demonios sucede, este es algún tipo de poder?"- _pensó para luego fijarse en que su enemigo formaba los sellos para realizar un Katon: Goryuka no jutsu el cual al entrar en contacto con el manto rojizo formo una explosión que desintegro al jounin y mando a volar al rubio directo al hueco en el árbol dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

**-" Mocoso, EY MOCOSO, ¿me escuchas? Niño ey no me ignores oye te estoy hablando o…ye es…cu...cha…me"- **sonó una voz en su cabeza mientras trataba de enfocar a su alrededor.

-"¿Qui..quién esta hay? "- dijo Naruto, pero al estar tan cansado, adolorido y confuso su cuerpo entro en colapso y termino desmayándose en la cavidad del árbol en la que se encontraba siendo cubierto por ramas y troncos que cayeron luego de la explosión de chakra que se creó segundos antes.

_**XxMente de NarutoxXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>_

El rubito caminaba por unas alcantarillas con el agua hasta los tobillos, no sabía porque pero algo le llamaba a caminar en una dirección en especifica y al llegar al final de un pasillo, se vio en una enorme sala con una gigantesca reja de hierro con un papel con el kanji sello en el.

**-" Mocoso, ¡ey acércate a la reja y rompe ese papel ahora mismo! Libérame o te destrozare lentamente "- **resonó en toda la zona una voz tenebrosa y potente la cual provenía del interior de la reja,(si no saben quién es mátense y entiérrense a 3 metros¬¬) aunque se podía notar un tinte femenino en el tono de voz.

-" Etto ¿quién eres? "- pregunto un tanto indeciso Naruto al escuchar esa voz, de algo se le hacia conocida y no lograba encontrar de donde –" ¿donde estas no te veo aparte ese papel dice sello para que deseas que lo saque? "- volvió a cuestionar el pequeño al no ver a nadie.

**-" ¿Qué quien soy yo? SOY-EL-DEMONIO-TODO-PODEROSO-KYUBI-NO-YOUKO Y TE ORDENO ME LIBERES SI NO DECEAS QUE TE DESTROCE EN ESTE INSTANTE "- **respondió Kyubi en un potente rugido.

-" ¿No que fuiste derrotado por el 4to Hokage hace 12 años? "- pregunto Naruto a un iracundo demonio el cual lo veía cada vez mas cabreado.

**-" Mocoso… haber como te lo explico… no me derroto, me sello en tu interior, es decir, para que lo entienda un idiota de tu calibre, fui encerrada en tu cuerpo por un sello realizado por tu propio padre para mantener a salvo a la asquerosa aldea a la que amas "-** explico la pulguienta .

-" Aaaah bueno si me lo pones así si pssssssss…. ¡ESPERATE UN MOMENTO!...¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL 4TO ERA MI PADRE! "- Naruto se quedo a cuadritos luego de pensar en lo que le dijo el gigante peludo.

**-" Bueno chico, ahora que estas enterado de eso empecemos con lo importante… veras en este momento estamos en tu subconsciente o mente, como lo quieras decir total no es muy importante el hecho en sí, yendo a lo importante en estos momentos tu estas completamente inconsciente y mi chakra esta protegiéndote de todo lo que pueda dañarte en el exterior "-** explico el demonio **–" ahora te diré algo importante y me debes prestar mucha atención porque no volveré a repetirlo mocoso, ¿te quedo claro? "-** pregunto a Naruto.

-" Si me quedo claro bola de pelos, ahora dime qué quieres "- le ordeno al demonio.

**-" Mocosooooo ¬¬… en fin, por donde comienzo emm haber hace 12 años yo estaba encerrada en mi anterior jinchuriki, que era Uzumaki Kuchina, tu madre "- **antes de que nuestro rubio pudiese interrumpirle le congelo con la mirada para poder continuar con la historia –" **como iba diciendo, estaba encerrada, pero tu madre al darte a luz experimento una debilitación en mi sello y un tipo con mascara naranja ataco en esos momentos liberándome y introduciéndome en un genjutsu para apoderarse de mi poder, luego de toda la destrucción que cause y las vidas que arrebate tu padre no hallo mejor forma de contenerme que introducirme en otro jinchuriki y te utilizo a ti, esperando que te respetasen por ser el que les protege y salva de mi, en si esa es la historia del porque estoy dentro de ti y el porqué te odian tanto en la aldea, en vez de verte a ti me ven a mi "- **termino de relatar la bestia frente a un atónito y confuso Naruto.

-" Entonces… ¿tú eres el culpable… tú me arrebataste mi felicidad y mi familia y tú eres la razón de tanto odio hacia mí? "- pregunto Naruto a su inquilina mirándole con tristeza en su faz.

**-" Yo sé que no me perdonaras fácilmente y tampoco te pediré que me perdones, nunca me rebajare a darte tal placer, pero lo que si deseo es venganza contra aquel que volvió mi vida un infierno y la del pequeño de Kuchina-Chan "-** dijo el biju **–" aunque no me creas tu madre me caía muy bien y era divertidísima a la hora de hacerla rabiar ajajjajajajajjajaa….. Aparte mocoso no me vuelvas a decir ni bola de pelos, ni peludo, ni nada por el estilo, tengo nombre ¿me oíste? "-** termino de reclamar.

-" Bueno, bueno no te esponjes… y entonces dígame su peludestad, ¿cuál es su nombre? "- pregunto Naruto

**-" Enanooo no te burles o te muerdo ¬¬ … odio esta reja, podrías hacer algo con esta cloaca y redecorarla ¿no crees? **(espérate un tiempito que yo aun no tengo presupuesto ni para gastar en golosinas y voy a tener para remodelar ¬¬, xD)**, total es tu propia mente para que lo tengas en cuenta, y en cuanto a mi nombre es… Hitomi "-** respondió mirando hacia un costado. ( omg verdad en el subconsciente uno no gasta jejeje ay veré que le agrego o no xD)

-" Aaaah dale…emm… espérate un segundo… ¿dijiste Hitomi?, ¿eres una chica? "- pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

**-" Omggg parece que alguien en este lugar llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros o te dieron uno defectuoso, ¿no te basta escuchar el nombre sino también preguntar para saber que soy mujer? "- **respondió con un bufido de enfado la zorra gigante.

-" Yaa ya perdón no fue intencional, pero igual es sorprendente jejejeje , aparte emm muchas cosas nuevas por un día como para saber que mi gran inquilino es inquilina T-T "- dijo Naruto en su defensa -" aunque la verdad no me hago problemas total eres un demonio al fin y al cabo "-

**-" Mocoso no soy cualquier demonio, soy el actual demonio más poderoso en las naciones elementales y para que lo entiendas te lo explico… en primer lugar antes de ser lo que soy ahora yo era parte de un gran biju de 10 colas que aterraba el mundo, pero el rikudou sennin llego y encerró al Juubi en su interior y antes de morir lo dividió y nacimos los 9 bijus, así empezó otra era y nosotros vagamos por el mundo elemental hasta que nos capturaron y sellaron en recipientes humanos conocidos como jinchurikis"-** explico Hitomi **–" luego de eso al ser mi primer recipiente una mujer y yo al no tener una definición de sexo adopte sus caractiristicas al completo convirtiéndome al género femenino y hasta ahora TU eres el primer contenedor hombre que tengo "- **termino su explicación.

-" Bien punto cerrado, y volviendo a lo primero, no sé cómo decirlo pero Hitomi-chan yo no odio ni a los de la aldea ni a ti, se que todo lo que me han hecho fue por miedo, además con todo lo que me dijiste sobre los hechos y por cómo sucedieron creo entender el sufrimiento de todos, pero aquí también vale el estado en el que tu estas ya que también tienes opinión en este entierro, ya que estas metida en el embrollo y te quiero preguntar algo…¿ si salieras libre de este sello seguirías destruyendo todo a tu paso? "- pregunto Naruto a una incrédula Hitomi.

**-" Mmmm creo que solo buscaría al tipo de la máscara naranja, lo despellejaría vivo y luego me iría a buscar un lugar con volcanes para dormir y recuperarme aunqueeee no me aria nada mal ir de aldea en aldea conociendo un poco más la raza humana para tratar de entenderles "-** respondió Hitomi **–" además ¿por qué preguntas mocoso? "- **

-" Párale quieres, yo no te llamo pulguienta, pero tu llámame por mi nombre "- rezongó Naruto.

**-" Okey moco…Ejem…Naruto, ya feliz dije tu nombre¬¬ (**que temperamento, con razón la encerraron xD)** "-** respondió Hitomi al rubio

-" Bien, y en cuanto al porque de lo que te pregunte es simple "- dijo Naruto –" te propongo un trato que creo nos beneficiara a ambos y nos ara felices…¿te parece?... aunque luego quiero que me expliques como es que recorrerás las aldeas sin destruirlas o.o? "-

**-" Haber cerebrito que pensaste, porque hasta acá huelo el humo de tus neuronas fritas jajajajaja "-** se burlo la fémina –**" y si luego de que me expliques te lo digo así que vamos vamos que me aburro…."-**

-" Jajajajaja muy graciosa peluda, bien el punto es el siguiente… deseo que tú me entrenes para convertirme en Hokage y poder ganarme el respeto de toda la aldea y hacerme tan poderoso o más que mi padre para proteger a mis seres amados y yo a cambio te daré la cabeza de aquel que convirtió nuestras vidas en un infierno para así estar felices los dos, aparte que buscare la forma de conseguir liberarte del sello permanentemente o no para que seas libre… ¿Qué dices a mi oferta?, total yo creo que nada pierdes con enseñarme y nada ganas con quedarte encerrada sin hacer nada ¿no? "- termino de exponer Naruto con una gran y amplia sonrisa zorruna.

**-" Ohhh o.o veo que esas mendigas dos neuronas que tienes te sirven de algo Naruto y si bueno si lo veo por el punto en que me gustaría freír vivo al tipo de mascara naranja y el hecho de que no puedo salir de este lugar aunque lo desee con todo mi ser, y si lograra salir tu morirías en el proceso no creo tener posibilidades contra sus genjutsu ya que caí ya una vez… aunque no lo desee decir creo que te agarre cierto pequeño cariño al estar contigo desde que eras un pequeño renacuajo jajajajaja :D y no sería mala idea tener a alguien con quien practicar, entrenar y charlar, además de que te puedo enseñar todo lo que sé, pero te advierto una cosa pequeño… no será nada agradable y el método que utilizare para darte estos poderes será doloroso tanto física como psicológicamente, ¿está claro? "-** pregunto a Naruto, el cual asintió fervientemente para luego mirarle con unos ojos llenos de valor y determinación para poder darle a entender que superaría cada una de las pruebas que ella le pudiese imponer **–" y referente a como me puedo movilizar por las naciones es fácil jejeje…mira "-**

Frente a Naruto el gran zorro de pelaje naranja fue envuelto en una luz tan brillante que debió de cerrar los ojos para luego escuchar un puff y al abrirlos ver frente a él a una chica de no más de 18 años, con una piel que a simple vista parecía de porcelana, una figura que hasta una modelo envidiaría, labios apetitosos y rosados, nariz respingada y perfecta, de aproximadamente 1,70cm o menos, cabellera roja fuego hasta la espalda baja y unos ojos rojos como rubíes con la pupila rasgada cual felino, demás está decir que la cara de Naruto estaba completamente sonrojada ya que la chica frente a él llevaba un kimono apretado a su figura de color rojo intenso con bordados de oro en las partes de las mangas y el final asemejando llamas, el cual le asentaba todos y cada uno de sus atributos naturales.

-" Woooooh estas hermosísima Hitomi-chan creo que serias la envidia entre todas las mujeres de konoha jejeje "- le dijo un sonrojado Naruto causando que Hitomi se sintiese orgullosa de su belleza e inflara un tanto el pecho.

**-" Bueno Naruto ¿para cuando empezamos? aunque con el entrenamiento sea como sea necesitaré al menos una semana para que pueda crearte un plan para este para abarcar todo el conocimiento tanto académico como de jutsu para tu instrucción "- **comunico Hitomi a un interesado Naruto.

-" Creo que entre más luego mejor, como ya viste necesito con que defenderme en este tipo de situaciones para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo "- contesto.

**-" Bien, que te parece si en una semana vuelvas al bosque y entras en tu subconsciente para poder comenzar con todo esto "-** Naruto asintió **–"… a otra cosa no le digas a nadie sobre todo esto porque pensarían que estoy tratando de dañarte o algo, además de que pues quien te creería ¿no?... bien que más mmmmm siento como si algo se me quedase en el tinterooo emm a si cada noche a partir de la próxima semana entrenaremos para poder aumentar tu inteligencia, eso lo aremos en tu subconsciente, lo físico y el entrenamiento en ninjutsu lo aremos luego, bueno chico ya puedes salir… dirígete directo a casa y no agás ninguna payasada que te delate no quiero problemas "-** tras esto Kyubi le dio paso libre a Naruto para retirarse pero al verlo quieto y con los ojos cerrados volvió a **hablar –" que sucede chico, ¿no deseas irte? "-**

-"espérate que me desconcentras "- reto Naruto.

**-" para desconcentrarte no se necesita mucho Naruto ¬¬ "- **respondió Hitomi.

-" Bueno creo que con esto bastara, espero que te agrade tu nuevo hogar Hitomi-chan… nos vemos "- le dijo Naruto desapareciendo de su subconsciente para volver a la realidad y notar que en el mundo real todo lo que fue una conversación de horas no resulto ser mas allá de 30 minutos aproximadamente.

Frente a Kyubi(Hitomi) la reja que siempre estuvo se fue desvaneciendo, el color negro y las paredes al igual que la reja desaparecieron para darle paso a un valle gigantesco, con un lago de aguas cristalinas en su centro y una casa de dos pisos completamente equipada para vivir cómodamente, aparte contaba con una variedad increíble de árboles frutales, animales salvajes y demás, mas a lo lejos cerca de la montaña se podía apreciar una cascada de aguas claras y cerca de esta en la gran pared al lado de esta una cueva gigante la cual estaba completamente tapizada con cuero rojo y naranjo en los pisos y paredes, al ver todo esto Hitomi solo pudo ver con agrado y alegría como poco a poco su estancia en este lugar mejoraba gracias a su pequeño nuevo amigo.

_**XxFuera de la mente de NarutoxXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>_

_-" Bien vámonos de este lugar antes de que me vuelvan a encontrar, jejeje espero que a Hito-chan le agrade su casa y la cueva jejeje, y espero que le guste andar de caza con lo que me esforcé en poner animales que conocía, no se me izo nada fácil recordarles a todos "-_ pensó Naruto y nunca creyó que la respuesta llegaría en tan solo unos segundos.

-" **Gracias Naruto creo que te las mereces, por lómenos me haces más llevadera la vida en este lugar jijijijiji "-** Naruto se llevo el susto de su vida al escuchar la voz de su biju y estuvo por preguntar pero antes de eso fue interrumpido por Hitomi **-" estoy en tu mente peque así que puedo oír tus pensamientos, no te preocupes y gracias denuevo "- **tras eso y un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, este ultimo partió hacia su departamento para poder descansar un poco y reportar para poder ir a la academia al día siguiente y prepararse para los exámenes e intentar graduarse como genin en un paso más para poder ser Hokage.

WIIII

Weno eso seria xD si se que es medio cliche la cosa pero no se preocupen que tengo pensado el resto si me llega apollo y algunos review lo sigo sino nopes ya saben para no perder tiempo y no pierdan tiempo utedes ^^ acepto tomatasos con amor, criticas variadas y de todo esepto piedrasos, aguanto hasta los sapes e.e

hagan feliz a este niñito con unos reviewsitos ^^ asi me inspiro mas no? eso Ja Ne que tn bn

Sigueee laa flechiiitaaaaaa ^w^

l

l

l

\/


	2. Comenzando el recorrido

Bien aquí les pongo el capitulo 2 jejeje sorry si me demore me salieron algunos improvistos en mi familia y un pequeño dilema que ya supere asi que bien demosle xD

emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi

weno weno no les molesto mxo aora a lo que importa

-" Bola de pelos pulguienta "- es blabla normal

-**" No me digas asi mocosoooo "-** es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran

_-" el escritor esta medio loco ¿no crees Hitomi-chan? "-_ pensamientos de personajes

(me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

a lo mero mero weno aqui les va el fic! :

Capitulo 2-

Comenzando el recorrido.

Luego de una semana completa de entrenamiento fisico forsado por Hitomi y de una nueva dieta impuesta por ella Naruto se desperto temprano para poder realizar sus ejercicios y desayunar tranquilamente, esta de más decir que se comió alrededor de 4 tazones de ramen y luego de darse un baño, arreglar en algo el departamento e intentar peinarse (al final desistió xD no podía hacer nada contra su mega temperamental y genial cabello… aparte yo no lo iba a dejar :B) salió rumbo a la academia para poder dar el examen y pasar a graduarse como un genin mas de la villa y acortar mas el tramo para convertirse en Hokage.

Mientras iba caminando distraídamente en una esquina al doblar se dio de frente contra otro cuerpo al cual envió directamente a tierra por la fuerza y el al perder el equilibrio termino calleándole encima. Una de sus manos la utilizo para parar la caída en tierra, pero la otra quedo en un lugar demasiado blando y al fijar su mirada en el lugar en el que descansaba su mano vio con incredulidad que era el pecho de alguien y al levantar la mirada pudo ver unos ojos color perla y unas mejillas tan rojas que pensó eran tomates maduros.

-" Ettoooooooooooo…¿Hinata? yooo… buenooo ¿estás bien? "- pregunto un cohibido Naruto a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

-" Si Na…Na…Naru…Naruto-Kun… ettoo ¿me a… arias un fa…favor? "- pregunto inocentemente la peliazul.

-" Ehhh si dime que deseas y tratare de hacerlo jejejej xp "- respondió Naruto.

-" ¿ Po…Podrías quitar tu m…mano d…de mi pe…pecho? "- dijo en una casi inaudible pregunta la chica.

-" Ehh…ohh ¡perdón!, ¡NO FUE INTENCIONAL! "- del sobresalto Naruto apretó su mano sobre el busto de la joven causando que un sonido de dudosa procedencia escapase de la boquita de ella y que terminara por sacar volando a Naruto de sobre ella de una tremenda cachetada.

-" Pe…perdón es… es que tu bu…bueno tu…"- Hinata no sabía cómo terminar la frase sin desmayarse y al final al no poder decir nada y sin poderlo soportar termino en el mundo de Morfeo con un rubio completamente sonrojado a un lado de ella y sin saber que hacer.

**-" Bueno Naruto creo que lo mejor es que la lleves contigo hacia la academia lo más seguro es que se dirigiese hacia ese lugar… he de decir que la chica tiene buena mano jajajaja mira como te dejo la mejilla jajajajaja "-** Naruto solo escuchaba como Hitomi se reía de él en su subconsciente y tras pensar termino haciendo lo que su inquilina le sugirió.

Luego de recorrer media Konoha con su compañera en la espalda y de acompañarla en enfermería hasta que despertase para poder darle una disculpa los pequeños ninjas se dirigieron a su salón para llegar a dar el examen de graduación y poder convertirse en un elemento más en las fuerzas de Konoha.

-" De veras que lo siento mucho Hinata-chan, no era mi intención hacerte nada raro ni propasarme contigo, fue una reacción involuntaria "- se disculpaba el rubio **-" Jejeje mocoso ambos sabemos que disfrutaste de tocarle hay jajajaja si no fuese por que utiliza esa ropa esa niña estaría siempre rodeada de buitres tras su cuerpo… 12 años y tan crecidita que esta…"-** decía en su mente Hitomi _–" Hito-chan no me salgas con esas cosas sabes que fue sin querer… aunque eran muy grande, suavecitos y olía tan bieeen… ¡NARUTO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! aggg te odio por meterme ideas raras en mi cabeza Hito-chan "-_ rezongo apenado Naruto.

-" No t…te pre…preocupes Naruto-kun, te en…entiendo n…no nece…necesitas di…disculparte "-

Respondió apenada la Hyuga.

-" Bueno, gracias Hina-chan entremos para ahorrarnos más problemas y mejor veamos cómo nos va en el examen jejeje ^w^ "- termino de decir Naruto.

Tomando la mano de su amiga el ojiazul comenzó a correr en dirección al salón de clases, y luego de una extenuante carrera logaron entrar antes de que comenzara la última hora para poder realizar el examen.

-" Bien alumnos hoy veremos quienes están preparados para volverse genins y quienes no "- hablo Iruka-sensei a los jóvenes prospectos de ninja -" Ahora irán pasando al frente de la clase cuando diga sus nombres y me mostraran los tres jutsu que deben saber y dominar para ascender a genin "- termino de explicar el de la cicatriz.

-" Ok empecemos, Taro Ayanome … "- hablo Mizuki el otro chunin sensei acargo del salón.

Asi uno a uno los chicos y chicas del salón fueron realizando los jutsu y ganando sus hitai ate para demostrar que ya habían logrado avanzar a genin. Cuando fue el turno de Hinata, Naruto le animo para que no se sintiese tan cohibida y al ver que la chica regresaba con el hitai ate amarrado en su cuello el rubio el abrazo eufórico logrando que la pequeña chica se sonrojase como jalapeño para luego desmayarse en sus brazos, todos en la clase al ver esto suspiraron y le aconsejaron a Naruto que la dejase sentada en su silla y que no se molestase en intentar despertarla. En el momento en que Naruto fue llamado, muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a burlarse de él y a decir o murmurar cosas tales como "es un fracasado no le sale ni el bunshin jejejeje" o "su henge no jutsu es tan miserable que la última vez fue asqueroso ver lo que salió" y asi mas y mas cosas se dijeron que enfurecieron tanto a Naruto como a la pequeña Hinata la cual se había despertado hace no mucho tiempo.

-" Va…vamos Na…Naruto-kun y…yo s…se que p…p…puedes "- le dijo una tímida peliazul para animarle.

Naruto le devolvió una gran sonrisa zorruna y bajo para colocarse al lado de su maestro para poder dar el examen y graduarse.

-" Bien Naruto muéstrame los tres jutsus y pasaras "- le dijo Mizuki a Naruto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si esperase que algo sucediese.

**-" Bien Naru-chan como te dije anteriormente, debes fallar en el bunshin para ver que busca Mizuki porque esa mirada te la ha estado mandando desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿entendido mi niño? "-** pregunto Hitomi con voz picara a Naruto el cual se ruborizo un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad

_-" Si si no me lo recuerdes… tener que hacer el ridículo y con lo que me apoya Hina-chan T-T esto es injusto, pero en fin tal vez algo bueno obtenga de todo esto "-_ termino Naruto.

_**XxFlash BackxXXXXXXXXXX **_

**-" Bien Naruto comenzaremos con el entrenamiento asi que deseo que vayas a un lugar alejado de la aldea para poder liberar mi chakra sin que nos molesten "-** comenzó diciendo Hitomi.

_-" Ok iré a donde mismo estaba la otra vez, nadie va por esos lugares y es tranquilo "-_ contesto Naruto.

Luego de estar caminando un buen rato y alejarse de la aldea, además de ver que nadie lo siguiese, Naruto se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a meditar para intentar ir a su subconsciente, pero al no resultar termino frustrándose.

_-" Hitomi ¿cómo ingreso?"-_ pregunto Naruto _-" esto es medio inesperado pero no entiendo como ingresar a mi subconsciente "- _se avergonzó Naruto.

**-" Relájate y quédate dormido, es más fácil yo mientras formare una barrera como la de la otra vez y te protegeré de todo lo exterior "-** le dijo la demonio para luego crear la barrera y esperar que Naruto se durmiese.

Luego de esperar alrededor de treinta minutos para que Naruto se lograra dormir, comenzaron a pasear por el valle hasta llegar al lago y luego lo fueron bordeando mientras Hitomi le iba contando todo lo que planeaba enseñarle y como lo aria. Decir que la cara de Naruto estaba pálida era poco ya que el entrenamiento con solo escucharlo veía que se le pondría pesado, pero como buen Uzumaki no se rendiría y lo afrontaría para mejorar su desempeño y poder ser un buen Hokage.

Tras unas tantas horas de enseñanza ( más que las de un colegio jejeje are sufrir a Naruto lo mismo que sufrí yo pero por tres o cuatro WUAJJAJAJAJAJA) Naruto salió de su mente con el cerebro completamente lleno de nuevos conocimientos aparte de achicharrado por tanto pensar( estamos igual Naruto… no me gusta usar el cerebro, prefiero el musculo xD).

(Aclaro altiro cuando Naruto este en su subconsciente su blablá será con cursiva asi :_NARUTO_)

**-" Bien eso sería todo lo que te enseñare por hoy en lo referente a estudios ahora quiero que salgas al mundo real y te pongas a hacer 1000 flexiones de brazos, 1000 sentadillas, 1000 abdominales y luego de eso que le des 100 vueltas a la aldea antes de que se acabe el día, y alégrate estoy siendo benevolente jejejeje "-** le dijo Hitomi a un incrédulo Naruto **–" y si reclamas te aumentare los sellos de gravedad en 25 kilos adicionales por cada extremidad a los que ya te puse y acabo de activar "-** finalizo mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

_-" ¡¿TU ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE?_ "- reclamo Naruto, y al darse cuenta de su reclamo más pálido se puso _–" aparte deben de ser cerca de las doce de la noche, dime como quieres que haga eso antes de que termine el día "- _volvió a rezongar Naruto.

-" Por esta vez te la dejo pasar para que te acostumbres al peso pero cada semana irán aumentado cinco kilos cada extremidad asi que atente por reclamón y ve a realizar lo que te mande, aparte aquí en este mundo han pasado muchas horas pero en el real solo creo que una hora si no me falla el cálculo, asique chuchu que asi tienes tiempo para tus ejercicios, a menos que desees que te aumente los pesos de diez kilos envés de cinco solamente "- amenazo para ver como Naruto se desvanecía y empezaba a realizar sus ejercicios calladito.

Luego de terminar cerca de las doce de la noche con todos sus ejercicios Naruto volvió a aldea solo para ver como Mizuki-sensei hablaba con un extraño con capucha, el cual luego desaparecia mediante un Shunshin y Mizuki se iba del lugar.

_-" Algo me huele mal y no eres tu Naru-chan "-_ le dijo la zorra.

_-" Si bueno tenía una cara muy rara, después veremos que le sucede… y oye cómo es eso de Naru-chan, no me digas haci me hace sentir como si fuera no se algo raro "-_ gruño Naruto tras el nuevo sobrenombre.

_-"Bueno te aguantas, me gusta más llamarte asi, ¿o prefieres mocoso? "-_ al Naruto enojarse le dio a entender que prefería el nuevo apodo _-" vez, Naru-chan no es malo jejejeje "-_ rio un rato la demonio.

_**XxFin Flash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

Al estar por fin frente a la clase el pelirubio realizo el henge y el kawarimi sin mayor problema, pero al llegar al bunshin intencionalmente agrego una descomunal carga de chakra y creo clones completamente desastrosos, los cuales eran tan débiles que ni parados estaban. Toda la clase al ver esto comenzó a reírse y burlarse del rubio excepto una muy escéptica ojiperla quien veía con su ojo blanco como intencionalmente el chico inyectaba chakra en demasía y algo que no supo que era se movía por entre las redes de chakra e iba de un lado a otro dando los malos patrones para que terminase de esa manera el jutsu.

-" Bueno Naruto lamento decirte que aun no estás listo para esto, deberás esperar un tiempo más" – dijo Mizuki -" para todos los demás que ya consiguieron sus hitai ate pueden salir temprano y festejar con sus familias, Naruto necesito que te quedes para platicar de algo contigo si no te incomoda "- le hablo Mizuki a nuestro rubio.

-" Lo siento Naruto, pero Mizuki tiene razón… todavía te falta para poder graduarte, además tus notas académicas son emmm como decirlo… un asco asi que es mejor que estudies y te prepares para el próximo año "- tras decir esto y revolverle el pelo Iruka se alejo de Naruto y Mizuki para ordenar un poco la salida del salón y dirigirse a la sala de senseis.

**-" Bien Naru-chan ahora viene lo bueno, este tal Mizuki algo tiene planeado y eso te concierne e involucra a ti por lo que veo "-** hablo Hitomi.

_-" Ok vere que desea y si es provechoso para nosotros jejejeje esto será divertido "- _le contesto Naruto luego de voltearse a mirar a Mizuki-sensei con una mirada muy inocente.

Ya era aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y toda konoha estaba en alerta, genins, chunins, jounins e incluso los ambu estaban unidos en la búsqueda de Naruto, el cual había entrado sin ser detectado en el despacho Hokage y hurtado un rollo de jutsus del uno de los antiguos hokages.

Mientras en la aldea reinaba el caos, fuera de esta y un tanto adentrado en el bosque Naruto leía y releía el rollo aprendiendo los jutsus que en el habían.

_-" Bien, ya me aprendí el __Shunshin no Jutsu, el__ kage bunshin no jutsu, el __Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, el shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu, me falta un poco el tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu pero bueno, y en cuanto a elementos este rollo dice de elementos fuuton y suiton mmmm voy a tener que copiar esto, no creo tener todo el tiempo para aprendérmelos y practicarlos ahora "-_ Naruto saco un rollo más pequeño en el cual fue guardando toda la información que copiaba gracias a un jutsu de sellado que en el mismo rollo aparecía y al acabar de copiar la información guardo el rollo en su porta shuriken justo a tiempo para ser encontrado por un enojado Iruka el cual al ver a Naruto leyendo el rollo con total tranquilidad se relajo un poco.

-" Asi que aquí estabas… ahhh Naruto no sabes en el problema que te has metido, ¿Por qué hurtaste ese rollo de los hokages Naruto?, el tercero tendrá que castigarte ¿sabes?... Naruto mas te vale tengas una muy buena explicación "- le hablo el de la cicatriz con un tono entre enojado y aliviado.

-" Genial eres tu Iruka-sensei, ¡mira mira lo logre!, pude aprenderme un jutsu de este pergamino tal como me dijo Mizuki-sensei, ahora si me convertiré en genin he pasado la prueba secreta ^w^ "- dijo muy animado Naruto.

-" De que prueba secreta me hablas Naruto, no te hagas el tonto ahora y lo quieras remediar "- reto Iruka.

-" Pero Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si lograba sacar uno de los pergaminos de los hokages y que si luego aprendía algún jutsu de alguno de ellos y se los mostraba ustedes me ascenderían a genin ya que esa era la prueba secreta que se les daba a los que no podían hacer solo un jutsu "- le contesto Naruto mirándole con la cara de "perrito-abandonado-mega-kawai-no-jutsu" a un Iruka que no podía caer en la impresión.

-" ¿Es decir de que robaste ese rollo, lo trajiste acuestas hacia acá y más encima aprendiste un jutsu de él, todo en tan solo un par de horas? "- le pregunto incrédulo para luego ver la gigantesca sonrisa zorruna en el rostro del ojiazul.

-" En resumen… SIIIIII jejejeje "- reía Naruto mirando avergonzadamente a su maestro _-" bueno ya vimos que era lo que deseaba Mizuki, pero lo que no entiendo es el hecho de que para que quiere este pergamino no es la gran cosa… a menos de que contenga algo que yo no allá visto"-_ justo en el instante en el que iba a volver a revisar por sí las moscas el pergamino una fuma-shuriken se dirigió directo hacia Naruto e Iruka al ver esto salto para protegerle con su cuerpo terminando con la fuma enterrada hiriendo una de sus piernas, luego de esto los dos voltearon sus rostros para ver en dirección de donde provenía el proyectil y vieron a Mizuki sonriendo burlonamente, apuntándoles con otra de las mismas armas arrojadizas.

-" Bien, miren lo que tenemos aquí jejejeje al monstruo y a su maestro oooooh que tieeeerno jajajajaja vienes a buscarle y lo proteges para que no se meta en más problemas ¿eh Iruka? Jajajaja ¿para qué te haces el amable si al igual que todos le odias?, ¿No fueron tus propios padres acecinados por este mocoso? "- escupió con odio mirando hacia el rubio.

-" Mizuki cállate no hables incoherencias ni idioteces, sabes que no se debe "- le hablo Iruka intentando parar el rumbo de la conversación.

-" Eh mocoso, ¿sabes porque te odia toda la aldea, o el hecho de que te arrojen esas horribles miradas, o te insulten y te dejen solo? "- pregunto burlonamente Mizuki (me cae mal este tipo¬¬

Ahora que me fijo no me metía a copuchar hace rato jejejeje).

-" Cállate Mizuki no digas cosas que no tienes que decir, sabes que eso está prohibido, la ley lo dice y no debes romperla "- respondió Iruka a la pregunta.

-" De qué demonios están hablando ¿Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei? "- pregunto inocentemente Naruto _–" ya se hacia donde se dirigen, pero eso de imponer una ley jajajaja el anciano es genial, ¿no crees Hito-chan? "-_ le hablo Naruto.

**-" Si si lo creo ese vejestorio todavía tiene neuronas para pensar jejejeje "-** respondió la zorra.

-" Bah, ¿de qué sirve esa ley? Igual tratan a Naruto como basura…asi que prefiero ser yo quien te diga el porqué jajaja "- río socarronamente mientras avanzaba hacia Naruto.

-" Para Mizuki sabes que está prohibido, ¡no lo digas! "- grito Iruka, pero al estar imposibilitado con la fuma-shuriken en su espalda no pudo moverse.

-" Te lo diré… ¿te acuerdas de que hace doce años, casi trece el zorro de las nueve colas ataco konoha? "- al ver asentir a Naruto continuo –" bien pues la verdad es que el 4to no le pudo destruir jajaja y lo encerró en un contenedor el cual para desgracia tuya FUISTE elegido para la tarea, es decir señorito QUE TU ERES ESE ZORRO DEMONIACO, TU DESTRUISTE LA VIDA DE TODOS, POR ESO TE ODIAN, TU MATASTE A LOS PADRES DE IRUKA Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE PERDIERON LA VIDA Y TU DESTRUISTE LA ALDEA ESA VEZ "- finalizo Mizuki.

-" Naruto no le creas, eso es entre verdad y mentira, la verdad es que posees a ese zorro, pero tú no eres el zorro… Naruto siempre será Naruto ese es el lema que me auto impuse y ahora te veo como mi pequeño hermanito menor y no diría algo para dañarte ni menos te mentiría "- le dijo Iruka

Naruto les quedo viendo, luego pensó un poco y termino haciéndole caso a Iruka para salir despedido por entre los arboles saltando con el rollo acuestas.

-" Niño estúpido cree que puede escapar de mi "- hablo con sorna y prepotencia Mizuki.

-" No te dejare hacerle más daño, aléjate de él "- conteste Iruka mirándole con ira.

Mizuki le envió una mirada sarcástica a Iruka y luego partió tras Naruto sin preocuparse del chunin herido. Tras unos cinco minutos de persecución hayo a Naruto corriendo rumbo a Iruka, siendo lo más seguro que intentase rodear el área para ver cómo estaba su maestro.

-" Este mocoso es idiota, mira que creer que de mi escaparía jejejeje "- Mizuki miro a Naruto y decidió terminar con todo el embrollo, preparo la fuma-shuriken y la lanzo hacia Naruto solo para ver como otra vez Iruka se interponía y recibía el proyectil en su espalda.

-" ¡IRUKA-SENSEI! "- al ver caer a su mentor Naruto salto hacia él y le atrapo antes de azotar el suelo -" ey Iruka-sensei estas bien, respóndeme, oye ¡oye! "- Naruto le movió un poco he Iruka reacción quejándose un poco para acomodarse mejor en la pose en la que estaban y luego mirar los dos a Mizuki el cual les veía como un sádico psicópata. ( Me anda copiando la mirada de cuando me sacan mis tomates y se los comen sin mi permiso ¬¬)

-" ¿Veo que no me dejaras matar a esta alimaña eh? "- Mizuki cada vez se acercaba más y más.

**-" Naru-chan creo que es mejor que actúes antes de que esto se nos salga de control, aparte tu sensei está mal herido y necesita ya un doctor "-** le dijo Hitomi mientras pensaba en un plan de acción.

_-" Bien, entonces creo que probare algunos de los jutsu del rollo para ver que tal son jejejeje "-_ le respondió Naruto pensando en cuales utilizar.

-" Es todo, creo que es mi turno de hablar y espero te quede bien claro Mizuki no baka, no te entregare el pergamino y no dejaré que sigas lastimando a Iruka-sensei asique prepárate porque te daré la paliza de tu vida baka "- dijo Naruto mirándole con severidad.

-" JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA no me agás reír, TU el monstruito de la villa darme una paliza jajajajajajaja que bueno tu chiste jajjaaja … ya entrando a lo serio creo que es hora de eliminarlos jejeje asi me quedare con ese rollo y recibiré lo que me merezco "- tras estas palabras se fue acercando cada vez más a Naruto e Iruka.

-" Te demostrare lo que puedo hacer, y eso será con lo que aprendí de ese rollo "- luego de decir esto y de las miradas de incredulidad Naruto formo sellos y dijo –" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "- y tras él y en todo el bosque una cortina enorme de humo se formo, la cual al disiparse mostro miles de Narutos esperando para atacar -" Bien Mizuki no baka eso no es todo Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "- rugió Naruto y todos los clones al abalanzarse sobre Mizuki fueron explotando y explotando hasta que el ultimo desapareció y Mizuki callo gravemente herido, casi muerto al suelo.

**-" Buen trabajo asi me gusta jejeje te daré una recompensa en la noche cuando vengas a entrenar "-** le hablo Hitomi.

-" Na…Naruto tu… wooh _"creo que con esto demuestras que estás preparado para ser genin jejeje"_ ben Naruto, acércate "- le insto Iruka a lo cual Naruto se arrodillo frente a él –"Cierra los ojos y no te muevas "- luego de que Naruto isiese lo pedido, Iruka se desato su propia Hitai ate y se la coloco a Naruto en su frente.

-" Desde hoy eres un genin más de la aldea de konoha y mañana deberás ir a la academia para que te asignen un nuevo sensei jounin y puedas formar equipo con dos personas más jejejeje "- le hablo Iruka a un alegre Naruto el cual no lo pudo resistir mas y lloro en los brazos de su sensei con toda la alegría que su nuevo logro le traía.

_**-" Felicidades mi niño te lo has ganado, es un paso más para lograr tu meta **_^w^_** "-**_ tras pensar esto Hitomi fue a su cama en su gran y bella casa y se durmió con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente Naruto se presento a la creación de los nuevos equipos y grande fue su agrado y disgusto al ver con quienes les toco grupo.

-" No puedo creer que me allá tocado con el teme de SasUKE "- decía Naruto y remarcaba las tres últimas letras del nombre de su ahora compañero de equipo.

-" Na…Naruto-kun d…deberías tra…tratar de llevarte b…bien con Sa…Sasuke-san, al final e…es nues…nuestro compañ…compañero de equipo "- le dijo Hinata en defensa de Sasuke el cual miraba a sus dos compañeros y luego miraba a su jounin sensei el cual los conducía hacia el techo para las presentaciones.

WIIIIIIII

xD sii ya se que me demore mas de lo que les dije pero tuve mis MUY buenas razones las cuales son personales sorry xD pero bueno aquí les traje el segundo capitulo en el cual va el primer flash black qe escribo, no se si ta bueno o malo… como siempre acepto de todo, critica constructiva y destructiva y tomatazos pero siempre y cuando sea con AMOR ehh xD aparte de eso si es que tiene alguna falla ortografica diganmelo altiro y arreglo xD y si desean que les ponga la traduccion de los jutsus me lo dicen nomas y yo se los meto a por ay xD bueno eso JaNe cuidense y que esten bien...

Hagan feliz a este niñito y dejenle su reviewsito ^^

Sigueee laa flechiiitaaaaaa ^w^

l

l

l

\/


	3. Entrenamientos, algo más que amigos y gr

HOLAAAAAA xD primero que nada perdón por tardarme ,,,, si se me demore mucho más de lo que debería demorarme pero tuve algunos problemas como problemas en el pc y la fam xD lo normal ya saben xD…aquí les pongo el capitulo 3 jejeje

emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi, también quen sabe su konan o a ankito, talves asta a terumi mei no están nada mal xD demás y las pongo jejeje voten y vere a quien desean que una a esta historia total hay Naruto para todas cuando escribo yo xD…

weno weno no les molesto mxo aora a lo que importa

-" Bola de pelos pulguienta "- es blabla normal

-" No me digas asi mocosoooo "- es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran

_-" el escritor esta medio loco ¿no crees Hitomi-chan? "-_ pensamientos de personajes

_**-" Si si lo creo, pero no se lo digas porque se enojara "-**_ pensamientos de Hitomi xD

(LOS ESCUCHE grrrr Naruto voy a ver tu cara ruborizada de sobremanera en este capitulo y te prometo que te are llorar del sufrimiento)

_-" mierda creo que estoy muerto "-_ lloro Naruto

(me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

a lo mero mero weno aquí les va el fic! :

Capitulo 3-

Entrenamientos, algo más que amigos y gran misión.

Ya en el techo y luego de haber buscado un buen lugar para sentarse y relajarse el jounin sensei que les enseñaría de aquí en adelante decidió romper el silencio.

-" Bueno chicos se debe empezar con las presentaciones asi que quiero que me digan sus nombres, pasatiempos, que les gusta, que les disgusta y que esperan del futuro "- dijo el jounin, su pelo de color plateado, y con el ojo izquierdo tapado por su Hitai ate.

-" Etto… sensei podría dar… darnos una demostración "- pregunto tímidamente la peliazul.

-" Bien veamos mmmm mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis pasatiempos son muchos, mis gustos no los he pensado mmm menos los disgustos y que tengo planeado para el futuro mmm no lo sé n.\ "- contesto Kakashi.

_-" Solo nos dijo su nombre _ "- fue el pensamiento de los tres menores.

-" Entonces quien sigue mmmm haber tu el emo "- se dirigió Kakashi a Sasuke.

-" Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, mi pasatiempo es entrenar, no me gusta nada ni me disgusta nada, mi meta se hará realidad y es matar a alguien y resurgir mi clan "- termino el Uchiha con una mirada obscura.

-" Haber tu el rubio "- pidió el Hatake

-" Bien, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, entrenar, jugar bromas y pasar tiempo con mis amigos sobre todo con Hinata-chan ya que ella siempre se esfuerza por superarse y me gustan las personas así, no me gustan los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que este el ramen instantáneo, ni la gente que se cree superior o por el estilo y mi sueño y meta es poder convertirme en Hokage para que la gente de esta aldea me respete y me vea a mí y no a lo que ellos creen que soy, pues yo no tengo la culpa ni elegí serlo "- al terminar de decir esto último, el tuerto miro a Naruto con cara de sorpresa la cual paso desapercibida por todos menos para el propio Naruto.

-" Emmm bien entonces tu eres la última "- dijo Kakashi.

_-"Hinata no lo eches a perder y no tartamudees" _"Me llamo Hyuga Hinata, mi pasatiempo es leer, entrenar, realizar ungüentos medicinales y cuidar el jardín que perteneció a mi madre, lo que me gusta es el ramen, estar con mis amigos y las personas perseverantes, me disgustan los tres minutos de espera para el ramen instantáneo y las personas creídas en mas y mi sueño y meta para el futuro es poder arreglar lo que pasa en mi clan y poder ser una buena ninja para que padre este orgulloso de mi y no me vea como un simple estorbo "- termino su presentación la tímida chica sin haber tartamudeado una sola vez.

-" Bien ya que terminamos con lo de las presentaciones es hora de que vayan a casa a descansar pues mañana les espera una prueba para determinar si se convierten en genins o vuelven a la academia… aaa antes de que aleguen algo esto es para ver si son o no capaces de moverse en un entorno diferente al que conocen y también para ver si el equipo está bien adaptado "- dijo el tuerto -" además será mejor que no desayunen pues pueden llegar a vomitar tras lo que los espera jejejejejeje pueden retirarse chaooo "- termino de hablar para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin.

-" Entonces Hina-chan ¿te vienes a por un ramen, y tú bastardo? "- pregunto Naruto.

-" Voy contigo Naruto-kun, ¿y tu Sasuke-san? "- respondió Hinata para luego preguntar a Sasuke al igual que Naruto.

-" Yo no pierdo mi tiempo con basura, no me retrasen en mi avance y aprendizaje o me las pagaran, piérdanse "- luego de las bonitas palabras el último de los Uchiha desapareció de sus vistas alejándose por los tejados.

-" Jooo, bien él se lo pierde, ¿no Hina-chan? Vamos vamos que sino el viejo cerrara y me quedare sin mi ramen jejeje "- dijo Naruto para tomarle la mano a una distraída Hinata y salir rumbo al puesto de ramen en un Shunshin diferente a los demás, pues este al desaparecer los envolvía en llamas azules y rojas y solo quedaban cenizas.

Tras aparecer a unos techos del puesto y de esperar a que Hinata se recuperara del mareo inicial nuestro rubio amigo ingreso al local seguido de una tímida peliazulada. Al sentarse en los bancos frente a la barra el anciano saludo a Naruto.

-" Vaya Naruto nunca creí ver el dia en que tu tuvieses novia, y menos una tan hermosa jajajaja tienes buen ojo y buena suerte como para que te corresponda jajaja SI MIRA HASTA ROJA ESTÁ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA "- cuando dijo esto la mirada de Naruto recayó sobre la pobre Hyuga y tras escrutarla un rato la chica no pudo más y termino desmayándose en los brazos de un confundido y aterrado Naruto el cual no sabía qué hacer con su compañera de equipo.

_-" Genial esto solo me puede pasar a mi T-T tenía que desmayarse justo ahora "-_ Naruto espero un buen rato hasta que al final se dio cuenta de que su compañera no despertaría pues del desmayo paso a un dulce sueño y al notar esto el ojiazul decidió no despertarle y llevarla a su departamento tras pedir las ordenes de ramen para llevar.

**-" Naru-chan jejejeje no sabía que me saldrías tan feroz, mira que no contentarte conmigo y también quieres a la Hyuga jajajaja el cachorrito desea el pack enterito por lo que veo "-** se burlo Hitomi de un ruborizado Naruto.

_-" Hito-chan sabes que lo que sucedió esa vez en el entrenamiento fue completamente tu culpa no la mía y no le hare nada a Hinata, solo la recostare en mi cama y luego me iré a dormir al sofá… mal pensada ¬¬ "-_ reprocho aun avergonzado el rubio.

Ya en el departamento, Naruto ingreso con algunos problemas para abrir la puerta principal y luego de cerrar esta misma con una patada, saltar a través de toda su basura y llegar a su habitación dejo a la joven sobre la cama, le retiro el calzado y la arropo para luego dirigirse hacia el living-comedor y comenzar a limpiar todo el departamento. Después de una hora de exhaustiva limpieza y ayudado por sus kage bunshin Naruto termino de arreglar todo para luego comerse algunos ramen y finalmente acostarse en el sofá para dormir, pero como siempre en vez de dormir solamente apareció en su subconsciente frente a una imponente casa de dos pisos y al lado de un gran árbol cerca de un hermoso lago, en donde una figura se distinguía danzando sobre las aguas cristalinas.

-" No sabía que te gustase el baile, te podría colocar una pista y ver si encuentro la forma de recrear música para que estés mejor "- dijo Naruto.

**-" La verdad es que me encanta bailar, pero bueno no estás aquí para verme hacerlo y es mejor no perder el tiempo, como veo que no le isiste nada a la Hyuga puedo suponer ¿qué me prefieres? Jajajajajajaja "-** pregunto riendo la demonio.

-" NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, ya te lo dije eso paso por TU culpa no la mía "- respondió enojado Naruto -" ya dejémonos de tontear y mejor vamos a entrenar, tengo que aprenderme ese estilo de taijutsu sea como sea aunque me destroce a mi mismo en el intento, si tan preciado es para ti mejor deja de hablar y ponte a actuar, además no sé porque será, pero amo estas garras y según el armero falta poco para que me las tenga listas, fue buena idea pedírselas a Hokage-jiji total el viejito dijo que después preguntaría "- finalizo Naruto para ponerse en posición de combate -" vale empecemos "-

_**XxFlash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

Era un día más tras los largos entrenamientos con Kyubi, que Naruto le pregunto si había alguna forma de potenciar sus sentidos, como los del tacto, los de su visión o el olfato para poder tener otras formas de detectar a los enemigos, Hitomi tras pensar un breve momento hablo.

**-" Bueno para eso hay un entrenamiento, también serviría para darte mayores reflejos y aumentaría todos tus sentidos mas allá incluso que los de un Inuzuka o inclusive animales salvajes, tendrías tan buen olfato como yo, mejor visión que un Hyuga y un Uchiha juntos y podrías desarrollar todos los demás sentidos de golpe, pero es peligroso "-** conto Hitomi.

-" Y que se supone que debería hacer, necesito mejorar mis sentidos para el taijutsu y para mi vida diaria "- explico Naruto.

**-" Si, tienes razón…. Mmmm ya, decidido, abriré tus siete puntos de chakra mas importantes y los segundarios, si si antes de que me digas algo, si se que ya están abiertos, a lo que me refiero es a que los destruiré, los volveré a crear y los expandiré a un tamaño especial, para que puedas absorber chakra del ambiente alrededor tuyo como los animales, asi todos tus sentidos mejoraran y serás uno con la naturaleza "-** explico Hitomi, y tras un asentimiento de Naruto comenzó con la dolorosa faena de destruir y reformar los puntos de chakra repetidas veces cada uno para una mayor mejoría al momento de absorber el chakra natural.

Tras estar asi durante muchas horas, Naruto callo inconsciente y aprovechando esto comenzó a entrenar en su mente una vez más.

Luego de largas horas de entrenamiento Naruto estaba frente a Hitomi quien le enseñaba los movimientos básicos de un taijutsu especial que pocos conocían, era parecido al taijutsu Hyuga, pero no solo dañaba internamente, también de forma externa al enemigo siendo más mortal que el taijutsu Hyuga y el convencional.

-" Veras que este taijutsu es especial, no solo necesitas precisión para tus ataques sino la fuerza correcta y el chakra exacto para que los daños sean tanto internos como externos y además este taijutsu se puede complementar con alguna especie de arma a tu elección de las que te presentare, pero tenlo en cuenta deberás conseguirte el arma en el mundo real pues no podrás llevarte las de que usaras en tu memoria al mundo real jajaja si pensabas eso eres un tonto, bien elegirás de estas cinco armas que están acá "- dijo Hitomi para revelar cinco mesas diferentes con un arma sobre ellas, la primera era una espada un tanto gruesa, se veía grande y pesada. Naruto la descarto de inmediato, no le gustaba como se veía ni sabia como se conseguiría unas. La segunda arma consistía en una Bo, le vio bien pero no se convenció. La tercera era una lanza y la cuarta unas guadañas pero no le atrajeron en nada.

Cuando llego a la quinta y última mesa Naruto solo vio unos anillos en total seis y dos pulseras, luego de inspeccionarlas y revisarlas se las coloco y al inyectarles su chakra estas reaccionaron brillando intensamente revelando unas garras de acero de tres puntas que empezaban en una punta afilada y terminaban uniéndose en los nudillos de los tres dedos para terminar como un semiguante unido a los brazaletes por cadenas de acero, los brazaletes formaron dos guadañas a lo largo de los brazos hasta llegar a los codos unidas en el medio y el final a los brazos por cadenas que se extendían y encogían dependiendo de cuanto chakra inyectase Naruto.

-" Te darás cuenta de cuales elegí verdad, ESTAN GENIALES jajajajaja "- con alegría Naruto comenzó a mover sus brazos tratando de realizar las posturas que Hitomi anteriormente realizo, y para sorpresa de esta fue ejecutándolas una tras otra a la perfección y sin siquiera ver molestia en su cara por sus armas, como si siempre las hubiese portado y utilizado.

_**-" Este chico es genial jejeje si sigue asi en pocos años será tan o más poderoso que su padre, aunque le tenga odio por encerrarme le respeto por eso y sé que este chico le superara, creo que con tanto entrenamiento el resultado no estaría malo e.e "-**_ su mirada paso de la sorpresa, luego a la lujuria y finalmente a la templanza, pero con un rastro leve de la anterior -" bien realizados esos movimientos ahora quiero que ágamos un pequeño encuentro para ver en qué nivel estas "- ordeno.

-" Ok, hagámoslo "- respondió con firmeza Naruto.

Tras estas palabras los dos se colocaron en actitud de combate, se estuvieron mirando un largo tiempo y al ver que Naruto no haría su movimiento de primero, Hitomi decidió realizar el primer ataque y cargo de frente con puro taijutsu. Naruto estuvo a la defensiva los primeros minutos y luego de estudiar a su rival tal y como había aprendido, comenzó su contraataque con movimientos lentos pero precisos los cuales eran fácilmente esquivados.

Tras un rato de esta manera Naruto cayó por un golpe en el plexo solar enviándole a tierra, al levantarse se fijo que Hitomi dejo su guardia abajo para atacarle y aprovechando el momento realizo un ataque sorpresa el cual fue esquivado por los pelos por una sorprendida peliroja y tras esto comenzó a atacar cada vez más y más rápido, cada ataque, cada movimiento aumentaba de rapidez y potencia logrando dejar a Hitomi a la defensiva y tras un pequeño resbalón de Hitomi, Naruto pudo encajar un golpe directo al pecho y estomago de la chica que al ver que caería al suelo se sujeto de Naruto y terminaron los dos en el suelo, con Hitomi sobre el piso y Naruto enterrando la cara en su pecho sin ropa.

-" Naruto… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en esa posición sobre mi? "- pregunto medio irritada Hitomi, pero al no recibir respuesta levanto un poco su cuerpo solo para ver que Naruto no respondía y estaba completamente inconsciente.

Luego de levantar a Naruto e ingresarlo en la casa, lo dejo acostado en su cama y ella se fue a dar un baño en el lago. Después del baño y estando todavía desnuda decidió jugarle una broma a Naruto y tras desvestirlo, ella se acostó al lado de él y le abrazo para finalmente caer en el reino de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente y todavía en el subconsciente los animales imaginarios y todas las criaturas vivientes fueron despertados por un horrible grito.

-" ¡! "- grito Naruto al despertar abrazado por Hitomi y al confirmar su total desnudes y la de su acompañante.

-" esto vale oro jajajajajaja "- se reia Hitomi.

Y asi comenzaron una mañana desastrosa para transcurrir con un dia peor para el rubio.

-" Bien ahora quiero que vayas a tu lugar de entrenamiento y hagas una rutina nueva, además también al terminar tendrás que buscar la forma de conseguirte esas garras con guadañas, bien tu nuevo régimen será este jejeje quiero que hagas 5.000 lagartijas, 5.000 sentadillas, 5.000 abdominales y que le des la vuelta a la aldea unas mmmm 500 veces antes de que sean las doce, tú ya sabes cuál es el castigo si no lo logras, aumentare en veinticinco kilos tus pesos, emmm ya van en 100kg cada extremidad verdad asi que no creo que te gusten otros 100kg más encima jejejeje "- termino de hablar Hitomi, y tras esto Naruto desapareció y comenzó a calentar para realizar sus ejercicios.

_**XxFin Flash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tras un buen par de horas en la mente de Naruto y un cruel y largo entrenamiento, este salió para despertar, al abrir los ojos termino dándose cuenta de que ya era de mañana, y que desde su cocina provenía un olor delicioso al cual siguió (iba flotando a lo monito anime con hambre xD) y al llegar a esta vio lo que según él era lo más hermoso que había visto, Hinata estaba con un delantal de espirales cortando una zanahoria para la comida, además estaba tarareando una bella melodía y tenía una manchita de harina en la punta de su nariz, lo que preparaba no le importo a Naruto, sino el hecho de que la ojiperla se esmeraba tanto en cocinar y todo lo realizaba con una mirada cálida que Naruto no supo que sintió al momento de verla asi, pero deseo que siempre fuesen asi las mañanas para él, que alguien le hiciera compañía y animara en su incomprendida vida. Comenzó a sentir que algo le quemaba el pecho y un revoloteo en su estomago, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones esto no se sentía mal, se sentía bien y le gustaba y si esto le causaba la Hyuga deseaba que siempre fuese asi. Al fijarse de que Hinata no noto que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sin hacer ruido se le acerco por la espalda y le abrazo tiernamente por el estomago apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la peliazul, decir que Hinata estaba sorprendida y apenada es decir poco, pero soporto lo mejor que pudo todo lo que sentía.

-" Na…Naruto-kun, ¿p…puedes po…poner la mesa? "- pregunto tímidamente la ojiperla.

-" Claro Hina-chan, oye te pido un favor, no me llames asi puedes tener más confianza no te preocupes ^w^ dime solo Naru o como te plazca jejeje "- tras esto Naruto le soltó del abrazo y comenzó a realizar la tarea que le habían pedido.

-" E…está bien Naru-kun "- respondió la chica.

-" Yo bueno… Hinata yo… te quiero preguntar algo "- la duda se sentía en su hablar pero debía preguntar pues su curiosidad le ganaba.

-" ¿Si que e…es Naru-kun? "-pregunto la peliazulada.

-" Bueno, es que yo me eh fijado de que tu siempre me has apoyado no como los demás que se burlaban de mi, y nunca me has tratado mal ni mirado en menos y yo no sé porque pero cada vez que te tengo cerca siento que me arde el pecho y que en mi estomago hay un regimiento completo de mariposas o algo por el estilo, y quería saber aparte de porque eres asi conmigo si es que tu sabes que es lo que me pasa "- termino de decir Naruto, solo para encontrarse a la chica mirándole con los ojos como platos y completamente sonrojada.

-" Na…Naa… "- la chica tras escuchar a Naruto, perdió el conocimiento comenzando a caer de espaldas, pero Naruto con agilidad la retuvo antes de caer y golpearse. Luego la llevo a la cama en la habitación y la dejo dormir un rato más.

Ya eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando Hinata despertó. Todo estaba calmo y no sentía la presencia de Naruto en el apartamento, cuando fue a ver a la cocina se fijo que la mesa estaba servida y que la comida aun estaba caliente, aparte de eso había una nota de Naruto :

"_Hinata:_

_Si encuentras esta nota es que ya salí, fui a los campos de entrenamiento, creo que hoy usare el N° 14 pues es el que está libre creo, por si deseas venir a entrenar conmigo cuando termines de almorzar. La comida estaba deliciosa no es broma, de veras que estaba tan o más rica que en Ichiraku jejejeje vale es eso que estés bien nos vemos._

Tras leer la nota Hinata busco el baño y se lavo la cara, luego almorzó y decidió ir donde Naruto para entrenar un rato con él y pasar más tiempo juntos.

Al llegar vio el campo casi en su totalidad destruido, los muñecos de práctica estaban completamente destrozados, como si un animal salvaje los hubiera cortado, en el suelo había muchos cráteres de diversos tamaños, también algunos árboles quemados y numerosos levantamientos de rocas.

" Woooooh ¿Naru-kun izo esto? "- se pregunto la chica en voz alta solo para recibir una contestación inesperada de alguien a su costado derecho.

-" Emm si, se podría decir que hice todo este destrozo yo solo jejeje, claro que use muchos kage bunshins en el proceso y algunos jutsu, a y también pruebo las armas que me compre son geniales y a la medida josh josh joosh soy feliz soy feliz no sé cómo le izo el viejo de la tienda de armas, pero las fabrico tal como se las describí y dibuje, aparte se activan con chakra "- un entusiasmado Naruto le hablaba a una sorprendida Hyuga la cual se dio cuenta de que era a Naruto quien tenía al lado, entonces recién se vino a fijar que en todo el campo de entrenamiento habían alrededor de cien Narutos dispersos entrenando solos o en grupos diferentes cosas, algunos meditaban, otros practicaban jutsus de tipo aire, de tipo fuego, otros taijutsu y aunque se le hacía difícil creerlo había algunos que leían libros sobre ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu y otros de historia ninja.

-" ¿Co…como? "- Hinata apuntaba al Naruto real el cual estaba a su lado y luego a los otros que entrenaban, fue ahí donde Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía sobre su kage bunshin y menos sobre lo demás, también fue ahí donde se le vino una idea a la mente, quien sabe tal vez y que la chica supiera y fuera entrenada por Hitomi al igual que él no fuese mala idea.

-" Hinata hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar, no es de mi gusto contárselo a las personas, pero contigo es la excepción y deseo que sepas todo de mi, además de eso espero que todo siga igual entre nosotros cuando acabe de decirlo, pero si luego de eso ya no deseas hablar más conmigo o inclusive acercárteme lo entenderé "- Tras estas palabras Naruto fue reprendido en su subconsciente por Hitomi la cual le decía que no rebelara su secreto, que lo trataría igual que el resto y que no le agradaría, pero él prefirió confiar en la chica frente a el con la cual comenzaba a sentir cosas nuevas y continuo -" Tu te acuerdas que en la academia a nosotros nos contaron que hace trece años el Kyubi no Youko ataco la aldea verdad "- la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y miro a Naruto a los ojos –" bien, entonces te acuerdas de que dijeron que el cuarto le destruyo "- la chica volvió a asentir -" pues la verdad es que no le pudo destruir, tubo que encerrarla en un recipiente, en alguien vivo, en un recién nacido y ese alguien soy yo, por eso en la aldea los más adultos me odian y es por eso que eh tenido tantos problemas, me ven como al demonio y no como al humano, pero ya creo me eh acostumbrado y necesito saber si tú me ves con esos ojos, esos de odio y rencor, o me seguras mirando con los mismos ojos que me vez ahora pues con ellos algo en mi interior se agita cada vez que te tengo cerca y bueno aquí mi huésped me dice que es un sentimiento que está empezando a nacer dentro de mi hacia ti "- termino Naruto mirando hacia el cielo azul, tan azul como sus hermosos zafiros.

Hinata usando todo el autocontrol posible que hayo intento no desmayarse tras lo que Naruto le acababa de revelar, y entonces lloro, lloro por entender porque maltrataban a Naruto, lloro por saber que era despreciado por una aldea entera y no tenia quien le diese fortaleza, ella era despreciada por su familia pero el por una villa entera y se mantenía firme, lloro porque él era un niño inocente usado para salvar a una villa que no le respetaba, que no le comprendía, lloro por el hecho de saber que el joven le daba esperanzas en su amor y asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se acerco a un Naruto, a un Naruto que le había abierto su corazón, a un chico que lo único que buscaba era aceptación y le abrazo, le abrazo con toda su fuerza y le demostró que aunque todos le creyeran demonio ella lo veía como era, como a Uzumaki Naruto, y no le bastó con abrazarle, sabía que debía hacer algo mas y tras alejar un poco su cabeza del pecho de Naruto le beso, fue un beso lento y que agarro por sorpresa al jinchuriki, pero que este lentamente correspondió con sumo cariño profesando un futuro amor, pues la semilla fue plantada y solo faltaba cuidarle y darle amor para que terminara creciendo y convirtiéndose en un sentimiento tan grande y fuerte como una bella flor.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero se sentía el ser más feliz sobre la faz del mundo, ese abrazo y luego el beso le daban a entender que había alguien más aparte de Iruka, el Hokage y los Ichiraku que le querían, pero este no era un amor de familia, la chica le profesaba sus sentimientos de forma pura y tranquila, le profesaba un amor distinto y en ese beso se transmitían el querer, tratando de hacerle saber sus sentimientos Naruto profundizo el beso y con todo el amor que pudo demostrar continuo con el baile de sus labios sobre los de Hinata quien accedió felizmente a continuar con el beso.

Luego de un buen tiempo los dos jóvenes se separaron para unir sus frentes, zafiro y perla se encontraron en una mirada que lo decía todo, la zafiro demostraba agradecimiento, ternura, cariño, felicidad y un amor que comenzaba a brotar y convertirse en algo mas grande, y la perla demostraba timidez, cariño, ternura, felicidad, esperanza y un profundo y gran amor.

-" Hina-chan eso significa que no me odias,¿ no te doy asco ni nada por el estilo? "- cuestiono Naruto mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-"_"Ok Hinata o hablas como se debe o te prometo que de alguna forma te torturare"_ Naru-kun yo desde hace mucho que pienso en ti, eres valiente, eres perseverante, no te rindes en dificultades y siempre muestras esa inquebrantable sonrisa tan bella de la que no sé cómo y no sé cuando termine enamorándome, yo te amo y no me interesa el hecho de que kyubi ni algún otro demonio este encerrado en ti, para mi Naruto siempre es y será Naruto y el que no lo vea asi está mal, además eres tan noble y leal con tus amigos y camaradas, no sé cómo es que te han podido tratar tan mal pero yo te veo como lo que eres y no lo dejare de hacer, eres la persona que robo mi corazón y te amo por cómo eres con tus pros y contras asi que nunca te negaría y mucho menos me alejaría de ti, primero muerta "- tras todo lo dicho la joven se hacerlo lentamente y unió sus labios en un suave beso para confirmar todo lo dicho.

-" Gracias, gracias por esto Hinata, gracias por darme un motivo más para seguir adelante y te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti, ¿Hyuga Hinata te gustaría ser mi novia? "- tras esta pregunta y un gigantesco SI de parte de la Hyuga se volvieron a besar mientras una feliz Hitomi veía como SU chico encontraba a alguien más que lo apreciaba.

_**-" Asi se hace Naruto, es hora de que sepas lo que es ser amado, aunque espera a que encontremos la forma de sacarme de aquí jejejeje tendrás mucho mucho que explicarle a la chica y deberás satisfacer todas mis necesidades jijijiji "-**_ tras este pensamiento Hitomi decidió romper el momento acaramelado de la pareja y hablo **–" está bien Naru-chan ya fue bastante por ahora de mimos sigamos entrenando, aparte si deseas que entrene a la chica pues ve buscando como sacarme de aquí luego "-** finalizo la mujer en un tono serio.

-" OK, ok no necesito que me lo recuerdes ¬¬ "- Naruto no se fijo que hablo en voz alta y al ver la cara interrogante de Hinata se dio cuenta –" ahh es que Hitomi me está diciendo que piense luego en cómo sacarle de ahí para poder comenzar un entrenamiento más avanzado y también para entrenarte jejeje "- explico Naruto.

-" Emm Naru-kun y q…¿quién es Hitomi? "- ahí recién Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata no sabía nada sobre Hitomi ni el hecho de que estaba siendo entrenado por su biju.

-" Jejeje perdón se me olvido de que no la conoces, Hitomi es el nombre de Kyubi, tenemos una buena comunicación y somos algo así como amigos y ella me está entrenando, pero le eh pedido si te puede entrenar a ti también, pero en eso hay un problema, si ella no sale no te puede entrenar y por eso tengo que hallar la forma de sacarla fuera del sello sin destruir este, pues si lo remuevo me muero jejejeje "- termino Naruto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa media tonta.

-" Mmmm y si c…creas un kage bunshin, haces un henge en la forma que ella tiene y traspasas su conciencia con una porción a tu gusto de su chakra para que se pueda mantener y mantienes la conexión de chakra constante y abierta para que cuando ella este cerca pueda sacar de su chakra por ella misma solo con tu consentimiento, digo no creo que se te haga tan difícil "- cuestiono la ojiperla ante el asombro tanto de Naruto como de Hitomi.

-" **¡**¡INCREIBLE/**INCREIBLE**!**!** No me lo creo Hina-chan eres una genio jajajaja, haber probemos que tal "- tras esto Naruto realizo los sellos correspondientes y creó un kage bunshin, luego izo un henge y al mismo tiempo expulso tanto chakra de kyubi como pudo, la humareda que se creó fue tan grande que luego de unos largos segundos casi el minuto, una voz completamente diferente a la de Naruto o Hinata resonó en la zona.

**-" Naru-chan, creo que tu novia es muy inteligente, mira que pensar en esto en tan solo un momento luego de contarle el problema, creo que compartirte con ella no será ningún problema jajajaja "- **hablo Hitomi frente a los chicos, llevaba un pantalón rojo con franjas negras a los costados, una camisa sin mangas de color rojo y sobre esta llevaba un chaleco tipo jounin de color negro, su largo pelo rojo caía cual cascada tras su espalda y sus ojos rojos rasgados escrutaban de pies a cabezas a los chicos delante de ella y luego de terminar su escrutinio salto hacia Naruto para abrazarlo contra su pecho en un abrazo de oso **–" Yo digo, eres tan mono y tierno que es imposible no quererte Aaaah quien lo diría, yo la demonio con cola mas fuerte enamorada de mi contenedor, Naru-chan tienes que buscar un departamento más grande ahora porque no me gusta el tuyo, creo que reclamare al viejo Hokage para que te pasen las llaves de la mansión Namikaze es lo mejor, creo "-** termino de hablar para luego soltar a Naruto el cual estaba pálido y algo mareado.

-" Si si yo también te quiero, pero ahora empecemos con esto del entrenamiento de Hina-chan "- dijo Naruto.

-" Etto… Naru-kun, ¿no que eran amigos? "- de un momento a otro el tartamudeo de Hinata desapareció para darle paso a una voz suave pero firme.

**-" Naru-chan explícale luego para que podamos entrenar ya, además tengo unas ganas de dormir en una cama real que ni te las cuentas y sobre todo de comer algo, me está dando un hambre atroz "- **pidió y exigió Hitomi al rubio para poder seguir con los queseares.

-" Aggg… bien la cosa es así, ella se ha enamorado de mí, no me preguntes porque, pues ni yo lo sé, y aunque suene raro siento exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy con las dos por alguna razón y es por eso que te pregunte que si sabias que era, y ahora que se que es amor puedo afirmar que las amo a las dos y daría todo por ustedes, pero la respuesta es de ustedes, pues no se que deseen "- termino de decir Naruto.

**-" Ya lo sabes de mi Naru-chan yo te puedo compartir, siempre y cuando la otra persona te ame realmente y esta chica está totalmente enamorada de ti, asi que por mi parte no hay dilema "-** dijo Hitomi.

-" ¿Y tu Hina-chan? "- pregunto temeroso Naruto.

Hinata estuvo callada alrededor de 5 minutos, intercambiando la mirada entre Naruto y Hitomi, y tras dejar de intercambiar miradas y mirar fijamente a Naruto se acerco a él y le beso.

-" Bueno tendré que acostumbrarme a compartirte n.n , pero más te vale no dejarme de lado eh "- termino la Hyuga para volver a besarle.

**-" Hey no vale yo también quiero un beso "-** y tras reclamar agarro a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y le beso fogosamente **-" Mmmm delicioso beso, bien ya vamos a entrenar y no perdamos el tiempo, luego por la noche nos aremos cariñitos** ^w^ **"- **dijo Hitomi.

-" ¡No digas estupideces! "- grito el ojiazul para luego mirar a su compañera y verla desmayada en el suelo -" vez ahora esta desmayada y no podremos entrenar, aparte teníamos que ir con el anciano… aggg no se qué hacer ahora, la llevamos con nosotros y aprovechamos de ver a jiji para lo de la mansión, ¿o no? "- interrogo Naruto a Hitomi y tras un asentimiento por parte de esta levanto a su compañera del suelo a estilo nupcial y partió con rumbo de la torre Hokage.

En el trayecto la ojiperla despertó con tanto movimiento, desconcertada trato de orientarse y al sentirse en el aire fijo su vista en quien la llevaba para luego sonrojarse furiosamente al descubrir que era cargada por Naruto.

-" N…Naru-kun "- apenas se ollo la voz de la joven, pero los grandes oídos del rubio lograron escucharlo.

-" Genial Hina-chan, que bueno que despertaste, vamos rumbo a la oficina de jiji para que me de las llaves de la mansión de mis padre y ahorrarme las quejas de hito-chan "- dijo Naruto para luego recibir una colleja por parte de hitomi.

**-" Ya te dije que es tu derecho y deber reclamar todos los territorios Namikaze y Uzumaki pues son tuyos por herencia, y también está el hecho de que tienes que pedir que te agreguen tu apellido y te den todo el dinero de tus padres, aparte de lo demás, no me gustaría tener que vivir una vida pobre y aparte no deseo tener que regatear por comer en este lugar "- **reclamo Hitomi para mirar la cara de confusión de Hinata y la cara de circunstancias de Naruto.

-" Emmm bueno veraz Hina-chan yo … bueno mis padres fueron muy reconocidos, diría que eran grandes ninjas y buenooo… mi padre era Namikaze Minato y mi madre era Uzumaki Kuchina, asi que pues esooo jejejeje tengo por derecho una mansión, mucho dinero y un gran apellido los cuales me fueron arrebatados, pero ahora Hito-chan me dice que los recupere y que reclame por ellos "- explico Naruto para tratar de que Hinata entendiera a que se refería Kyubi.

-" ¿Na..Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime, woooooooooouh eres hijo del cuarto Hokage Naru-kun? "- pregunto Hinata a Naruto.

-" Sip, y de la habanera sangrienta de konoha jejeje "- termino Naruto.

-" Wooh la legendaria Kunoishi peliroja "- acoto Hinata.

-" Bueno afírmate aumentaremos la velocidad para llegar luego, estamos lejos aún de la torre "- dijo Naruto para luego comenzar a aumentar la velocidad.

_-" Ser llevada por Naru-kun es tan agradable, su olor es tan rico y su cuerpo despide un calor tan acogedor, me gustaría siempre estar asi "-_ pensó Hinata para luego afirmarse mejor para no caer en el viaje.

Luego de llevar un buen rato corriendo por encima de los techos de konoha y tras noquear a varios ninjas que se aparecían en el camino de Naruto y las dos chicas tras sentir el chakra de kyubi, llegaron a la torre Hokage y Naruto igual que siempre entro sin tocar solo para ser recibido por un batallón completo de Ambus rodeando al viejo Hokage y apuntándole a él, a Hinata y a Hitomi.

-" Emm viejo, me podrías sacar a todos estos molestosos, con los que me jodieron en el camino tuve suficiente y aparte no deseo que Hitomi se enoje porque yo no le impediré que saque todo el chakra que desee para emplearle contra ellos "- hablo serio Naruto para luego ver que el viejo Hiruzen hacia unas señas y los Ambus desaparecían.

-" Bueno Naruto deseo una explicación por todo el escándalo que creaste allá afuera, el porqué noqueaste a los ninjas que fueron a tu encuentro y quien es esta joven que tiene un chakra tan parecido al del kyubi "- termino de hablar el anciano Hokage.

-" Ok, en primera los noquee porque no me preguntaron nada, sino que me atacaron directamente, en segunda ella es Hitomi, o en otras palabras para que usted y los bakambus que juran que no se que están ahí se enteren ella es Kyubi no Youko, el demonio zorro de nueve colas, aunque no te intranquilices porque ella está tranquila y es mi sensei y el de Hina-chan, a y una advertencia cualquier ataque en mi contra o en contra de Hina-chan o Hitomi-chan será repelido a la fuerza y no me haré responsable si alguien muere "- dijo Naruto -" a y también deseo que me entregues las llaves de la mansión de mi padre para cambiarme hoy mismo y dejar de vivir en ese mugre departamento, aparte de eso quiero tener mi apellido paterno, quiero todos los rollos de jutsus y otras cosas que sean de mi padre y de mi madre ya que me pertenecen y no no me salgas con nada estúpido porque se todo y se quienes eran mis padres, haci que ve soltando la libreta de ahorros que debieron haberme dejado y las llaves de la mansión, mañana te pediré los rollos y demases, pero quiero esas dos cosas ahora "- luego de terminar de hablar Naruto miro la cara del Hokage y solo vio un rostro incrédulo y un tanto confuso.

-" Como, quien y desde cuando, es todo lo que preguntare "- dijo el Sarutobi.

-" En orden; en una conversación con Hitomi, eso te responde quien y desde hace un buen tiempo ya "- respondió el ojiazul.

-" Bueno, nunca pensé que tan temprano te tendría que dar estas cosas, supuestamente cuando tuvieras dieciocho años se te revelaría todo a ti "- y mientras hablaba estas cosas de dentro de un cajón de su gran escritorio saco un rollo en el cual puso un poco de su sangre tras morderse un dedo y luego de un "Kai" el sello revelo unas llaves y una libreta que vendría siendo la de ahorros -" bien, aquí tienes la libreta y las llaves de la mansión la cual está en esta dirección "- cuando dijo esto entrego un papel a Naruto junto con las llaves y la libreta -" espero no tengas mas problemas y mañana te entregare lo demás, una ultima cosa Naruto, no le digas a nadie sobre esto hasta que hable con el consejo y les diga todo para luego proclamárselo a la aldea "- termino diciendo el viejo Hokage.

-" Bien no me ago dramas, eso es todo nos vemos luego jiji "- y luego de decir eso Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin para aparecer frente a una mansión completamente destruida y solo quedaba una estatua a medio destruir.

-" Mmmm veo que el viejo fue inteligente en al menos algo, esto tiene un sello en esta estatua y no es un normal, es uno de sangre "- tras decir eso, poso en el suelo a Hinata ya que no le había bajado en ningún momento y se mordió el pulgar para sacar un poco de sangre y ponerla sobre el sello en la estatua y tras un Kai el lugar entero brillo tan intensamente que los tres tuvieron que serrar los ojos y tras unos segundos frente a ellos una gran y hermosa mansión estaba de pie, unos bellos jardines y un gran estanque en un costado.

**-" Genial Naru-chan tenemos casa nueva "-** dijo Hitomi emocionada.

-" Si, ya no tendremos que soportar el vivir en esa pocilga, haber ommmm listo ya quedo podemos entrar Hito-chan y yo, y ahora solo falta agregar tu firma de chakra Hina-chan para que puedas ingresar cuando lo desees y la barrera protectora de chakra no te dañe ^w^ "- hablo Naruto para luego tomar la mano de Hinata junto con la suya y expulsar una cantidad de chakra para grabarlo en la estatua y dar el pase libre a Hinata a la mansión -" Bien eso es todo no hay necesidad de mas, con eso tenemos jejeje, ahora vamos al interior a ver como es "- termino de decir Naruto.

Tras ingresar a la gran mansión quedaron impresionados ya que al entrar por la puerta principal se llegaba a un recibidor y a una pequeña salita, entrando un poco mas se llegaba a un inmenso salón con una gran chimenea sobre la cual descansaba un retrato gigante de Minato y Kuchina, esta última con una protuberante barriga dando a entender su estado de embarazo.

-" Mi madre era bellísima, y al parecer soy muy parecido a mi padre jejeje y tengo algunas características de mi madre "- hablo en voz baja Naruto, pero igualmente logro ser escuchado por sus acompañantes.

**-" Bueno Naru-chan, Hina-chan busquemos algunas habitaciones y vayamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana para el entrenamiento y yo necesito acostumbrarme a este cuerpo para ayudarles de mejor manera "-** ordeno Hitomi.

-" ¿Etto yo me tengo que quedar? "- pregunto sonrojada Hinata.

**-" Obvio de hoy en adelante te atacaran por mi culpa, y entre más cerca de mi estés mejor, aparte el gruñón de tu padre no dirá nada ya que ni se preocupa por ti, asi que no te preocupes y a dormir, mañana comenzara tu infierno y el de Naru-chan aumentara Wuajajajajjaja "-** rio diabólicamente para luego adelantarse a una habitación y acostarse para dormir.

Luego de ver esto Naruto y Hinata decidieron ir a dormir, Naruto fue a la habitación principal y Hinata quedo en la habitación contigua a esta.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Hinata, la cual luego de una ducha y arreglarse un poco bajo a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Tras fijarse que la hora avanzaba y que los otros dos no se despertaban fue a la habitación más cercana que tenia, la cual era la de Naruto. Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Naruto durmiendo completamente estirado sobre la cama y solo con sus bóxers, ya que estaba completamente destapado. Un gran sonrojo le causo esa imagen y tras unos minutos para acostumbrarse se acerco a él y le removió un poco para tratar de despertarle

-" Naru-kun vamos despierta, oye vamos arriba debemos entrenar "- intentaba despertarle, pero al ver que no resultaba fue subiendo su tono –" Naru-kun…¡Naru-kun! ... ¡NARU-KUN! "- termino por gritar Hinata para ver como Naruto brincaba de la cama y caía cómicamente al piso.

**-" JAJAJAJA GRAN DESPERTADA JAJAJAJA "-** dijo Hitomi riéndose.

-" Perdón Naru-kun pero era la única forma de despertarte "- se disculpo la ojiperla.

-" Naa no hay problemas, pero trata de no volverlo a hacer asi quieres, ahora tengo dolor de cabezas T-T "- Lloriqueó Naruto.

**-" Bien por el rico olor que hay en el ambiente deduzco que la ojiperla hizo el desayuno asi que vamos a comer para comenzar el entrenamiento "-** dijo Hitomi.

-" Esta bien/Esta bien "- dijeron los dos genins al mismo tiempo, y al voltear a mirarse se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada.

Luego de un buen desayuno más nutritivo de lo normal para Naruto, los tres partieron al campo de entrenamiento que había en la parte posterior de la mansión Namikaze, y luego de unas breves indicaciones y el aumento de los pesos de Naruto este comenzó con su rutina diaria creando mil clones de sombras y esparciéndolos en diferentes áreas de aprendizaje mientras el real fortalecía sus músculos con el entrenamiento infernal de Hitomi.

**-" ¿Estas lista Hinata?, mi entrenamiento es sádico y muy agotador, Naruto lo soporta porque es un jinchuriki y pues va a costarte muchísimo más que a él y a él le costó mucho "-** hablo Hitomi para darle a entender a Hinata que lo que se avecinaba era muy difícil.

-" Si, asi podría seguir cerca de Naru-kun y podre mostrarle a los demás que no soy una molestia, sobre todo a padre "- dijo decidida Hinata.

** -" Genial, que comience tu infierno "-** dijo satánicamente Hitomi.

Luego de horas de entrenamiento, en los cuales los dos fueron sometidos por Hitomi a un infierno sobre la tierra Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la mansión a bañarse y darse un descanso tras terminar todos sus ejercicios y luego de que la pelirroja les diera su autorización y desapareciese diciendo algo de baños termales y masajes. Cuando terminaron de bañarse a Naruto le sonaron tan fuerte las tripas que se sonrojo, no era su culpa que la malvada pelirroja no les dejara ir a almorzar hasta dominar todo lo que ella les mando en el dia, lo cual no fue poco y tras este ruidito Hinata le dijo a Naruto que cocinaría algo para comer y este le propuso ayudarle en la cocina.

-" ¿Etto Naru-kun podrías cortar unas zanahorias en rodajas?, no necesito que queden perfectas no te preocupes "- pregunto Hinata.

-" Si, no te preocupes porlomenos eso si lo sé hacer ^w^ "- contesto Naruto feliz de poder ayudar en la preparación de la comida.

Ya luego de una hora de preparación entre errores, bromas, risas, cosas quemadas y mas bromas los dos genins lograron terminar de cocinar, luego del banquete que se sirvieron, y de varias repeticiones por parte del rubio diciendo que estaba tan o más rico que el ramen de Ichiraku los chicos fueron a la parte trasera de la mansión a estirarse y relajarse contemplando el pacifico atardecer que se presentaba sobre ellos, no era mentira que Hitomi les obligaba a estar todo el dia si era necesario para que aprendieran alguna cosa o solo para torturarles físicamente.

-" Naru-kun, tú crees que mi familia se preocupe porque no aparezca, digo sé que mi padre es duro y algo mmm no, muy frio conmigo, pero tendrá que preocuparse por mi y ver donde estoy "- dijo la ojiperla -" no deseo meterte en problemas ni tampoco a Hitomi-sensei, tal vez si vuelvo a la mansión y vengo todos los días para acá no creo que allá problema "- termino su explicación.

-" Mmmmm si quieres mi opinión, esta es …. Me importa un pepino si tu padre es el Hokage, el Raikage, el Mizukage, el Tsuchikage o el Kazekage o todos juntos, me da igual si chilla patalea o reclama, tu no volverás a esa mansión y no, no es porque se me pege la santa gana es porque si sales de este lugar serás blanco fácil para todo aquel que me tenga mala u odio porque ya toda la aldea sabe de kyubi y que tu estas a mi lado, digamos que alguien, no sé quien antes de que preguntes…bueno vio ettoo emm el beso o besos que nos dimos y mmm ahora en toda la aldea se rumorea que la primogénita Hyuga es la zorra del chico demonio y bueno en cualquier momento tu padre sabrá y no deseo que nada te pase, esto que siento por ti es amor y sé que me correspondes asi que no dejare que nadie te lastime incluida tu familia, por eso no saldrás de esta mansión ya que la barrera impedirá a todo aquel que no seas tú, Hitomi o yo entre aquí "- concluyo su explicación Naruto.

-" Gra…gracias Naru-kun, nadie se preocupo tanto por mi antes ^/^ "- dijo Hinata.

-" Bueno y ya que saque a tema lo del beso, deseo preguntarte algo referente a eso "- dijo Naruto.

-" ¿Y qué sería? "- pregunto nerviosa la Hyuga

-" Hina-chan … ¿desde cuando es que estas enamorada de mi? "- pregunto Naruto.

-" ¿Yo? "- fue todo lo que la pobre Hyuga pudo pronunciar y tras el cabeceo seco de Naruto en afirmación esta se desmayo en un santiamen para caer sobre el asustando al rubio quien grito Hina-chan tan fuerte que seguro se escucho hasta Suna.

Xxxxxxxx Un laaaaaaaaaaargoooo mes después xxxxxxxX

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el equipo siete fue fundado, habían realizado misiones de rango D durante todo el tiempo y la gran mayoría de los días resultaban con unas tres o cuatro misiones cumplidas. Naruto ya estaba completamente cabreado de estas misiones y sobretodo la del gato Tora, era un felino con mala pata pues su dueña era una autentica ogra, pero que se le podía hacer la tipa era rica y no tenia tacto con el pobre gato y eso lo demostraba claramente al estar frente a ellos tras devolverle al felino por decima vez en lo que iba de la semana y apachurrarlo contra su enorme busto asfixiando al pobre felino. Naruto ya arto de esto y tratando de parar esta estúpida misión la cual por lo que veía tendría que repetir en pocos días decidió hablar.

-" Emm señora si me permite lo deseo dar un consejo "- tras ganarse la atención de la dama y todos los de la sala Naruto prosiguió -" No es por faltarle el respeto ni nada, pero usted está siendo muy bruta con el pobre gato y es por ello que este se escapa, le recomiendo que si desea que se mantenga junto a usted, utilice menos fuerza en su agarre, le acaricie más despacio y con mas mimo y trate de acurrucarlo no asfixiarlo en su busto "- concluyo Naruto ante la vista sorprendida de todos esepto de la señora.

Ella al ver que el rubio solo trataba de ayudarle realizo lo que este dijo y milagrosamente el gato dejo de luchar para relajarse entre el abrazo y comenzar a ronronear y buscar más mimos por parte de su dueña. Cuando todos vieron que esto daba resultado exclamaron un profundo suspiro de alivio y miraron a la señora quien hablo.

-" Buen consejo jovencito, Lord Hokage si es tan amable de darle una recompensa extra al chico por tan grata ayuda, y no se moleste en darle un poco duplíquele la paga por dos meses de todas las misiones que realice, que yo se las costeare por ahorrarme tantos problemas "- y tras decir estas palabras la señora salió del despacho acompañada de un relajado gato y su dama de compañía.

-" Genial Naruto, no me lo espere de ti pero bueno estas demostrando que creces constantemente y que no estás perdiendo el tiempo "- hablo el Hokage.

-" Ya… ahora a lo importante …¡CUANDO NOS DARAS UNA MISION QUE VALGA LA PENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "- grito Naruto para ensordecer a todos en la habitación menos a Hinata, la cual al ver las intenciones de Naruto se tapo con chakra los oídos, no por nada llevaba un mes viviendo con su novio. ( NO PIENSEN COCHINADAS… aun xD)

-" Bien, bien ya que reclamas por algo más a tu nivel mmmm les daré una misión de rango C, ¿estás feliz? "- dijo el Sarutobi.

-" ¡Yaaaataaaaaaa! Siii alfin una misión buena "- volvió a gritar Naruto, para recibir un zape por parte de su novia -" Hina-chan porque me pegas T-T "- Lloriqueo cómicamente Naruto.

-" Nos dejaras sordos Naru-kun, además no te comportes como un niñito chico, ya eres un ninja y si vuelves a reclamar o a gritar tan fuerte te prometo que no habrá nada de ramen en un mes ò.ó "- le reto Hinata sorprendiendo a todos.

_-"¿Desde cuando Hinata cambio tanto y sobre todo, desde cuando reta, le da órdenes y deja callado a Naruto como si fuera su hijo pequeño?"- _Fue el pensamiento generalizado que paso por las mentes de todos los ahí presentes.

-" U.U si cariño T-T "- siguió lloriqueando Naruto, pero luego de decir la última palabra supo que las había literalmente cagado _-" mierda, se me olvido que no estamos en la mansión "-_ pensó Naruto.

-" ¿Cariño? "- fue la pregunta unánime que resonó en la sala.

-" No pregunten ¬¬ no les incumbe y ni se les ocurra tratar de sacarle algo a Hina-chan porque tampoco podrán, esta desmayada T-T "- todos miraron a la Hyuga la cual se mantenía en su lugar, parada, firme como un roble hasta que se tambaleo un poco y como en cámara lenta comenzó a caer, pero antes de tocar el piso fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Naruto.

-" Ejem… bien siguiendo con lo que estábamos… TAZUNA-SAN PUEDE PASAR "- hablo el Hokage para que luego se abriera la puerta y entrara un hombre ya mayor con pinta de borracho y para rematarla una botella de sake en la mano –" Este es el equipo que le protegerá hasta Nami no Kuni "- dijo al tal Tazuna.

-" ¿Ellos? "- pregunto apuntándoles despectivamente -" el pelinegro a leguas se nota que es emo, aunque tal vez de algo sirva, la chica ni despierta esta, parece una debilucha, el enano rubio debe ser el más débil del grupo más incluso que la chica y este tipo es un ciclope, ¿usted cree que me puedan proteger? "- un segundo después de terminar con sus palabras el anciano tenía una kunai enterrada a centímetros de su tráquea, otra justo en medio de su entrepierna solo que unos milímetros más abajo (la sudo gorda) y otra destrozo la botella de sake que tenía en su mano.

-" Vuelva a decir algo sobre Hina-chan, Kakashi-sensei, bakasuke o yo y estará a tres metros bajo tierra en un minuto "- hablo fríamente Naruto.

-" Bien partirán dentro de dos horas, pueden retirarse y antes de que se vayan… Naruto no se ataca a quien debes proteger aunque te saque de tus casillas, ¿okey? "- tras el asentimiento del ojiazul el Hokage dio la orden de irse a preparar y todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin excepto Sasuke.

-" Debo aprender a hacer eso luego "- pensó mientras saltaba por unos techos en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

Ya pasadas las dos horas, todos estaban reunidos esperando a que llegaran Naruto y Hinata e increíblemente Kakashi también esperaba apoyado en un árbol cercano leyendo su Icha Icha.

-" Porque se demoran tantoooo "- reclamaron Tazuna y Sasuke a la vez.

Cuando Kakashi iba a hablar se sintió como algo fuera cayendo desde muy alto y tras unos segundos una sombra termino estrellándose justo fuera de las puertas de konoha.

-" Vez viajar en Kitsiu no fue mala idea llegamos más rápido "- la voz de Naruto resonó en el lugar del impacto.

-" Si, tenias razón Naru-kun "- esta vez fue la voz de Hinata.

Al acercarse todos lograron ver algo que les impacto. Naruto y Hinata se encontraban montados sobre un gran zorro de porlomenos un metro y medio de alto por dos metros casi tres de largo de color rojo en las patas hasta llegar un poco mas arriba de mitad de patas, el pecho color rojo y la punta de sus tres colas en rojo, todo lo demás era color blanco y unos ojos de un color tipo ámbar.

-" Gracias Kitsiu puedes ir a descansar "- le dijo Naruto al animal.

-" Que este bien Naruto-sama, hasta luego Hinata-sama "- se despidió el zorro para luego desaparecer en un puff.

-" ¿Listos chicos?, ya nos vamos "- dijo Kakashi emprendiendo el viaje.

Y asi por primera vez el equipo siete salía fuera de la aldea rumbo a Nami no Kuni en una misión, sin esperar lo que les vendría.

Siii se que me he demorado mucho en subir el tercer capi, pero e tenido dificultades técnicas y familiares y por primera vez ( iner: primera vez que escribes zopenco… cállate mierda o te voy a buscar ahí adentro y te doy una paliza! ) y pues me dio ese temido enemigo del escritor… se me bloquearon ideas y salieron otras pero al final algo salió ^w^ espero les guste y esperen pacientemente el 4to capi ya que esta en progreso y pienso subirlo si va bien en lo que va de la semana este lo puse mas largito asi qe espero les aya gutao . eso BYE

Agan feliz a este pobre niñito y dejenme un reviewcito ^w^ x3


	4. Misión, un sello y un nuevo reto

HOLAAAAAA xD primero que nada perdón por tardarme ,,,, si se me demore mucho, asi q ya saben xD si desean me dan de tomatazos y zapes o lo q deseen…aquí les pongo el capitulo 4 jejeje

emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi, también quen sabe su konan o a ankito, talves hasta a terumi mei no están nada mal, es decir me conformo con shion digo yo o sasame, no se xD demás y las pongo jejeje voten y vere a quien desean que una a esta historia total hay Naruto para todas cuando escribo yo xD…

weno weno no les molesto mxo aora a lo que importa

-" Bola de pelos pulguienta "- es blabla normal

-" No me digas asi mocosoooo "- es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran

_-" el escritor esta medio loco ¿no crees Hitomi-chan? "-_ pensamientos de personajes

_**-" Si si lo creo, pero no se lo digas porque se enojara "-**_ pensamientos de Hitomi xD

(LOS ESCUCHE grrrr Naruto voy a ver tu cara ruborizada de sobremanera en este capitulo y te prometo que te are llorar del sufrimiento)

_-" mierda creo que estoy muerto "-_ lloro Naruto

-" ¿Emm cuando apareceremos nosotros? "- personaje nuevos de la historia pero que son importantes jejeje

(De ahí, no molesten por ahora, jejeje por aquí me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

-" Bueno pero que sea luego eh ¬.¬ "- dijo otra voz.

-" SIIII, ya dejen de molestar al escritor que tiene que empezar "- les grito Hinata en mi defensa. (jejej gracias linda ^-^) sonrojo extremo por parte de ella O/O

a lo mero mero weno aquí les va el fic! :

Capitulo 4-

Misión y un sello especial.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a Nami no Kuni Naruto noto que el constructor de puentes estaba incomodo, prefirió mantenerse en silencio y sin que nadie lo notara mando un pulso de chakra a su alrededor con un rango de cinco kilómetros. Luego de inspeccionar el área y darse cuenta de lo que podía estar sucediendo utilizo el chakra de Hitomi para comunicarse de forma telepática con Hinata a la cual le explico lo detectado y dio un mensaje luego le miro discretamente y asintió, Hinata activo su byakugan sin llamar la atención del emo coff coff Sasuke y de Kakashi verificando la zona. Naruto mientras tanto repasaba lo que hace poco estuvieron entrenando con Hinata.

_**XxFlash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto y Hinata estaban dentro de la mente del primero gracias al chakra de Hitomi y entrenaban arduamente en el manejo de las armas seleccionadas, Naruto seguía puliendo su taijutsu con sus garras-guadañas y Hinata tras un largo tiempo de decisión eligió un juego de Sai las cuales tenían una leve diferencia de las normales, estas eran más gruesas, llevaba un diamante incrustado en el punto en donde los tres picos de la Sai se unen, el cual sirve como condensador de chakra para aumentar el rango del arma y su resistencia, en el mango poseía una cadena la cual se extendía y/o acortaba con chakra para poder mantenerlas unidas a las muñecas y no perderlas en batalla, como también para causar daño al enemigo pues al inferirles chakra si se deseaba se activaban unos picos a lo largo de toda la cadena y lo mejor de todo era que eran tan livianas como un Kunai.

Llevaban según ellos semanas completas entrenándose, según Naruto el había perdido la cuenta a la semana y tanto, Hinata creía que llevaban cerca del mes, pero ninguno se rendía en el entrenamiento y progresaban a pasos agigantados según palabras de la misma Hitomi.

**-" Bueno chicos veo que han tenido un gran progreso, y como ya va siendo hora que despierten es mejor que descansen sus mentes un rato, cuando vuelvan a la realidad y luego de que terminen todas sus misiones quiero que vallan a conseguir las Sai para Hinata, luego que realicen sus ejercicios y que coman algo nutritivo, esto último te lo recalco mas a ti Naruto, aparte yo no saldré en unos días estoy un tanto cansada por el uso excesivo de mi chakra en un cuerpo que no es mío por lo tanto tengan más cuidado cuando anden por fuera de la mansión y la barrera, también está el hecho de que tengo que averiguar la forma de salir sin la necesidad de que Naruto haga un clon porque al final aunque él no se haya dado cuenta también gasta de su chakra y no es bueno que el gaste de esa forma porque en una misión no puede estar falto de recursos y con las reservas bajas y aunque la idea de la pequeña fue buena no resulto como nosotros creíamos "-** hablo Hitomi.

-" Bien, pero si sabes algo dínoslo porque he pensado una forma de sacarte, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien experto en sellos y ni Hina-chan ni tu lo son, menos yo "- contesto Naruto.

-" Como dice Naru-kun estamos planeando una forma de sacarle de este lugar asi que no se angustie tanto Hitomi-sensei, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo no se preocupe "- dijo Hinata.

**-" Bueno, los veo luego me voy a dormir "- **respondió Hitomi despareciendo del lugar.

Tras la conversación Kyubi les mando al mundo real y se despertaron solo para darse cuenta que los meses que supuestamente entrenaron solo fue una muy larga noche.

-" Esto de que ella pueda controlar el tiempo dentro de mi mente es genial, aprendimos mucho en una sola noche, aunque tengo un dolor de cabezas monumental… ¿y tu Hina-chan? "- le pregunto el ojiazul.

-" Estoy igual que tu… mejor vamos a desayunar y a juntarnos con los demás… luego veremos el resto de nuestros quehaceres "- le dijo Hinata.

-" Haaiiiiii, como ordene su majestad jajajaja "- se medio rio medio burlo Naruto.

-" Ven aquí ahora mismo "- le dijo Hinata con un tono muy dulce, el cual al escucharlo Naruto prefirió correr.

-" Soldado que escapa sirve para otra guerra "- pensó Naruto con Hinata detrás de él –" Mamáááá! "- grito Naruto.

**-" Mocoso porsiacaso e abierto un nexo entre tu mente y la mocosa asi que se pueden comunicar con mi chakra, si ella desea hablar contigo se gastara igualmente mi chakra asi que dile que no se preocupe, eso es todo se me había olvidado decirte "-** le hablo Hitomi para luego bostezar y no volverse a escuchar.

_**XxFin Flash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

-" Bueno espero que el entrenamiento le haya servido a Hina-chan creo que tendremos diversión ^w^ "- pensó Naruto.

Luego de avanzar por media hora Naruto vio un charco de agua, se le izo raro pues no había llovido en semanas asi que concluyo que era en esa zona donde los tratarían de emboscar.

En un movimiento que nadie pudo ver dos tipos encapuchados y con garras metálicas unidas con cadenas unas a otras atacaron a Kakashi el cual fue reducido a pedazos por la cadena, tras esto el ojinegro se paralizo y Naruto como Hinata se pusieron en guardia frente a su compañero y el constructor.

-" Mira nada mas una panda de mocosos y el constructor, ahora mandan a niños a realizar el trabajo de los grandes "- hablo uno de los hermanos demonios.

-" Mmm podríamos matar a los tres tipos y luego divertirnos con la chica, además mira tiene esos ojos, la podríamos vender y sacar un buen dineral "- le respondió el otro.

Apenas esas palabras fueron dichas el lugar por completo sintió una baja impresionante de temperatura y un abrumador instinto asesino aumentando de forma casi imposible, todas las miradas se centraron en el rubio quien con la mirada baja solo apretaba sus puños y no paraba de temblar.

-" Oh que pasa pequeño, ¿el miedo y la impotencia de saber sus destinos hace que ni moverte puedas?, jajajajjajajajja entonces primero te matare a ti luego a los otros dos y usare a la chica para divert…."-.

No alcanzo a terminar de decir lo ultimo cuando se vio con un puño de chakra puro de color rojo incrustado en su estomago el cual lo mando a volar hasta que la cadena tiro y su hermano le trajo de vuelta a la tierra a diez metros de distancia.

-" Nunca, nunca te dejaría tocar a Hina-chan , antes muerto "- hablo Naruto bajando el puño envuelto en chakra rojo y levantando la mirada revelando los ojos rasgados y de color rojo, sus marcas acentuadas, sus colmillos crecidos y su pelo mas erizado.

-" Q..qu…qué demonios eres tú "- hablo el otro demonio que aun estaba en pie pero con el brazo adolorido por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para frenar el vuelo de su hermano.

-" Soy tu peor pesadilla "- luego de decir esas palabras Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos, Kakashi que estaba escondido tuvo que destapar su ojo izquierdo y aun asi no logro ver de dónde provino el primer golpe ni el siguiente ni los otros que fueron llegando a los ninjas enemigos. Después de molerlos a golpes y de que Hinata le llamase Naruto paro de atacarles para mirarles y verlos en un estado completamente lamentable.

-" Buen trabajo Naruto, luego me explicaras sobre ese chakra rojo "- le hablo Kakashi.

Luego de amarrar a los hermanos demonio, y mandar un mensaje a konoha para que los vinieran a recoger, el grupo le exigió una explicación al constructor y tras escucharla decidieron de forma unánime ir a Nami no Kuni a resolver su problema.

Siguieron avanzando más tranquilamente cuando de un momento a otro Naruto agarro a Hinata y se lanzo al piso al mismo tiempo que Kakashi hacia lo mismo con Sasuke y Tazuna, solo para evitar que una gigantesca zambato les decapitara. Esta espada se incrusto en un árbol y luego un hombre se paro sobre ella.

-" Miren nada más, si es Sharingan Kakashi haciéndola de niñera "- hablo el hombre sobre la espada -" Ahora sé porque los hermanos demonio no pudieron ganar "-.

-" Zabuza Momochi el Kirigakure no Kijin o Demonio de la Niebla, ninja renegado de Kiri y espadachín de la niebla "- hablo Kakashi -" Todos no interfieran, yo les defenderé, no ustedes encárguense de proteger al constructor "- les indico el tuerto.

-" Bien a pelear "- dijo Zabuza lanzándose a la acción al igual que Kakashi.

Llevaban un buen periodo peleando, Zabuza hizo uso del Kirigakure no Jutsu y ocultarse entre la niebla, hacia uso de sus Mizu Bunshin cada vez que Kakashi estaba por eliminarle, luego atrapa a Kakashi en su prisión de agua y todo se complica, crea un Mizu Bunshin para terminar el trabajo y cuando por fin cree haber ganado Naruto utiliza sus garras-guadaña para interceptar la zambato y destruir el Bunshin.

-" Pero que tenemos aquí, dime pequeñajo que son esas armas, nunca había visto unas asi y eh visto muchas "- le pregunto Zabuza a Naruto.

-" Estas son mis Taron Tengoku no Kama y fueron diseñadas especialmente por mí y para mi, están hechas de una aleación de metales especiales y de mucho de mi chakra, para que solo yo las pueda portar o alguien que tenga algo que ver con mi sangre "- explico Naruto.

-" Déjame decirte mocoso que se ven muy bien, pero no podrás hacer mucho con algo tan pequeño contra mi Kubikiri Houcho "- se burlo Zabuza.

-" Eso lo veremos "- tras estas palabras Naruto volvió a desaparecer como lo izo contra los hermanos demonio y apareció tras Zabuza para asestarle un golpe y desaparecer el Mizu bunshin que se dirigía a ellos, pues Zabuza había creado varios. Golpe tras golpe movimiento tras movimiento Naruto impresionaba más y más a todos los ahí presentes esepto Hinata, quien miraba tranquila como su amado rubio combatía.

_-" Como a conseguido esas armas, como puede tener tanto poder, ese poder debería ser mío yo tengo el derecho por sangre y por mi clan, ese dobe me deberá dar muchas explicaciones "-_ pensó Sasuke

_-" Tendré que preguntarle como a conseguido esas armas y quien lo a entrenado, no puedo creer cuanto a avanzado este chico y yo ni siquiera e intervenido, perdóneme maestro creo que todavía no e podido ser un buen shinobi como usted quería "-_ pensó Kakashi.

-" Maldición este niñato me está dando una paliza y no e podido ni siquiera asestarle un rasguño, creo tendré que ponerme serio "- pensó Zabuza -" Bien me aburriste, te matare y luego a los demás "- dijo para luego comenzar a formar sellos con su mano libre y crear un gigantesco dragón de agua -" Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu "-

El dragón de agua cargo contra Naruto y el grupo, al ver esto el rubio pensó que no le quedaba de otra que utilizar algún Jutsu.

-" ¿A si? Entonces comete este, Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu "- grito Naruto para luego ver como los dos grandes dragones chocaban entre sí, pero algo raro sucedía según Zabuza, su dragón cada vez retrocedía mas, no era posible que un mequetrefe le estuviera ganando en un jutsu que el tanto usaba o si, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar y solo pudo esquivar al ver como su dragón era destruido por el contrario y se dirigía asía él, al alejarse de la prisión esta se des hiso liberando a Kakashi.

-" Bien echo Naruto, es mi turno "- le dijo Kakashi.

(emm pos de aquí en adelante es exactamente igual a lo que todos conocemos, ya saben la pelea en el agua dragón vs dragón, luego cascada vs cascada, Zabuza a punto de morir y salvado por los senbon de Haku disfrazada de ambu ( SI ACA ES MUJER WUAJAJJAJAJA xD) y luego ir rumbo al pueblo con Kakashi desmayado por el uso de sharingan).

Habían pasado unos días y los chicos realizaban ejercicios que Kakashi les había ordenado, claro está que Naruto y Hinata solo eran clones dejados por el rubio para ir a entrenar a otro lado y que el Uchiha no les molestara. El tuerto se dio cuenta de esto y reemplazándose también por un clon siguió a sus alumnos para ver que hacían llevándose una gran sorpresa. Sobre el agua de un gran lago habían porlomenos cincuenta clones de Naruto y otros cincuenta de Hinata, unos combatiendo entre sí, otros meditando, otros leyendo, otros manipulando agua con su chakra y unos pocos mas practicando distintos tipos de jutsu tanto básicos como elementales y de todos los elementos. Cuando iba a hablar escucho la voz de Naruto provenir de la orilla del lago, y al acercarse un poco vio también a Hinata.

-" Bien Hina-chan hoy veremos si lo que dice Hitomi-sensei es verdad y puedo despertar algún doujutsu, pero como dijo que lo más probable era que despertara el tal rinnegan o alguno relacionado con sus ojos, aparte de aumentar considerablemente mis sentidos y tacto, también vamos a ver si podemos evolucionar tu byakugan como dijo que podíamos tal vez y algo bueno sale de todo esto "- le hablo Naruto a Hinata, mientras Kakashi solo escuchaba algo incrédulo la conversación.

-" Bien entonces comencemos Naru-kun "- tras estas palabras Hinata activo su byakugan y se alejo unos pasos de Naruto -" ¿Naru-kun te acuerdas como eran los pasos verdad?, primero inyecta una pequeña cantidad de chakra en tus ojos, luego moldéala alrededor de estos mantenla un momento y solo después expúlsala a través de estos "- le indico la peliazul y el rubio fue cumpliendo una por una las indicaciones.

Cuando Naruto llego a la parte de expulsar el chakra algo raro paso, fue como una explosión de chakra contenido en la cara del rubio la cual causo susto tanto en Hinata como en Kakashi el cual salió de su escondite asustando a su alumna solo para atrapar al rubio antes de caer y comenzar a revisarle, pero antes siquiera de lograr ver si estaba bien Naruto abrió sus ojos revelando algo que les dejo impactados, en sus ojos se podían ver claramente seis círculos de color azul-celeste partidos a la mitad de forma vertical por una pupila de color rojo como si fuera la de Hitomi y todas las iris ( los seis cirulos se toman como iris según eh leído asi que sería como no tener esclerótica(parte blanca del ojo) aunque sí la tiene entre los espacios de los círculos que vendrían siendo iris, ni yo me entiendo, si ustedes lo hacen mándenme un abrazo de consolación T-T) conectados entre sí con las colas de pequeñas aspas como las de un sharingan también de color celeste y la esclerótica de color gris oscuro.

-" Que demonios le isiste a tus ojos Naruto, porque se ven asi "- pregunto Kakashi solo para ser ignorado completamente por el rubio el cual se soltó de su abrazo y corriendo se dirigió al lago para poder verse en el reflejo.

-" Genial, veo muchísimo más detallado, haber esperen un momento "- Naruto le inyecto chakra a sus ojos y como lo pensó hubo resultados, al mirar a Kakashi podía ver lo que según el serian las vías de chakra, lo mismo con Hinata, al aumentar el chakra se fijo que podía ver a distancias enormes y asi estuvo largo rato probando todas las nuevas maravillas que sus ojos podían realizar.

Ya cansados de ser ignorados por naruto tanto Hinata como Kakashi le gritaron -" NARUTO/NARU-KUN! "- asustando a naruto el cual perdió el control de chakra en sus ojos y los desactivo.

-" Emm si? "- respondió para luego ser repletado por preguntas y más preguntas por parte de su sensei y su novia.

**Xxx Horas después xxX**

-" Emm entonces tengo que ponerle un nombre a este nuevo doujutsu, mmm pensemos, tienen que ayudarme no soy muy bueno en esto de los nombres "- les dijo naruto.

Y asi estuvieron por casi una hora pensando en un buen nombre para este poderoso doujutsu.

**-" Que tal Onigan o Garriugan, o no mejor Kyubigan, o no se tal vez Mugengan sería como ojos infinitos, ¿te gusta? "-** aportaba ideas Hitomi.

-" Si, ese me gusto "- dijo Naruto desconcertando a los otros dos -" Bien ya tenemos un nombre, que les parece Mugengan o Garriugan, el primero tiene como significado ojos infinitos y el segundo es solo un nombre pues no se le da más sonido, esos dos me suenan más "- explico Naruto.

-" Mugengan o Garriugan, los dos podrían sonar bien, pero el significado es lo que vale asi que Mugengan para mi "- dijo el tuerto.

-" Si Naru-kun, el significado es importante asi que Mugengan queda elegido "- hablo Hinata.

-" Yatta tengo doujutsu con nombre y todo jejjeeje, bueno Kakashi-sensei, ya que al parecer nos espiabas sabes que ahora veremos cómo evolucionar el byakugan de Hina-chan asi que si pudieras darnos más tiempo alargando de alguna forma el entrenamiento de Sasuke, nos arias un gran favor, dile no sé que es para ver si puede despertar el sharingan, nosotros necesitaremos de todo el chakra posible y sobretodo Hina-chan asi que los clones se desharán "- explico Naruto.

-" Bien vere si puedo lograrlo, nos vemos al rato "- y tras esto desapareció en un Shunshin.

-" Bien comencemos, es mi turno "- dijo Hinata.

-" Más le vale a Hitomi-sensei que esto salga bien porque yo me puedo recuperar rápido con su chakra si pasa algo, pero tu no asi que si veo que algo va mal detendré el flujo de su chakra a tus ojos, ¿entendido? "- y tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Hinata comenzaron con el traspaso de chakra a los ojos de Hinata con su byakugan activado.

**Xxx Otras tantas horas después xxX **

Naruto traía a Hinata durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos, aferrada a su chaqueta mientras el entraba a la casa del constructor de puentes.

-" Ya llegamos "- Dijo Naruto mientras entraba al comedor con una medio despierta Hinata aun aferrada a uno de sus brazos.

-" Que bien que llegan, la cena esta lista "- dijo Tsunami la hija de Tazuna.

-" Itadakimatsu/Itadakimatsu "- Dijeron al mismo tiempo en la mesa comenzando a devorar todo lo que podían, nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron hay.

-" Naruto, Hinata no coman tan aprisa se atragantaran "- les dijo Kakashi con una gotita de anime en la nuca.

-" Dobes, hm "- fue el comentario del Uchiha.

-" Debemos comer mucho para poder derrotar a todos los que se nos crucen, por ejemplo ese tal Gato y librar este lugar de una vez "- dijo alegre Naruto mientras engullía otro pedazo de carne.

-" Ustedes solo morirán como los demás "- dijo un pequeño que salía por uno de los pasillos -" No son rivales para Gato "- Dijo.

-" Inari no seas asi de mal educado "- le reprendió su madre.

-" Nosotros somos ninjas entrenados, él un simple comerciante, le ganaremos "- refuto Naruto ante la negatividad del crio.

-" Y tú que sabes, de seguro has tenido una buena vida, no has tenido qu sufrir hambre y no sabes cómo es sufrir por no tener un padre, no sabes nada del mundo eres solo un tonto más que vive en su nube color rosa "- lo siguiente que supo Inari era que estaba siendo levantado por el cuello de su camisa y al mirar los ojos del chico frente a él se congelo, eran tan rojos y llenos de ira, sed de sangre y maldad que se orino en sus pantalones.

-" Tú eres el que no sabe nada, hay afuera hay gente que la pasa peor que tú y un buen ejemplo soy yo "- le hablo Naruto cada vez más enojado -" Al nacer sellaron mi vida, mis padres fallecieron ese mismo dia, a mis tres años fue echado del orfanato en donde vivía, de ahí en adelante todos mis cumpleaños debía de encerrarme en mi apartamento, el cual Hokage-jiji me dio para tener donde vivir, aunque de todas formas siempre me encontraba la mista turba para golpearme y lastimarme hasta dejarme al borde de la muerte, no solo en esos días, también cada vez que se les antojaba, toda mi aldea me veía con ojos de odio y rencor, en mi primer día de academia me intentaron dar muerte, solo a hace pocos años conseguí mi primera amiga, siempre eh estado solo, me alimentaba de los desperdicios que botaban a la basura porque nadie me vendía algo para comer o me cobraban tres veces más caro y te puedo seguir contando como de terrible ha sido mi vida, pero no lo hare porque no perderé mi tiempo con un niño malcriado "- soltándolo Naruto se alejo a la puerta solo para volverse y decir -" me e enfrentado a la muerte más veces de lo que muchos ninjas experimentados podrían jactarse y eme aquí, yo no me di por vencido, no me rendí y seguí subiendo, luchando yo contra toda una aldea que veía al demonio dentro de mí y no a mí, porque eso es lo que sello mi vida "- y tras estas palabras desapareció en un Shunshin dejando detrás solo llamas de color azul y naranja.

-" Voy a ver como esta, no lo dejare solo en ese estado, no nos esperen para dormir creo que buscara con que desquitarse "- y tras eso Hinata también desapareció en un Shunshin solo que a diferencia del anterior las llamas eran azules y blancas.

Para todos los ahí presentes las revelaciones y palabras dichas por Naruto mostraron cuan cruel podía llegar a ser la vida, eh Inari solo pudo pensar _-" Creo que tiene razón, eh vivido bien comparado con el "- _

Luego de buscarlo por unos veinte minutos Hinata encontró a Naruto apoyado en el tronco de lo que alguna vez debió ser un gran árbol en medio de un gran campo de flores, las cuales eran preciosas. Naruto miraba las estrellas mientras pensaba y al darse cuenta de la presencia de su novia volteo el rostro para mirarla.

-" Hola Hina-chan, perdóname no pude resistirme a hacer lo que hice "- dijo Naruto.

-" No te preocupes, creo que has causado un efecto en Inari-san y en su familia, mejor aun veo que no te has puesto a destruir todo jajaja "- rio Hinata para luego ver la expresión avergonzada de Naruto.

-" A unos doscientos metros cree un nuevo claro y le deje con un lago incluido jejeje "- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Una gota gigantesca apareció en la nuca de Hinata, pero luego de mirar a Naruto comprendió que era mejor que se destensara de esa forma a que lo isiese con alguien vivo.

-" Mejor ven aca y dame un abrazo que lo necesito, recordar mi pasado me hace mal "- dijo Naruto.

Hinata se le acerco y se acomodo entre las piernas del ojiazul, de tal manera que le permitiera estar de lado apoyando su hombro contra el estomago de Naruto y su cabeza contra su pecho semi-abrazándole, Naruto la rodeo por debajo de sus hombros y se quedaron cómodamente abrazados disfrutando del momento.

-" Te amo Hina-chan "- le dijo en un susurro el rubio a la peliazul.

-" Y yo a ti Naru-kun "- le respondió sonrojada la ojiperla solo para sentir como la mano de Naruto alzaba su rostro y este reclamaba sus labios. Y asi con un beso la pareja se volvió a abrazar y terminaron por quedar profundamente dormidos.

**Xxx A la mañana siguiente xxX**

La feliz pareja dormía tranquilamente abrazados hasta que fueron despertados de forma tranquila por una chica que estaba delante de ellos mientras les llamaba.

-" Hola chicos, no deberían de dormir a la intemperie, eso les causara un resfrió "- aconsejo la misteriosa chica -" Soy Haku, vine a este lugar a recoger unas cuantas yerbas medicinales para un amigo mío, ¿y ustedes? "- pregunto.

-" Estábamos descansando después de haber entrenado mucho en los últimos días y aprovechando de pasar tranquilos un ratito a solas "- respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba mas contra si a la sonrojada peliazul.

-" Veo que son novios, que bien hacen una bella pareja "- felicito Haku -" Pero para que deseas hacerte más fuerte, ya se ve que lo eres "- volvió a preguntar.

-" Deseo ser más fuerte para poder proteger a quienes son importantes para mi, por ejemplo Hina-chan "- respondió Naruto.

-" ¿Y tú? "- le pregunto a Hinata.

-" Tengo sus mismas razones, deseo ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, para poder estar con Naru-kun y para protegerle "- respondió decidida la chica.

-" Y tu, para que necesitas las yerbas "- pregunto Naruto.

-" Para un amigo, sufrió un accidente mientras intentaba realizar un jutsu y se daño a si mismo "- dijo Haku.

-" Bien entonces te ayudaremos/Bien entonces te ayudaremos "- dijeron al unisonó la pareja.

-" Muchas gracias "- respondió Haku.

Y asi estuvieron recogiendo yerbas medicinales para Haku por un buen rato hasta que dijo que eran suficientes.

-" Muchas gracias, con esto bastara "- les agradeció Haku -" Espero nos volvamos a ver, y por cierto, soy chico "- dijo.

-" Jajajajajajaja esa no te la crees ni tú, en primera, yo tengo un olfato ultra fino y detecto cualquier olor como para diferenciar entre macho y hembra, y segundo ese movimiento de caderas es aunque disimulado bastante bien, de mujer, asi que a mí no me haces tonto "- respondió Naruto -" Ah y sobre la ayuda de eso no te preocupes, dile a Zabuza que se recupere luego, deseo otro enfrentamiento con él para probar algo que estuve pensando, su olor esta en impregnado en ti, nos vemos "- dijo Naruto feliz mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de fuego con Hinata.

-" Debí de a verlos matado, pero se veían tan bien… estúpidas hormonas "- se reprendió Haku.

Tras alejarse de Haku la pareja volvió a la casa del constructor, desayunaron y luego fueron a entrenar con el mismo método que utilizaron para escabullirse la primera vez, pero esta vez sin ser detectados por Kakashi.

Ya había pasado una semana completa desde que estaban en ese lugar y nada raro pasaba asi que Naruto decidió seguir durmiendo un poco más mientras el resto seguía con lo suyo. Le había pedido a Kakashi si podía realizar las tareas sin él, ya que el entrenar sus nuevos ojos lo habían dejado completamente desecho y que cuando despertara se les uniría.

Mientras Naruto estaba durmiendo, en el puente las cosas se calentaban pues Zabuza y el ambu (Haku) se presentaban nuevamente y la batalla comenzaba. Mientras Kakashi peleaba contra Momochi, Hinata resguardaba al constructor mientras Sasuke peleaba contra Haku. Al ver la tremenda desventaja que tenia Sasuke, Hinata dejo un clon con el constructor y fue a ayudar al ojinegro logrando reducir en medida al ambu, pero en un cambio drástico y un jutsu de por medio se vieron encerrados dentro de un domo de hielo del cual muchas imágenes del ambu se reflejaban y una lluvia de senbon de hielo se precipitaron sobre ellos solo para que la Hyuga demostrara porque lo era utilizando el Kaiten. Una y otra vez el Kaiten era usado por Hinata para su defensa y la de su compañero, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite y no lograba encontrar una forma de librarse de esos espejos de hielo que no con un Katon desaparecían.

_-" Naru-Kun ayúdanos "- _fue el pensamiento de la peliazul en el momento en que utilizo lo último que tenia de chakra en su ultimo Kaiten y caía rendida de rodillas al lado de un igual de cansado ojinegro "-

-" Hasta aquí han llegado, no deseo matarles, pero es mi deber "- y con eso dicho ataco.

(De forma paralela a la pelea con Haku)

Naruto despertó por un fuerte ruido en la planta baja de la casa, salió por la ventana ya completamente vestido y se dio cuenta de que estaban maltratando a Tsunami-san y que Inari era golpeado por uno de los Samurái que trataban de llevarse a la mujer. En menos de lo que alguien pudiera decir Ramen el tipo que sujetaba a Tsunami voló por los aires chocándose contra el que arrastraba a Inari para terminar incrustados en una pared de la casa, madre e hijo miraron en dirección del ojiazul solo para verlo con una pierna levantada y la mirada seria. Después de atar a los Samuráis Naruto desapareció con un Shunshin al escuchar en su mente la voz de Hinata _-" Naru-kun ayúdanos "-_

(Volvemos a la batalla justo cuando Haku está lanzando un millar de senbon de hielo sobre nuestra querida ojiperla y el emo)

-" Mueran "- dijo Haku lanzando su ataque solo para ver como una garra de chakra rojo desvanecía todas sus senbon y rompia la mayoría de los espejos de hielo.

-" Perdona Haku-chan pero no permitiré que dañes mas a mi novia ni a Sasuke "- dijo Naruto parado fuera del domo con la mano estirada y envuelto en chakra rojo con el manto de una cola.

-" Que es eso, no es chakra normal "- fue la seria respuesta de Haku.

-" Es algo especial y solo mío, no te puedo decir mas pero si te llego a dar un golpe con esto declárate derrotada asi que por favor no sigamos peleando, podemos arreglar esto con palabras "- Naruto le sonrió a Haku y al ver que esta dejaba la guardia baja el chakra de Hitomi fue volviendo al interior de Naruto para luego estrechar la mano de la chica de hielo -" Vez no era necesario seguir luchando, solo falta parar a Kakashi-sensei y a Zabuza y luego deshacernos de Gato, asi que …"- justo en ese momento se pudo oir entre la niebla como si un millar de pájaros cantasen, Naruto pensando en que podía ser algo malo desidio crear un clon y dejarlo con los chicos y se fue rumbo donde sentía la presencia quieta de Zabuza y a Kakashi emanando una descomunal cantidad de chakra en su mano.

-" Debe ser esa tal técnica que hiso famoso a Kakashi-sensei debo apurarme "- y realizando un Shunshin logro ponerse a tiempo en la trayectoria su sensei salvando a Zabuza utilizando sus Garras-Guadaña para detener el ataque.

-" Que se supones que haces Naruto, mas te vale una buena explicación "- exigió el tuerto.

-" Mira para allá, ay la tienes "- le respondió Naruto apuntando en dirección del otro lado del puente donde muchos mercenarios y samuráis estaban y en el centro de todos ellos un hombre gordo y bajito sonreía siniestramente.

-" Miren nada más, si es el Demonio de la Niebla completamente derrotado y su perra dominada JAJAJAJA por eso sabía que tenía que contratar a estos amiguitos "- dijo apuntando hacia atrás riendo -" Acaben con todos y déjenme a las dos chicas, me servirán para pasar el rato aparte esa chica es usuaria de un Kekkei_Genkai_ y puede que la otra también porque sus ojos son raros además después se las prestare para que jueguen con ellas WUAJAJAJAJAJA "-

Y volvió a suceder, el ambiente se congelo en su totalidad, ya no solo bajo la temperatura también se sentía una brisa muy helada, pero lo que realmente mantenía a todos congelados en sus sitios fue el instinto acecino que se sintió. Kakashi juraba que era el mismo sentimiento que le llego cuando Kyubi ataco la hoja, Zabuza no daba crédito junto con Haku y Sasuke estaba que se orinaba, los mercenarios no sabían qué hacer si seguir ahí o seguir sus instintos y correr gritando como niñas.

-" Hina-chan aléjales a todos "- fue todo lo que Naruto dijo para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin y aparecer frente a Gato -" Se termino "- dijo para comenzar la masacre.

Hinata trato de alejar a los demás, pero todos negaron y prefirieron quedarse a ver qué sucedería. Naruto aplico chakra y sus garras aparecieron y justo cuando estaba por comenzar su ataque una voz resonó en su mente.

**-" Naru-chan aplícales chakra de viento "-** dijo Hitomi.

_-" Ok a ver qué pasa "-_ pensó Naruto.

Al aplicarles chakra a sus garras estas comenzaron a brillar y al fijarse desde la base de las garras comenzó a tomar forma una pequeña espada que siguió por sobre estas y se alargo por casi un metro y medio en sus dos brazos dando la forma a dos espadas de viento( sería algo asi como tener las garras normales pues son los dedos y que desde la base es decir por sobre los nudillos se formase una espada de viento con el chakra… pa ver si asi entienden xD no me explico muy bien a veces) y desde la base de las guadañas se formaban en ambos brazos un par de guadañas de viento del mismo tamaño que las metálicas, pero más anchas dando el aspecto de escudos cortantes.

_-" Mmmm genial al parecer aplicando chakra elemental varia "-_ pensó Naruto solo para recibir un asentimiento por parte de Hitomi.

-" Que comience la función "- dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

Decir que lo que se vio en ese lugar traumo a Sasuke y dejo perplejos a todos es poco, todos y caga uno de los mercenarios se hallaban reducidos en pedazos y Gato se hallaba temblando arrodillado frente a Naruto.

-" Yo no te are nada, ellos si "- dijo apuntando en dirección al pueblo en donde todos los pueblerinos se hallaban armados con palos y escobas aparte de otras cosas como rastrillos.

-" Ellos dictaran si mueres o no "- dijo a voz de grito y solo se ollo una respuesta.

-" Elimínalo/ Mátalo "- Naruto a petición de la gente levanto su brazo y de un movimiento la cabeza del comerciante rodo por el piso mientras que su cuerpo caía por el costado del puente.

-" Misión completa "- dijo Naruto para luego voltearse y sonreír a sus amigos -" Vámonos creo que es hora de volver a Konoha "-

Unos días después de lo ocurrido en el puente nuestros genins preferidos y su pervertido sensei se alejaban despidiéndose de las personas del pueblo que felices veian como sus salvadores se alejaban junto con Haku.

-" Y como le pondremos al puente… que tal el gran puente de Tazuna-sama jejeje "- todos le miraron con cara de alucinado y tras pensarlo un momento Inari hablo.

-" El gran puente Naruto "- dijo y una gran ovación se escucho.

Luego de un día de camino los genins, Haku y su pervertido maestro divisaron a lo lejos las grandes puertas de konoha.

-" Kakashi-sensei, ¿tenemos que ir contigo a dar el reporte de la misión? "- pregunto Naruto.

-" Si lo desean se pueden ir no hay mayor problema "- respondió el tuerto solo para ver como Naruto realizaba una secuencia de sellos.

-" Kuchiyose no jutsu "- dijo mientras golpeaba el piso con su palma derecha y una nube de humo grande se formaba.

-" Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama buenos días en que les puedo servir "- pregunto Kitsiu tras disiparse la nube.

-" Hola Kitsiu nos puedes llevar a la mansión, no quiero que nos crucemos con gente no deseada "- le pregunto Naruto.

-" Con gusto, suban "- le respondió para luego echarse en el suelo y esperar a que sus amos le montasen.

-" Vamos Hina-chan, nos vemos emo-chan, Kakashi-sensei "- y tras esto subió sobre el gran animal junto con la ojiperla quien se despidió y desaparecieron a la lejanía.

-" Que fue eso Kakashi "- pregunto Sasuke y Haku miro curiosamente.

-" Un jutsu de invocación, y por lo que veo tiene el contrato con los zorros el cual es muy difícil de conseguir "- dijo _-" Pero con su inquilino creo que le fue más sencillo "- pensó_.

-" ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? "- pregunto Sasuke.

-" Tendría que entregarte solo los sellos porque no te voy a dejar firmar mi contrato, tienes que ver cuál es tu afinidad de invocación… eso lo veremos otro dia, mejor vamos a la aldea, tenemos que hablar con hokage-sama sobre Haku aver que piensa. "- y tras responder a la pregunta del pelinegro Kakashi siguió avanzando rumbo a la aldea.

Ya habían llegado hace aproximadamente unas dos horas a la mansión y mientras Hinata cocinaba la cena Naruto estaba encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo sobre unos sellos que encontró accidentalmente.

-"Mmm Fuuin Jutsu y más "- leyó el titulo de un libro, también encontró algunas libretas escritas por su padre como también un jutsu incompleto en el que al parecer estuvo trabajando antes de morir. Mientras revisaba los documentos que encontró Naruto se fijo en un rollo que tenía una cinta dorada y al tratar de abrirle recibió una descarga de chakra.

-" Auch, mmm se abre con sangre, pero ni mi padre ni madre están vivos…. Tal vez y la mía sirve…. Probemos "- y luego de morderse el pulgar aplicarle un tanto de su sangre y emanarle chakra al pergamino una pequeña bola de humo salió de la cinta y esta desapareció.

-" Veamos… movimiento espacio tiempo, como utilizar los sellos para traslado, hiraishin no jutsu, movimiento temporal, movimiento espacial, mmm tiene mucho sobre cómo moverse en el tiempo-espacio y también trae como realizar el hiraishin, pero mm podría ponerme a ver si algo de lo que está en este pergamino me sirve para entender la técnica no terminada por papa y terminarla yo, quien sabe se ve compleja y no tengo nada interesante que hacer, tanto entrenar con Hitomi sobre todo y de todo ya me a echo darme cuenta que tengo afinidad para esto jejeje bien a trabajar quien sabe y algo bueno saque de aquí "- y asi Naruto estuvo leyendo y releyendo acompañado de unos cincuenta clones todas las cosas del rollo asi como lo que estaba en el libro y en la libreta de su padre.

-" Naru-kun es hora de la cena "- le llamo Hinata desde el pasillo.

-" VOY, bien mañana seguiré, creo que tiene buena pinta y si va bien podría controlar el paso del tiempo y prolongar más los entrenamientos o moverme con el hiraishin, todavía no logro comprenderle en su totalidad "- y tras su pequeño monologo Naruto fue a cenar.

Y asi otras semana aburrida para los genins llego, a Haku le mandaron que tenia que estar seis meses en la academia para aumentar sus conocimientos y podria unirse con el equipo, pero aparte de tener que esperar para que se les uniese su nuevo integrante al equipo no paso nada interesante, solo asían misiones de rango D y se la pasaban entrenando el trabajo en equipo que había que decir entre Naruto y Hinata era excepcional, en más de una ocasión acorralaron a Kakashi en las peleas, pero Sasuke aun se creía la gran cosa y al final siempre terminaban siendo derrotados.

Tras una larga tarde entrenando la feliz pareja se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, Naruto le había hablado sobre los sellos que estaba estudiando y en la variedad que había y quería que ella también aprendiese. Se encontraban trazando los últimos sellos para probar si la teoría de Naruto de que había alfin terminado el jutsu que su padre dejo inconcluso era correcta y luego de dibujar los últimos en el muro de la gran habitación, Naruto y Hinata se colocaron al medio y comenzaron a realizar los sellos de mano correspondientes y aplicar chakra, lo último que recordaron fue como si algo les absorbiese todo el chakra y todo se volvía negro frente a ellos…

Horas habían pasado cuando porfin despertaron, Naruto se sentía cansado pero bien y tras revisar que su sistema de chakra estaba en perfecto estado abrió sus ojos, lo que vio nunca se lo espero. Frente a él se alzaban imponentes grandes montañas, a la lejanía se podía ver como había tres valles uno al lado del otro separados por altas picos de rocas y que para rematarle el estaba en el centro de la cadena en donde comenzaban y dividían los tres valles. (Algo asi como un circulo partido en tres y en el punto medio están ellos) Tras salir del asombro se fijo percato de que Hinata se hallaba aun dormida en el piso y con suavidad apoyo la cabeza de ella en sus piernas mientras le hablaba tierna y cariñosamente tratando de despertarle.

-" Hina-chan, amor vamos despierta "- y luego de un par de intentos los ojos perlados de la chica se abrieron lentamente.

-" Donde estamos Naru-kun "- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-" Ni idea, creo que el jutsu nos envió a algún lado, y lo peor de todo es que intento contactarme con Hitomi-chan y lo único que escucho es su respiración pausada, parece que intervino en el momento en que nuestros chakras fueron absorbidos y nos salvo de morir por la falta de este usando el suyo, pero debió ser mucho si es que llego a dormirse de lo cansada que quedo "- fue la respuesta de Naruto -" aparte este lugar se ve muy extraño, es como si los tres valles formasen uno solo en forma redonda, solo abría que quitarle los picos gigantes y listo "- dijo Naruto examinando el área.

-" Mmm bueno podríamos intentar realizar un Shunshin para volver, total aunque gastemos mucho chakra algo nos acercaremos a konoha "- dijo Hinata para luego intentar el jutsu, pero al ver que nada sucedía volvieron a tratar y nada volvió a pasar, ante esto naruto intento usar el kage bunshin y nada sucedió, alarmado se dio cuenta que no podía expulsar chakra y que nada funcionaba.

-" Hiuston, tenemos un problema… no podemos expulsar chakra "- dijo Naruto y miro a Hinata para ver la misma expresión que debió de tener su rostro.

-" Asi es pequeños, en este lugar no podrán utilizar chakra si sus cuerpos no están bien entrenados "- hablo una voz por sobre ellos.

Cuando alzaron la vista vieron algo que les dejo anonadados, frente a ellos un dragón de porlomenos unos tres metros volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

-" Y si desean salir deberán pasar por muchas penas y dolores en estos valles y pasar por nuestras pruebas "- hablo otro ser, el cual era un pequeño sapo apoyado en un bastón que se encontraba frente ellos.

-" Lo más importante, si es que logran pasar todas nuestras metas deveran enfrentarse con un adversario único en su tipo y con el cual deberán demostrar si merecen el premio o no, pues tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento que harán no será por nada "- finalizo la voz imponente de un gran grifo que se posaba por sobre una roca.

-" Entonces, si nosotros logramos pasar por sus ejercicios, su logramos derrotar y avanzar en todo lo que debamos avanzar y derrotar a este ser, ¿obtendremos una buena recompensa? "- pregunto un tanto timida Hinata.

-" Asi es jovencita "- le respondio amablemente el sapo.

-" Yosh lo lograremos, ¿verdad Hina-chan? "- y tras un asentimiento de Hinata los dos fueron guiados por el sapo asía lo que les esperaba… ninguno de los dos estaría preparado para eso.

Alfin subi el 4to cap, perdón el demoron, e terminado con mi polola y la cosa ps me afecto, aparte la partida de gente especial… se murieron algunas personas que qeria pero en fin que le ago es el rumbo de la vida… mm e tenido leves problemas con el pc porque el msn fue bloqueado por los firewall y yo sin saber meti mano y ps deje la embarrada, pero eme aquí con el pc arreglado luego de leer un poquito pa saber que hacer, haci que emm luego el cap 5 porque si aunque no lo crean…. y naruto tanto como hinata sufrirán en el monte myobokuzan, luego en el gran valle de los tornados ( donde el grifo) y para rematarla en el valle de los dragones y se enfrentaran contra un gran, gran adversario ya verán jejejeje yo me las apañare para que les guste… nos leemos en el 5…espérenlo con ancias …. BYE…


	5. Entrenamiento, retorno y acción

Hello moto xD primero que nada perdón por tardarme ,,,, si se soy ultra demoron, asi q ya saben xD si desean me dan de tomatazos, camotazos y todo lo terminado en azos mas los zapes o lo q deseen tienen autorización de mi parte ^w^…aquí les pongo el capitulo 5 jejeje

emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi, también quien sabe su konan o a ankito, tal vez hasta a terumi mei no están nada mal, es decir me conformo con shion digo yo o sasame, no se xD demás y las pongo jejeje voten y vere a quien desean que una a esta historia total hay Naruto para todas cuando escribo yo xD…

weno weno no les molesto mxo aora a lo que importa

-" Hito-chan quítate de encima, ahora no es tiempo de andar corriendo mano ¬¬ "- es blabla normal

-" No me digas que no Naru-chan si te encanta "- es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran

_-" Ayúdeme Zhepi-sama T-T "-_ pensamientos de personajes

_**-" Si Zhepi-sama ayúdele a entender que esto es lo mejor jejeje "-**_ pensamientos de Hitomi xD

(Aaaah, este capítulo estará basado en el entrenamiento de la pareja jejeje y tendrás tu recompensa Hito-chan, Naruto no dejes a tus mujeres de lado por el entrenamiento tampoco, niño malo)

_-" mierda creo que estoy muerto, ni el escritor me ayuda "-_ lloro Naruto

-" ¡Siiii aparecimos alfin! "- personaje nuevos de la historia pero que son importantes jejeje

(De ahí, no molesten por ahora, jejeje por aquí me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

-" Bueno pero ni nos pescan "- dijo otra voz.

_-" Oigan las invocaciones al final aparecemos ¿verdad? "-_ pregunto un pequeño sapito.

-" SIIII, ya dejen de molestar al escritor que tiene que empezar "- les grito Hinata ayudándome a empezar con este fic (jejej gracias linda ^-^) sonrojo extremo por parte de ella O/O

a lo mero mero weno aquí les va el fic! :

Capitulo 5-

Entrenamiento, retorno y acción.

Según ellos ya llevaban alrededor de dos años y medio en este lugar, habían conocido a todas las criaturas que existían hay esepto al misterioso ser que debían de enfrentar. Habían estado entrenando con los sapos por un año, luego con los grifos por otro año y ya estaban terminando su entrenamiento con los dragones luego de seis meses, no por nada les llamaban unos prodigios y habían pasado por todo ese riguroso entrenamiento que les habían dado para aprobar su reto.

Durante los entrenamientos con los sapos aprendieron que el nombre del viejo sapo era Fukasaku y que él los entrenaría. Nunca pensaron en el infierno que les izo pasar, gracias a lo que Hitomi les obligo a hacer no fue tan agotador, pero igualmente cargar con una roca de dos toneladas en la espalda, cargar unos cincuenta kilos en cada brazo y pierna y tener restringido el uso del chakra por el mismo lugar hasta alcanzar la "unión con la naturaleza" en cada uno de los valles les dejaba exhaustos. La rutina en si era un infierno, se levantaban a las siete de la mañana, tomaban desayuno luego de ducharse y comenzaba el martirio. Primero debían de escalar los gigantescos arboles con solo sus manos y pies, sin chakra obviamente, al igual que lo hacían los sapos, después debían de correr por el agua imitando a los demás sapos, tenían que hacer mínimo mil flexiones de brazos, mil sentadillas, mil abdominales y por ultimo pero no menos agotador, debían de dar veinte vueltas por todo el valle con esas inmensas rocas en el cuerpo, si eso no les mato fue por su gran voluntad y empeño. Al final del sexto mes se les retiraron las piedras y el cambio fue espeluznante a vista de todos. Naruto utilizo toda la fuerza que pudo y dio un brinco elevándose por sobre las nubes y desapareciendo por un corto periodo de tiempo de la vista de todos, Hinata al ver esto decidió hacer lo mismo y en unos pocos segundos seguía a Naruto en los aires, mientras caían reían como niños pequeños con un juguete nuevo al ver los resultados de su martirio cof cof entrenamiento.

-" ESTO ES GENIAAAAAL JAJAJAJA "- reía Naruto mientras aterrizaban.

-" SIII "- grito emocionada Hinata.

-" Bien pequeños, veo que han pasado la primera prueba… ya poseen la fuerza física para realizar movimientos rápidos y ataques potentes… pero ahora les falta la fuerza mental y el control sobre la naturaleza "- hablo Fukasaku.

-" ¿Y como logramos eso, es decir que viene ahora sensei? "- pregunto Hinata.

-" Jejeje, estarán un mes sentados en esos picos ( apuntando a unos altos peñascos) y sobre esas tablas, el que caiga recibirá una reprimenda y volverá a subir, y no se preocupen por la comida un grifo o un dragón se las suministraran cuando estén arriba, esto lo usaremos para que los dos puedan de a poco ir absorbiendo la energía natural sin la necesidad del aceite de los sapos y para que no tengan que peligrar en convertirse en estatuas "- explico el viejo sapo -" Asi podrán volver a utilizar su chakra con normalidad "- termino su dialecto mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de los picos.

Y ya pasado el mes otra vez sorprendieron a todos en el momento en que reunieron energía natural de forma tan normal y rápida entrando en modo sennin que muchos de los ahí presentes se preguntaban si eran humanos o monstruos por tanto aguante y rápido aprendizaje.

Los otros cinco meses que pasaron en el valle de los sapos la feliz pareja estuvieron bajo el entrenamiento de otros sapos en el arte del taijutsu de los sapos. Así que fue una experiencia nueva que les hiciesen adoptar una postura de combate tras otra y comenzasen a corregir la postura de sus cuerpos y la posición de los pies. En un primer momento, todos esos cambios parecían tontos. ¿En verdad importaba si el pie que tenía adelantado estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia fuera en lugar de hacia adentro? Pero entonces se acordaron de lo que un dia el anciano sapo les había dicho acerca de que un buen guerrero debía de tener una correcta postura para asi poder lograr que sus golpes fueren más contundentes y poderosos, así que hicieron lo que le decían. Cuando Gamataro (el que les enseñaba las posturas para después corregirles junto con Fukasaku) les hizo cambiar de una postura a otra usando la forma corregida, Naruto se sorprendió al notar como de diferente era y alegre de estar mejorando mas continuo fervientemente en su entrenamiento junto a su novia.

Otro dia Fukasaku comenzó a explicarles las razones de las correcciones. Como tenían el pie colocado afectaba a como flexionaban la rodilla, y les permitía retirarse con mayor fluidez si les lanzaban un ataque poderoso. Al flexionar mejor la rodilla, podían lanzar una patada con esa pierna un instante más rápido. Después de cada explicación, el sapo les guiaba poco a poco en todo el movimiento, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata repitiesen el movimiento un mínimo de tres veces, para que la forma adecuada se gravase en sus memorias.

Después de eso comenzaron a trabajar en los puñetazos y los bloqueos en conjunción con las formas corregidas. Ahora todo parecía fluir mucho mejor de lo que Naruto recordaba que fluía la primera vez, ahora no se enredaba tanto y no tenia complicaciones en las practicas contra los sapos, mientras que la peliazul avanzaba un poco más lento pero igual de bien. La voz de aquel sapo parecía casi hipnótica, mientras les hablaba a ambos sobre todos los puntos básicos de los movimientos de taijutsu. Parecía que nunca se distrajese o perdiese la paciencia. Seguía siendo un poco desconcertante, pero Naruto estaba encantado por la forma en que todo fluía.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Naruto se hubiese imaginado, porque justamente acababan de terminar con todos los puntos avanzados cuando termino el año, con la cara roja y respirando rápidamente se fijo que era el último día de entrenamiento y que luego de darse un baño les Fukasaku dijo que les haría una fiesta de despedida.

Luego de estar un año completo bajo los cuidados de los sapos y de una gran fiesta de despedida decidieron avanzar y pasar al valle de los grifos.

En este valle todo se les complico, lo primero que se les impuso fue el aumentar sus sentidos tales como la vista, el olfato, el oído y el sentir la presencia de otros. Estuvieron un mes completo entrenando diariamente bajo una gran cascada de agua que bajaba directamente de las montañas congeladas dándoles asi la necesidad de concentrarse para no sentir el frio y poder canalizar de forma fluida la energía natural por su cuerpo y asi acostumbrarse a utilizarla sin la necesidad de tener que reunirla, asi lograron estar conectados casi al completo con la energía natural. Tuvieron que acostumbrarse a andar solo con sus ropas interiores para tener mayor contacto con la naturaleza y agudizar sus sentidos, sobra decir que Naruto pasaba más tiempo desmayado por falta de sangre y Hinata por siempre sorprenderse al ver el bulto protuberante en los bóxers del rubio tras desmayarse. Luego de unos dos meses los chicos debieron sufrir para comenzar a entrenar en el uso de sus sentidos en batalla siendo atacados constantemente eh inclusive mientras dormían, la última vez que se descuidaron Naruto termino con una cicatriz que surcaba todo su pecho al intentar proteger a Hinata, desde ese entonces los dos tomaron de forma más determinada el entrenamiento y sin saberlo lograron evolucionar sus doujutsu gracias a la energía natural. El byakugan de la Hyuga era de un tono plateado en los bordes y casi al llegar al centro se volvía celeste y terminaba en un morado claro, las venas a los costados de sus ojos ya no se marcaban y sin siquiera saberlo lo mantenía activado todo el tiempo. Además podía controlar el flujo del chakra en su alrededor mientras se concentrara en ello y lo más divertido era que todavía no sabía que limite tenia. Uno de esos días recordó cuando intento junto con Naruto inyectar chakra de Hitomi en sus ojos y el resultado fue algo inesperado…

_**XxFlash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cuando Kakashi se fue Naruto puso sus manos en los costados de la cara de Hinata y comenzó a expulsar chakra de Hitomi, lo que sucedió les sorprendió a todos. El byakugan comenzó a cambiar repentinamente de colores, primero fue un plateado más obscuro que el anterior, luego paso a celeste, después a un morado claro y finalmente volvió a plateado, pero solo por el borde pues mas al centro el color celeste se denotaba y justo donde debería ir la pupila el color morado claro resaltaba.

-" Hina-chan tus ojos cambiaron… ¿sientes algo diferente? "- pregunto Naruto.

-" Si, veo mucho más claro y nítido, veo a color y también veo el chakra y los tenketsu al igual que antes, puedo ver mucho más lejos que antes jejeje que bien y ohhh también puedo ver normalmente aunque los tengo activados, creo que si pienso en ver normal o las redes de chakra puedo elegir "- dijo feliz la ojicolor.

-" Genial, tal vez al igual que mi Mugengan tenga cosas que hace y todavía no lo sepas, quien sabe con el tiempo aprenderemos mas "- dijo Naruto -" Bien, vayamos a descansar "- y tras esto partieron rumbo a la casa del constructor, a medio camino Hinata cayo desmayada por el cansancio y Naruto le cargo para seguir rumbo a su destino.

_**XxFin Flash BackxXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mientas que el Mugengan de Naruto les funcionaba como radar y para poder engañar a los grifos con algunos genjutsu. También descubrió que las comas en sus ojos dejaron de ser solo eso, ahora avía rombos y triángulos reemplazando a algunas de ellas y se dio cuenta que podía predecir el movimiento a su alrededor. Las batallas eran cada vez más intensas y feroces, claro está sin bajas por ninguno de los bandos ya que cuando alguno de los que arremetían o la pareja se veían perdidos se rendía y esperaban hasta el próximo ataque.

Ya al final del octavo mes eran prácticamente expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia, también podían utilizar el chakra para cosas simples ya que poco a poco lograban ir liberando mas y mas cantidades de este. Al comienzo del noveno mes el grifo que conocieron primero llamado Dairenji les explico que lo próximo que debían hacer era aprender a moldear la energía natural, convertirla y moldearla para unirla con su chakra y aumentar sus reservas, decir que esto emociono a los chicos fue poco y tras pasar un mes y medio practicando Dairenji les persuadió a crear cosas con su chakra. Naruto creó un par de espadas de chakra tan solidas que cortaban todo a su paso, Hinata en cambio creó una armadura de chakra tan resistente y dura como flexible que era perfecta para repeler armas arrojadizas. Un dia mientras Naruto veía el atardecer y a los grifos volar se le ocurrió crear unas alas de chakra y tras muchos intentos fallidos algunas explicaciones de Daruma quien era la esposa de Dairenji, logro crear unas alas firmes y resistentes con las cuales volar. Tras mucha practica y error decidió mostrárselas a Hinata y se sorprendió de que la chica ya estuviese intentando crear unas. Las de Naruto eran de color morado ya que usaba su chakra y el de Hitomi para crearlas y tenían parecían alas de Águila, mientras que las de Hinata eran de color azul y tenían la misma forma.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo de un año la joven pareja se despidió de sus amigos y avanzo al valle de los dragones, en donde el dragón en jefe de nombre Ryukami les dio la bienvenida y les explico cómo sería su estancia en ese lugar. Les dijo que con ellos entrenarían las afinidades elementales y que practicarían solo seis meses con ellos ya que no podían quedarse más tiempo pues dos años y medio eran en ese lugar eran aproximadamente un año completo en su mundo. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a entrenar.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver por medio de un papel del árbol de chakra cuáles eran sus afinidades elementales. Con Hinata el papel se dividió en dos y se mojo dando a entender que sus afinidades eran el viento y el agua con una probabilidad de desarrollar el hielo y cuando le toco a Naruto paso algo que no se esperaban, primero el papel se dividió en 7 y luego un pedazo se quemo, otro se arrugo, otro se volvió polvo, otro se congelo, otro se mojo, otro se fundió y por ultimo otro se volvió metal dejando más que claro que el chico era afín a todos los elementos y a varios sub-elementos.

Asi los días pasaron y el entrenamiento empezó, diferentes dragones de todos los elementos les enseñaban toda variedad de jutsus y tanto Hinata como Naruto utilizando kage bunshins los iban aprendiendo y posteriormente poniéndolos en práctica en batallas de entrenamiento. De esa forma los seis meses se les fueron volando y con ya una gran gama de jutsus los dos jóvenes alfin estaban listos.

Cuando ya estaban listos para buscar su último reto sus tres maestros se reunieron y procedió a hablar el anciano sapo.

-" Mis jóvenes discípulos, deseo decirles que en estos dos años hemos aprendido que no todos en la raza humana son un desperdicio, ustedes tienen lo que muchos no, tienen el valor, el coraje, la humildad, la pasión, el motivo correcto para avanzar y no desistir y por eso les deseo dar este regalo junto con sus otros maestros "- tras las palabras del anciano sapo Fukasaku el gran dragón Ryukami izo aparecer un gran baúl frente a la pareja que veía intrigada que era lo que les darían.

-" En este baúl hay ropa para ustedes además de un regalo para cada uno, espero que les gusten "- dijo Dairenji.

-" Asi que hágannos sentir orgullosos y pasen la prueba para poder seguir su camino mocosos "- exclamo feliz Ryukami.

Cuando los chicos abrieron el baúl sus ojos se iluminaron y de forma rápida cada uno agarro lo que supuestamente era suyo y se fue a cambiar, cuando estuvieron listos se presentaron nuevamente frente a sus maestros. Hinata llevaba un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color negro con encajes verdes y celestes po el borde y la cintura, muñequeras negras con partes verdes y botas hasta casi la rodilla negras ( mejor pongan "Rena" del juego Elsword en google o vean el link que dejare en mi profile mejor xD asi me entenderán) y Naruto llevaba una chaqueta color negro que dejaba ver su estomago, pantalones color negro hasta las rodillas y blanco hasta su terminación además de unas zapatillas plomas y guantes negros y algunos accesorios. (Vean el link e imaginen que Elsword es Naruto xD (porsiacaso si sé que es enredado, el juego se llama Elsword y el personaje igual, como con Naruto xD).

-" Les queda bien, que bueno… ahora aquí tienen sus regalos "-  dijo Fukasaku.

-" Para la damita un collar y un anillo "- dijo el sapo para entregárselos a la peliazul -" No, no son normales, ese collar recolecta energía natural del ambienté y sirve como fuente de alimentación de chakra para su portador y el anillo amplifica tu chakra y fuerza física para que se compare con la de este cabeza hueca rubio "- dijo golpeando levemente el hombro de Naruto con su bastón.

-" Y para el joven caballero un collar y una espada "- dijo Ryukami -" Al igual que el otro collar este tiene el mismo beneficio, y esta espada es especial ya que canaliza y amplifica tu chakra de manera drástica, además de que tiene otra pequeña habilidad "- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada -" saca tus Taron Tengoku no Kama y mira lo que pasa cuando apliques chakra a las dos armas y las juntes "- y Naruto obedientemente izo lo que se le pidió dando como resultado algo que les impresiono. Las garras del arma se acoplaron a los dedos de Naruto, y por donde están los nudillos una espada de cincuenta centímetros y diez de ancho se extendía en ambos lados, también las guadañas en la parte lateral del brazo cambiaron completamente desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en cadenas que en llegaban hasta el suelo y se arrastraban un metro mas allá con una punta de tipo lanza. El arma anterior mente de color plateado ahora lucia un negro metálico y a lo largo de las espadas se podían ver los kanji de Kurohime.

-" Kurohime eh, me gusta, ese será tu nuevo nombre "- dijo Naruto y para la sorpresa de todos el arma pareció palpitar en chakra morado dándole a Naruto un sentimiento de paz.

-" Ella solo responderá a ti, y desde ahora ustedes están listos para poder enfrentarse a nuestro jefe jejeje, es un ser místico y de los cuales pocos quedan un ser que renace de sus cenizas y que es muy codiciado, el verá si ustedes han hecho todo esto por ambición o no y si les da su bendición podrán vivir sino, tendrán que batallar y pues nadie le ha ganado jejeje, si ya se dieron cuenta es la mítica ave fénix, y vive en la cueva de la montaña central, allí donde no les permitíamos ir, Su nombre es Hiromi y creo que no tendrán muchos problemas "- hablo Dairenji.

-" Bien entonces partimos, NOS VEMOS LES QUEREMOS MUCHO ADIOS "- se despidió Naruto mientras utilizaba su chakra para crear alas y partir rumbo a la montaña.

-" Adiós fue un gusto conocerles "- tras una reverencia Hinata partió tras su novio de la misma forma y juntos emprendieron rumbo hacia su nuevo reto.

-" Espero que ellos si sobrevivan, Hiromi no ha perdonado a los humanos desde que encerraron a su mejor amiga en un contenedor jejeje pero creo que ese Naruto puede traerle felicidad "- dijo el sabio sapo para luego dar media vuelta y volver a su valle.

Luego de un buen rato volando divisaron lo que sería la entrada a la cueva en donde vivía Hiromi y sin titubear entraron utilizando chakra tipo Raiton para iluminar la zona.

-" Mmm hasta donde llega este túnel, hemos caminado por horas ya tengo hambre "- lloriqueo Naruto.

-" Ya Naru-kun, debe de faltar poco, además se siente una fuerte presencia a unos cincuenta metros doblando por esa ruta "- dijo Hinata apuntando uno de los lados al llegar a una división.

-" Bien vamos "- y asi siguieron por donde dijo Hinata encontrándose algo que les dejo maravillados.

En el centro de una placa de lava fundida se encontraba recostada sobre esta el fénix al que buscaban, se hallaba dormida y se le veía pacifica, sus plumas resplandecían en fuego y sobre ellas las llamas danzaban lentamente.

-" Que belleza/Que belleza "- dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse y reírse un poco causando que con su risa Hiromi se despertara.

**-" Quienes son ustedes y que hacen dentro de mis dominios "- **pregunto con voz fuerte Hiromi.

-" Ehh hola mi nombre es Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Hyuga Hinata y estamos aquí para pasar por el reto que nos han dicho que usted nos dará "- dijo Naruto de forma respetuosa.( el efecto Hinata x3)

-" Ah ustedes son los dos que lograron realizar el jutsu de traslado, hace mucho un hombre lo logro también fue hace como quinientos años, pero le destruí pues su corazón estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento "- dijo con desgano -" Ustedes también perecerán en este lugar, no puedo dejar que personas con semejante poder vaguen por el mundo y le destruyan, lo siento pero nunca perdonare a la raza humana "- y tras esto ataco con un bombardeo de bolas de fuego.

-" ¡CUIDADO! "- grito Naruto y contraataco -" Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu "-(mm voy a ver si en el profile les dejo de donde saco todos mis jutsu oki?) y tras eso utilizo el kage bunshin creando dos clones -" Suryuidan No Jutsu/ Suiton: Suijinheki "- con la combinación de estos tres jutsus de agua logro detener el bombardeo y tras disiparse el humo un cabreado Naruto comenzó a gritar -" ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA! "- pregunto histérico dejando de cuadritos a Hiromi -" VINIMOS EN SON DE PAZ ¡SON DE PAZ! JODER … haber para que entiendas, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA GOBERNAR EL MUNDO, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI SOY ULTRA PODEROSO O LOS TANTOS MIEDOS QUE TENGAS… yo lo único que deseo es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar junto a Hina-chan y poder protegerla, si eso no te cabe en es cabeza llena de ceniza que te jodan, asi que dinos luego como largarnos de aquí para poder saber qué demonios paso con Hitomi-chan porque no eh sabido nada de ella desde hace mas de dos años y estoy muy preocupado, aparte de eso quiero ir a ver a esos tres senseis obsesivos para pedirles que me den algo de comer tengo hambre… "- dijo Naruto enfadado y asiendo un puchero como niño pequeño.

Hiromi se permitió mostrarse sorprendida y más aun cuando la chica al lado del tal Naruto, si no recordaba mal Hinata se reía de la idiotez que acababa de decir y luego le besaba suavemente los labios para después tomarle la mano y decirle que buscarían otra forma de salir y volver con Hitomi, y fue ahí donde le golpeo la realidad, ella conocía a una Hitomi, pero no podía ser la misma y dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso al fénix.

-" ¿Por curiosidad esa Hitomi es una zorra de nueve colas con el titulo de Kyubi no Youko? "- pregunto la fénix.

-" Emm si, pero deje de sentirla hace aproximadamente dos años y solo eh podido usar su chakra ya que está almacenado en mi interior, y pues espero que este bien, no creo que nada malo le allá pasado, ¿o sí? Aah que pasa si está enojada, me va a matar "- dijo Naruto lloriqueando.

-" Que relación tienen ustedes dos, dímelo de inmediato "- exigió Hiromi.

-" Yo soy el Jinchuriki de Kyubi no Youko, también ella es mi sensei y novia, y antes de que preguntes soy el ultimo heredero de dos clanes casi extintos y por las leyes de clanes si no busco yo mismo mis pretendientes para esposas el consejo de konoha me casara con cualquier chica que ellos consideren, asi que prefiero escogerlas yo, contenta con la respuesta "- respondió aun enojado Naruto.

_-" Este chico no tiene malicia en su aura, no siento odio ni nada, solo amor, alegría y otros tantos buenos sentimientos… mmm puede que ellos dos si puedan seguir adelante, no encuentro motivos para eliminarles "-_ pensó Hiromi -" Ella, ella es mi mejor amiga, dime como esta, ¿no le han hecho daño, es feliz? "- pregunto la mítica ave.

-" Esta bien y es feliz, Hiromi-san no se preocupe "- respondió Hinata.

-" Que bien, creo que los juzgue mal, lo lamento, como compensación por tanto trabajo y por haber sido constantes en sus entrenamientos les deseo dar un regalo "- y tras esto con un movimiento de abanico de sus alas y tras un poof apareció un pergamino parecido al que Naruto saco de la torre Hokage.

-" Este pergamino es muy especial, fue creado por Rikudou Sennin con quien firme contrato de invocación hace muchos años, este contrato le permite al que lo firme invocar a las tres razas que viven en este valle y a mí también, aparte no da complicaciones si es que ya se tiene un contrato firmado como por ejemplo el de las águilas o los lobos, otro podría ser el de los zorros, pero ese es difícil de encontrar, aunque tú podrías de tenerlo si no me equivoco, total lo da Hitomi-chan "- explico Hiromi -" Y yo les permitiré firmarlo si me dejan ver sus memorias y verificar si me dicen la verdad o no "-.

-" Bien, puedes revisar mis memorias "- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

-" Las mías también "- hablo Hinata también cerrando sus ojos.

Primero reviso las memorias de la chica, vio como fue tratada por su familia, como era rechazada por estos y como fue reemplazada por su hermana menor, vio como el amor le salvo de hundirse en la soledad y que todo era gracias al chico rubio.

Y cuando reviso las memorias del rubio su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía creer todo lo que soporto, los golpes, los maltratos, las miradas de odio, el trato elido, la maldad en contra de él, todo ese daño causado a un pequeño niño que solo deseaba ser aceptado, y fue ahí donde lo vio, cuando el pequeño deseaba ser alguien, cuando Hitomi le salvo, cuando comenzó a entrenar para volverse fuerte, él como el amor por la chica al lado suyo le saco de la obscuridad y muchas otras cosas más, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no hallo maldad, odio y/o resentimiento en el corazón de Naruto.

Tras ver en sus recuerdos tomo una decisión, no se veía que el rubio fuese a cambiar el rumbo de su vida y la chica peliazul le amaba mucho como para dejarle y alejarse asi que estaba segura de que podría confiar en ellos, además si le llegaba a hacer algo a ese rubio y Hitomi se enteraba ni en el infierno se iba a salvar de que Hitomi le diera una jodida híper colleja, asi que pensándolo tal vez este chico podría traer algo bueno al mundo como dice la profecía.

-" Firmen en este pergamino con su sangre y luego tomen una de mis plumas, asi podrán pasar por esta lava eh ingresar por el pasadizo para volver a su mundo "- y tras esto desenrollo el pergamino y se los entrego. Luego de que la pareja firmara y que tomasen una pluma cada uno avanzaron a través de la lava sin quemarse y despidiéndose tras prometer volver atravesaron el portal.

**Xxx Konoha un año después de que realizaran el jutsu xxX**

Torre Hokage

-" Kakashi cómo va el entrenamiento de Sasuke "- pregunto el Sandaime al tuerto.

-" Va bien, a prendido muchos jutsu de Katon y Raiton, además de que ya le eh enseñado a utilizar mejor su Sharingan el cual ah evolucionado a las dos aspas hace una semana apenas "- respondió el Hatake.

-" Y Haku-chan, como le ah ido, eh sabido que ah avanzado mucho, además de que aunque solo son ustedes las misiones las cumplen muy rápido "- volvió a preguntar el Sarutobi.

-" Es buena, pero no se lleva muy bien con Sasuke desde que los miembros del consejo dijeron que ella debería ser una de las esposas de él para renacer el clan Uchiha "- respondió nuevamente el Hatake -" Además desde la desaparición de Naruto y Hinata hace aproximadamente un año no habla mucho y si lo hace es por la misión o alguna pregunta, aparte de eso creo que en si se ha vuelto una gran ninja, ya domina jutsus muy avanzados y le podría dar una paliza los chunin y a algunos jounin de bajo rango, creo que por eso la eligieron para casarse con Sasuke "- dijo el tuerto.

-" Ok, con eso me basta, todavía no eh dado el sí sobre eso del matrimonio, esa chica debería de poder elegir con quien casarse, es decir ella tiene un Kekkei Genkai y no creo que el consejo allá pensado en que ella es usuaria de hielo y que los Uchiha son usuarios del Katon, es en cierta medida incompatible asi que les expresare eso y espero que cambien de parecer "- explico el viejo tercero mientras fumaba de su pipa.

-" Esta bien, aunque creo que a Sasuke no le agradara si el consejo desiste en que ella se case con él, creo que está entusiasmado con Haku-chan por alguna razón "- dijo Kakashi.

-" Emmm bueno ya da igual, tratemos de realizar lo mejor para la chica y no consentir tanto al Uchiha, ella se lo merece, es decir, ah estado muy deprimida desde la partida de su "salvador" jejeje "- dijo el Sandaime -" Bien puedes retirarte "-.

-" Hai Hokage-sama "- y tras un Shunshin el peliplateado desapareció.

_-" Naruto, Hinata donde estarán "-_ pensó el Sarutobi.

**Xxx Mansión Namikaze xxX **

Dentro de la biblioteca de la mansión Namikaze un pequeño cumulo de chakra se juntaba sobre el sello que fue dibujado por Naruto y cuando tomo un considerable tamaño por el aparecieron Naruto y Hinata tomados de la mano y completamente sanos. (Asi tipo agujero negro que transporta, pasaron por el pasadizo que les dijo Hiromi.)

-" Regresamos "- dijo un atónito Naruto viendo que estaban en el centro del sello.

-" Asi parece Naru-kun "- tras caminar un poco hacia la mesa la chica peliazul se dio cuenta de que a esta le cubría una leve capa de polvo -" Veo que es verdad, hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo al parecer "- pasando su dedo por sobre la mesa y sacando una leve masa de polvo en su dedo.

-" Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir ropa que no sea tan llamativa, aunque prefiero esta jejejeje y luego ir donde Hokage-jiji para que nos diga cuanto hemos estado fuera "- un asentimiento de cabeza le basto para tomar la mano de su novia y dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Luego de darse un relajante baño con agua tibiecita como hace mucho no lo hacían Naruto escucho la voz de esa chica que tanto extrañaba.

**-" ¡DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO Y PORQUE NO EH PODIDO NI MOVERME EN CASI TRES AÑOS! "-** se escucho el grito en la mente de Naruto y por alguna extraña razón se escucho el eco en la de Hinata.

-" Buenooo como te lo explico, con Hina-chan tratamos de realizar un jutsu, luego no resulto como lo deseábamos, después aparecimos en un lugar que solo tenía criaturas de invocación y ps eso hemos estado este tiempo en ese lugar, nos entrenaron mucho y nos enseñaron una infinidad de cosas, también conocimos sapos, grifos y dragones… a y a una amiga tuya según ella, su nombre es Hiromi es un fénix y gracias a sus plumas (mostrándole la suya, la cual llevaba como amarrada de forma de pulsera en la mano izquierda( mm para los que no cachen mucho Naruto utilizo cable ninja para dale la forma de pulsera y aprovechando lo dura y resistente que en si se dice que ah de ser la pluma de un fénix ps le quedo como una pulsera amarrada a su muñeca)) pudimos atravesar la lava sin que esta nos quemase y pasar por un portal para volver "- explico flojito Naruto para no dar tanta lata.

**-" Mmmm ok les creo porque ya me imagino donde terminaron, era una especie de valle dividido en tres con montañas ¿no?... ese lugar es conocido como El valle de los tres caminos, y se dice que aquellos que logren pasar recibirán una gran recompensa que consta de un pergamino para invocar a todas las criaturas de esa zona contándola a ella y una de las plumas de Hiromi, estas tienen un gran poder ya que aumentan la resistencia física de quien las porte y también les brinda mayor control sobre sí mismos "-** dijo reflexionando Hitomi para ver como Naruto asentía, luego Hitomi se acerco al rubio, le miro de pies a cabezas y de un solo salto le abrazo y beso **-" Estas completamente violable con esa ropa, te ves esplendido "-** dijo Hitomi viendo la nueva ropa de Naruto. Justo en ese momento Hinata entro a la habitación de Naruto y se fijo que estaba completamente ido.

-" Debe estar hablando con Hitomi-san, creo que sería bueno decirle que ya creemos que la podemos sacar jejejeje "- rio Hinata para luego hablar vía telepática con la "feliz pareja" -" Naru-kun, Hitomi-san podrían salir un momento por favor, asi aprovechamos y realizamos el sello correspondiente para generarle un cuerpo a Hitomi-san y que pueda salir con toda libertad "- cuando pronuncio estas palabras la chica Hyuga se vio arrastrada al subconsciente de su amado solo para ver la escenita que se estaban montando y ps como se dice por ahí cabrearse -" ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, NO DIJIMOS QUE NADA DE "ESO" HASTA QUE NARU-KUN SEA MAYOR DE 15 AÑOS HITOMI-SAN! "- grito mirando como la peliroja intentaba desnudar a Naruto.

**-" Tu lo tuviste para ti solita por mucho tiempo, no me culpes que desee satisfacerme "- **dijo Hitomi mientras lamia la mejilla del rubio **-" Además ya tienen prácticamente casi los quince años, acá en este mundo solo ha pasado un año, pero en el otro fueron dos años y medio asi que suma doce mas dos y medio, dan catorce y medio, asi que adelantar las cosas un poco no es malo, aparte tu también lo deseas y no me salgas con cuentos que sabes es verdad "- **y para dejar zanjado el tema tomo a Naruto de los pantalones y se los bajo de un solo movimiento llevándose consigo los bóxers, lo que las dos vieron las dejo completamente noqueadas y con una sonrisita tonta, baba y sangre saliéndoles de las narices mientras Naruto se subía los pantalones completamente rojo.

-" ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESOOOOOOOO! "- al no recibir respuesta y viendo que las dos estarían asi un rato Naruto salió de su mente solo para ver a Hinata desmayada a un costado de su cama y sangrando por la nariz -" Creo que algo de lo pervertido se le está pegando a Hina-chan, castigare a Hito-chan si eso llegase a empeorar "- dijo mientras colocaba a Hinata en la cama y se acostaba junto a ella para descansar, mañana irían a ver al Hokage, total ya era muy tarde y estaban cansados, por un dia mas o uno menos no pasaría nada.

**Xxx A la mañana siguiente xxX**

Mansión Namikaze

Hinata despertó por los rayos del sol, le molestaban un poco asi que intentando darse vuelta para acomodarse mejor se dio cuenta de que no podía pues algo le impedía moverse, miro para abajo y en su cintura vio un par de brazos los cuales reconoció como los de su novio y dándose vuelta sutilmente se dio cuenta de que Naruto le abrazaba por la espalda.

-" Se ve tan tranquilo y relajado, me encantaría estar asi el resto de mi vida "- pensó Hinata para acurrucarse mejor contra el pecho del rubio y respirar su aroma mientras intentaba volver a dormir.

-" Hina-chan buenos días "- le hablo Naruto sorprendiéndola, ella miro para arriba y vio los azules orbes del chico que le sonreía.

-" Buenos días Naru-kun "- apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras Naruto se acerco lentamente y le beso lentamente para luego ir de a poco aumentando el ritmo -" Ah… N…Na..ru-kun "- dijo Hinata jadeando al terminar el beso por falta de necesidad estando completamente sonrojada.

-" Esto sí es un buen despertar jejejeje "- rio Naruto para luego abrazar a la Hyuga -" Nos tenemos que levantar, desayunar eh ir donde Hokage-jiji "- y tras el asentimiento de Hinata y otro par de besos la pareja bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

Después de desayunar Naruto utilizando el Shunshin se dirigió rumbo a la torre Hokage junto con Hinata para dar aviso de su retorno. En ese mismo momento todos los novatos véase Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino mas Lee, Tenten y Neji junto con todos sus jounin senseis estaban esperando órdenes del Hokage pues se realizaría el examen chunin y tenían ligeras sospechas de que alguien tramaba algo contra la villa. Cuando el Hokage se disponía a hablar sucedió algo que a todos les dejo una gran impresión, frente a ellos envueltos en llamas moradas y negras aparecieron los dos novatos que faltaron durante un año entero, Hinata y Naruto estaban ahí mirando a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa en sus bocas y para el infarto de varios tomados de la mano y con esas prendas que llevaban dando a notar los encantos de Hinata y el bien trabajado cuerpo de Naruto. (Acuérdense describí la ropa y les pongo un link en mi profile cambien a Rena por Hinata y a Elsword por Naruto y tada xD)

-" Hola/Hola "- dijeron los novios mirando a sus compañeros.

-" ¿Aahh?/¿Etto?/¿Cómo?/ ¿Ehhh? "- y asi mas reacciones como esas fueron las que salieron de la boca de todos los ahí presentes hasta que como si un botoncito se apretase y todos reaccionaron de casi la misma forma -" NARUTO/HINATA "- fue el fuerte grito que se escucho por las naciones elementales.

-" Emm como han estado chicos, nosotros hemos hecho muchas cosas y también avanzado un montón con nuestro entrenamiento jejeje, creo que somos capases de patearles el trasero a todos los de la aldea sin sudar mucho "- dijo Naruto mientras Hinata le piñizcaba el brazo por donde le había abrazado recién.

-" Eso no es gentil Naru-kun, compórtate "- dijo mientras Naruto asentía y se sobaba su adolorida extremidad.

-" En tus sueños dobe, soy mejor que todos ustedes eso siempre se ah sabido "- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-" Emm sisi lo que tu digas, Hokage- jiji vinimos a avisarte que hemos estado bien y que volvemos a estar en las líneas de konoha "- hablo Naruto ignorando al azabache.

-" Que bueno, se les extrañaba por estos lados, prodian decirnos donde han estado, nos preocuparon muchísimo al ver que no volvían y también quiero saber porque están tan desarrollados si solo tienen trece años "- ante esto la pareja dio un respingo y se miraron luego Hinata asintió y realizo unos cuantos sellos seguida de Naruto que con manos separadas realizaba sellos parecidos.

-" Kuchiyose no jutsu: Jaguchi "- dijo Hinata mientras presionaba sus manos en el suelo y tras un poof aparecía un grifo de tamaño pequeño de color gris en su cuerpo y en sus plumas un poco más claro de ojos pardos.

-" Kuchiyose no jutsu: Ryu/ Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kaeru "- dijo mientras posaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo con dos poofs, en su lado derecho un pequeño dragón de color zafiro en su cuerpo y en las patas de color rojo con ojos violeta y rasgados, en su lado izquierdo un sapo de color amarillo con manchas cafés y ojos color verde.

_-" Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama para que desean nuestra ayuda "-_ hablo el pequeño dragoncito.

-" Hola Kenzhi (el Dragón), Taequi(el Grifo) y Etaro(el Sapo) quería preguntar si ustedes saben si se puede decir donde hemos estado, nos lo preguntan y pues no se que responder "- dijo Naruto.

_-" No, lo sentimos Naruto-sama pero Fukasaku-sama a dicho que no debe revelar ese conocimiento sin que Hiromi-sama este de acuerdo "-_ respondió Etaro.

_-" Además si llegase ah decir algo ella se enfadaría mucho y no creo que quiera verla por estos lares enojada ejejeje "-_ rio Taequi

_-" Como dijo Etaro no se puede lo sentimos, solo podemos decirle a sus amigos que estuvieron por un periodo de tiempo de dos años y medio en nuestro mundo entrenando arduamente, aunque solo allá sido un año en este plano dimensional "-_ agrego Kenzhi.

-" Ah okey, bueno pueden retirarse muchas gracias a los tres "- dijo Naruto y las invocaciones desaparecieron en un poof -" Como escucharon de Kenzhi estuvimos en otra dimensión por un error en un jutsu y pues entrenamos ahí, creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho por nada, según Hiromi-san tenemos más nivel que un Kage asi que ps eso "- dijo Naruto.

-" Bien, entonces no les molestara si les ponemos unas pruebas para medirles ¿no? "- tras la aceptación por la pareja el Hokage prosiguió -" Bien entonces mañana se enfrentaran contra Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Asuma y sus respectivos alumnos en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete para ver si realmente tienen nivel kage como dices Naruto"- dijo mirándolos asentir -" Y concerniente a los exámenes para chunin ya que el equipo siete vuelve a estar completo pueden participar sin necesidad de que Sasuke tenga que integrarse a otro equipo luego de que realicemos la prueba que será hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, pueden retirarse "- y viendo como comenzaban a retirarse encendió su pipa y comenzó a fumar.

Mientras iban saliendo de la torre Hokage todos les preguntaban cómo habían estado, también el por qué del cambio de ropas y muchas otras preguntas, pero la que mas resalto fue la que izo Sasuke con todo el veneno que pudo

-" Por lo que veo la Hyuga no se sonroja como idiota al lado tuyo, ¿acaso ya la domaste y la tienes como tu fiel perrita? "- nadie supo en qué momento, tampoco lo vieron venir pero Sasuke estaba siendo ahorcado por Naruto mientras esta se elevaba con alas de chakra y tras llegar a una gran altura le arrojo cual proyectil. Todos miraron atónitos la acción del rubio y más cuando aterrizo sobre Sasuke y hablo.

-" Mira SasUKE-Teme me da igual si a mí me molestas, eso sería como volver en los viejos tiempos, pero no vuelvas a insultar a mi novia porque para la próxima rogaras para que te mate porque te lisiare y dejare estéril, ¿¡ESTAMOS! "- le medio grito medio pregunto Naruto.

-" S…si "- respondió temeroso y adolorido Sasuke.

-" El que piense que le dejare insultar a mi chica, tratarle mal o de manera lasciva se las verá conmigo, ¿estamos? "- se lo pregunto a todo el resto los cuales asintieron de forma más que instantánea. Una cosa estaban todos seguros más los que avían visto eso, Naruto no iba con rodeos en cuanto a lo que decía, sino solo tenían que mirar como Sasuke era levantado por Sakura y lee para poder llevarlo al hospital, lo más seguro es que un par de costillas y otros tantos huesos estuviesen rotos.

Lo malo de todo esto es que un ambu raíz presencio toda la escena y raudo fue a contarle a Danzo para luego este comunicárselo a los consejeros y armar tremendo jaleo para que la prueba fuese modificada para asi derrotar al jinchuriki y decir que para fortalecerle le entrenarían en raíz, era obvio que lo que pretendía Danzo era crear un arma sin sentimientos y a su disponibilidad, pero no sabía contra que se enfrentaba asi que una pequeña reunión con el Hokage y varias escusas después logro lo que tanto quería, añadirían un poco mas de dificultad a todo el encuentro agregando a unos diez de los mejores ambu raíz que tuviera.

**Xxx Ichiraku Ramen xxX**

Luego de separarse de sus amigos y haber contestado muchas respuestas la pareja se dirigió al restaurant preferido de Naruto y al entrar saludaron animadamente al viejo Teuchi y ah Ayame para luego tener una larga charla. Los elogios a Naruto por parte del viejo cocinero por haberle dado al gordo en conseguirse tal belleza como novia y más cosas asi asieron del almuerzo una hora tranquila y feliz, como lo deseaba Naruto se sentía en familia por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

**Xxx Campo de entrenamiento N° siete xxX**

Ya pasado el tiempo y siendo hora del enfrentamiento, en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos los llamados a combatir, también los líderes de los clanes de konoha, los jefes civiles, el Hokage y sus consejeros, los únicos que todavía no llegaban eran la feliz pareja y pues obviamente Kakashi.

En un remolino de hojas apareció el ninja copia y cuando estaba por dar una de sus escusas se escucho el rugir de una criatura mientras caía en picada sobre la multitud y su gran sombra les cubría.

-" ¡Pero qué demo…! "- fue el grito de muchos los cuales no pudieron concluir por otro fuerte rugir y el aleteo de las alas del gigantesco dragón de porlomenos cinco metros.

_-" Ya llegamos Naruto-sama, yo vuelvo al valle si me necesita solo invocadme, adiós "-_ y tras esto desapareció para dejar ver en su lugar a Naruto y a Hinata parados en el suelo y mirando a todos con cara de susto.

-" NUNCA MAS CONVOCO A DENKI PARA QUE NOS SIRVA DE TRANSPOTE "- grito Naruto y Hinata asintió fervientemente.

-" Cr…creo que no le gusto que no le invocáramos para luchar "- y siguieron en su mundo conversando sobre tontos dragones orgullosos, petulantes y cabezas de chorlito hasta que un carraspeo por parte del Hokage les volvió a la realidad.

-" Que fue eso "- se adelanto a preguntar secamente Homura quien es un consejero del Hokage.

-" Para que preguntas si viste que es un dragón, momia tarada "- dijo Naruto recibiendo un zape por Hinata y siendo obligado a agacharse en forma de reverencia.

-" Siento el comportamiento de mi novio, y en repuesta a su pregunta ese era Denki, uno de los dragones de nuestro contrato de invocaciones "- respondió firmemente Hinata sorprendiendo a la mayoría y sobre todo a su padre.

_-" Esta completamente cambiada, creo que sería bueno para el clan que ella sea la líder si llegase a aprobar este examen, solo tendría que alejarla del chico demonio y listo, eso será pan comido si la comprometo jejeje "-_ pensó Hiashi.

-" Y por qué llegan tarde, no han mirado la hora acaso dijimos a las cuatro y son las cinco "- dijo Koharu de mala manera.

-" Ahh jejeje eso, emm nos perdimos en el camino de la vida "- respondió Naruto mientras se sonrojaba y Hinata estaba igual que el.

-" Y por qué el sonrojo "- pregunto con malicia Tenten.

-" Mejor empecemos con lo que vinimos a hacer y dejémonos de tonterías "- respondió Hinata demostrando otra faceta que sorprendió a todos.

_-" Se le está pegando lo Naruto "-_ pensaron todos.

-" Esta bien empecemos, todos reúnanse, Naruto y Hinata ahí unos pequeños cambios, a sus contrincantes se les unirán diez ambu, no tienen problema verdad "- pregunto el Sarutobi mayor.

-" No/No "- dijeron mientras saltaban al centro del campo y se colocaban en una posición de defensa que extraño a muchos. Naruto tenía la pierna derecha hacia atrás, la izquierda adelante, el brazo derecho lo mantenía a la par con sus hombros y el izquierdo colgando frente a él con las palmas extendidas. Hinata estaba al lado izquierdo de Naruto con la misma pose solo que con el pie derecho adelante, el izquierdo atrás, el brazo derecho colgando y el brazo izquierdo a la par con sus hombros con las palmas extendidas.

-" Bien… QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW "- grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba junto con Hinata en la dirección de sus enemigos.

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bien chicos alfin termine el cap. 5, y si no entienden algo del cap. no se preocupen, me lo dicen por mensaje privado y asi les respondo, emmm la verdad es que también eh tenido problemas con internet porque la línea es medio viejita y mi madre no quiere llamar a servicio técnico para cambiarla… es floja que se yo, eso no sé cuando tendré el cap. 6 pero no se preocupen no faltara mucho supongo… eso que estén bien y nos estamos leyendo Ja Ne.


	6. Aprobamos, Hitomi sale y exámenes Chunin

Para los que ya lo leyeron:

Para los que no han leído este cap. antes ps no hay nada nuevo, para los que si lo leyeron decidí reescribirlo o agregar algunas cositas para mayor entendimiento ., un querido lector me dio a entender unas cositas y buenooo le doy las mil gracias, si la paliza se dará, pero con más dificultad y Sasuke = mas rato sufre WUAJAJAJJA(métanle risa mega-malévola) XD lo haré un tanto más realista, el anterior era muy exagerado, eso mmm los quiero mis lectores gracias por prestarle atención a esta mera intensión de fic XD.

Pos para todos XD:

Domo Arigato Mister Roboto xD lo vi en una peli y me encanto, hola amigos eh aparecido con el cap. 6 alfin, ahora mmm gracias por los reviews, son poquitos pero me dan mucha energía para seguir porque se nota que están ahí para leer ^w^, perdónenme si me tardo, pero eh tenido muchos problemas con el internet, creo haberlo expuesto en el final del cap. 5, en fin empecemos con lo mero y vamos pal fic xD

Emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi, también quien sabe su konan o a ankito, tal vez hasta a terumi mei no están nada mal, es decir me conformo con shion digo yo o sasame, no se xD demás y las pongo jejeje voten y vere a quien desean que una a esta historia total hay Naruto para todas cuando escribo yo xD…

-" Hina-chan, Hito-chan te ha pervertido "- es blabla normal

-" No me digas que no te gusta Naru-chan si te encanta que esté empezando a ponerse así "- es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran y todo el resto de los con colita.

_-" Ayúdeme Zhepi-sama T-T "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

_**-" Si Zhepi-sama ayúdele a entender que esto es lo mejor jejeje "-**_ pensamientos de Hitomi xD

-" Yo no soy pervertida, solo tengo mucha imaginación "- dijo Hinata mientras miraba cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio.

-" HINA-CHAN DONDE ESTAS MIRANDO "- se sonrojo, pero nada comparado con la peliazul.

**-" Jejejeje me divertiré mucho por lo que veo "-** dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

(Ahh quien daría por tener unas novias tan lindas -imaginando algo asi O.O- *-* - babeando x3)

_-" mierda creo que estoy muerto, ni el escritor me ayuda "-_ lloro Naruto

-" Creo que no apareceremos más hasta que nos convoquen ¿no?"- personaje nuevos de la historia pero que son importantes jejeje

(De ahí, no molesten por ahora, jejeje por aquí me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

-" Bueno pero ni nos pescan en algún momento supongo yo "- dijo otra voz.

_-" Oigan las invocaciones al final aparecemos solo para transportarlos o que "-_ pregunto un dragón de cinco metros.

-" SIIII, ya dejen de molestar al escritor que tiene que empezar, asi me gano mi momentito jijijiji "- les grito Hinata ayudándome a empezar con este fic y lo ultimo lo susurro para ella misma pero yo si escuche xD (jejej gracias linda ^-^) sonrojo extremo por parte de ella O/O

Antes de empezar aviso de que este capítulo es reeditado, un querido lector me advirtió de un pequeño dilemita en el que veo tenía razón, era medio confuso asi que icé algunos cambios y listo, agregué unas cuantas cositas para que se entendiera mejor, eso, emmm y también pondré un pequeño adelanto…. Eso gracias por leer.

A lo mero mero weno aquí les va el fic! :

Capitulo 6-

Aprobamos, Hitomi sale y exámenes Chunin.

Cuando se lanzaron a la batalla Naruto fue el primero en moverse esquivando una patada voladora de un ambu y un codazo dirigido a su estomago por otro, mientras el primero aterrizaba el rubio se barrio partiéndole la rodilla de apoyo, el tipo cayó al suelo y un taconazo en el estomago lo dejo K.O. después desvió un kunai del otro enmascarado que se dirigía para intentar golpear al rubio siendo evadido solo para que Naruto le diera un puñetazo seco en la boca del estomago y lo noqueara con un potente golpe en el cuello, dos quisieron tomarlo por sorpresa por la espalda pero Naruto se agacho y les dio codazos simultáneos en el estomago sacándoles el aire y apareciendo tras ellos con un Shunshin les noqueo con un golpe en la nuca y el quinto tipo logro sujetarlo y apretó con fuerza al ojiazul, los dos brazos de Naruto se cubrieron de electricidad electrocutándole y dejándole inconsciente. Hinata se deciso de uno con una patada conectada en pleno rostro, se agacho y esquivo un par de kunai para luego arremeter con un Juken y dejar al segundo fuera de combate, a los otros tres que quedaban los espero lo justo y necesario para utilizar una sola patada giratoria y noquearlos.

-" Que increíble es la velocidad de este par, superan con creses a muchos, creo que el único que puede alcanzarles es Lee sin sus pesas "- dijo Danzo.

-" Mmm creo que es verdad "- dijo el Hokage.

Mientras conversaban la pelea continuo, Choji, Ino y Shikamaru trataron de utilizar su trabajo en equipo con las sombras del flojo, el cuerpo gigante del gordi… rellenito e intentar atrapar a alguno con el jutsu de Ino, pero cuando el brazo gigante de Choji aplasto a Hinata, pero una pequeña cúpula de chakra fue creada y Choji voló por los aires estrellándose contra un árbol y quedar inconsciente por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-" Hakheshou Kaiten "- dijo la peliazul mientras giraba protegiéndose del ataque.

-" Kagemane no jutsu "- dijo el Nara solo para sorprenderse al ver que Naruto rompia su jutsu y seguía corriendo rumbo a ellos.

-" Doton: Yomi Numa "- al posar sus manos en el suelo el gigantesco pantano se extendió por casi todo el campo de entrenamiento atrapando al trió Ino-Shika-Cho dejándoles fuera de combate al solidificarse y dejarlos inmovilizados con solo sus cabezas fuera en la superficie.

-" Vamos Akamaru, Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu, Jyuuyin Bunshin no jutsu. ¡Adelante Gatsuuga! "- grito Kiba lanzándose sobre Hinata.

-" Oodama Rasengan "- grito Hinata mientras dirigía su ataque al Gatsuuga de Kiba y lo enviaba volando contra unos árboles dejándole inconsciente. El ataque usado por Hinata resonó en las mentes de varios, pero no creían que fuera posible el mismo ataque siendo que el único conocedor de este y que seguía vivo era el sennin Jiraiya.

-" Mushi Yose no Jutsu "- susurro Shino -" Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu "- y al tratar de aplicárselo a Naruto se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que los insecto se quemaban al poco de rosarle.

-" Fuuton: Jūha Reppū Shō "- dijo Naruto chocando sus palmas y mandando cientos de ondas de viento contra Shino mandándolo a volar para incrustarse al lado de Kiba.

-" ¡Oreeaah! "- grito Sakura mientras intentaba darle algún golpe con su poco taijutsu a Hinata la cual la esquivo y alejándose un poco realizo unos sellos.

-" Hyoton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu "- el dragón de hielo de Hinata se dirigió sobre la pelirosa pero esta dio un movimiento lateral esquivándolo y dejando al dragón hecho pedazos al impactar el piso, solo para ver como estos pedazos se elevaban -" Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou "- las senbon creadas de los pedazos del dragón dejaron fuera de combate a la rosadita.

-" Soushouryu "- dijo Tenten mientras saltaba y los pergaminos se transformaron en dragones ascendentes de los cuales salían muchas armas y comenzaba a lanzarlas a diestra y siniestra contra la pareja. Lo que sucedió sorprendió a todos.

-" Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou/ Hakheshou Kaiten "- dijeron Hinata y Naruto respectivamente mientras se defendían de los proyectiles.

-" ¡¿Cómo? "- grito Hiashi mirando a Naruto realizar una de las más famosas técnicas de su clan _-" Maldición, esa estúpida debe de haberle dado mucho conocimiento para que inclusive sepa hacer eso, tendré que eliminarlo para que todo este sin problemas y mis planes resulten para el clan "-_ pensó el Hyuga mayor.

-" Naruto es increíble, mira que dominar una técnica del clan Hyuga "- dijo el tercero.

-" Si "- fue la respuesta unánime mientras veían como seguía el encuentro.

**Xxx Flash Back xxX**

En la cima del más alto de todos los picos del valle Naruto y Hinata entrenaban, Naruto le estaba enseñando uno de los tantos jutsus de la libreta de su padre, la cual el siempre cargaba.

-" Hina-chan como vas con el Rasengan "- pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a su novia entrenando.

-" Bien, ya lo domine y voy por el Oodama Rasengan, esa versión que creaste es mucho más difícil de controlar y me drena mucho mas chakra, pero creo que lo lograre dentro de poco "- contesto feliz mostrándole la técnica antes dicha ya dominada -" Y a ti como te va con el Kaiten "- pregunto.

-" Genial, ya estoy listo, espero que me enseñes luego algunas técnicas más "- contesto feliz.

-" Bien en un tiempo más te enseñare mas jutsus del clan "- y tras estas palabras siguieron entrenando.

**Xxx Fin Flash Back xxX**

Luego de caer Tenten recibió una dosis doble de Juken por la pareja y quedo fuera de combate, decir que Hiashi estaba que hervía era poco.

-" Konoha Sempuu "- dice Lee mientras ataca a Naruto el cual lo esquiva para agarrarlo de la misma pierna y azotarlo contra el suelo, Neji aparece de la nada intentando doblegar a Naruto con su puño suave por un angulo que el rubio no puede esquivar pero es salvado por la intervención de Hinata la cual con un movimiento de sus brazos en forma circular desvía la trayectoria del ataque rematando a Lee con este y desestabiliza al ojiblanco para luego darle una feroz patada en las costillas enviándolo contra otro pobre árbol al cual por mala fortuna Lee es enviado a parar tras un puñetazo de Naruto luego de levantarlo en el aire.

-" Bueno, solo nos quedan los sensei y Sas¡UKE!-chan "- dijo burlonamente Naruto mientras sonreía zorrunamente -" mmm no llevamos ni siquiera diez minutos de pelea y ya ah caído casi toda su mejor dotación de ninjas, ¿en el año que estuvimos fuera matándonos mientras entrenábamos qué diablos hacían?, no creo que solo se chuparan el dedo "- dijo mientras realizaba la acción antes mencionada.

-" Amor no te burles, ellos no sufrieron el infierno en la tierra, en cambio nosotros si… no creo que nadie de acá allá cargado con dos toneladas cuatrocientos kilos y tener que escalar monumentales arboles, ni correr por el agua, ni nada de eso asi que no seas burlesco "- le regaño Hinata como si no estuviesen en combate irritando a más de uno.

-" Ese mocoso no se que tanto se cree, mira que venir a burlarse de la mejor generación, el chico Uchiha le dará una paliza y con eso se dará cuenta de que tan patético es "- hablo Homura.

-" Estoy de acuerdo, además ahora peleara contra Jounins, no creo que resulte en algo tan difícil para ellos el vencer a dos mocosos "- dijo Koharu.

-" Emmm Hina-chan, ¿tú me harías un favor?, deseo dejar calladas a esas momias y demostrarles cuanto eh avanzado, pero tú sabes que el sello que me puso Fukasaku-sensei me mantiene sin el uso de la mitad de mi chakra y psss pensaba si serias tan amable de retirarlo, el desgraciado sensei me lo puso en la espalda y no llego "- dijo entre risas Naruto mientras se sacaba la chaqueta negra y dejaba ver en su omoplato un sello de proporciones pequeñas.

**Xxx Flash Back xxX**

Naruto ya estaba completamente con su chakra restaurado al igual que Hinata, sus reservas habían aumentado tanto que abrumaban a todos los animales del lugar, Naruto al tener el chakra de Hitomi dentro de si corría peligro ya que recién estaba tratando de mesclar la energía natural y el chakra de la peliroja cosa que creaba pequeñas explosiones de chakra dentro de su sistema, dañándolo de forma muy grave y al mismo tiempo dolorosa teniéndolo en cama durante una semana en la que nadie sabía cómo detener este problema , Fukasaku al ver el sufrimiento del chico decidió comenzar a planear como contener el chakra de la nueve colas y con todo listo se dispuso a resellarlo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-" Ni se te ocurra sensei, si sellas el chakra dañaras a Hito-chan, ponme un sello de limitación, asi podre controlar mejor la corriente de chakra en mi cuerpo, creo "- y tras esas palabras se desmayo.

-" Bueno si Naru-chan lo pide haci lo hare, Hina-chan tu después serás la única que le podrá sacar el sello, lo limitara en muchos sentidos y tiene más de un nivel, el primer nivel desbloqueara el 50% de todo su poder, el segundo nivel se desbloqueara cuando sea el momento con un 25% y al final el otro 25% de chakra se desbloqueara cuando Naruto sea capaz de entrar en modo biju sin dañar a Hitomi como nos dijo hace un tiempo, eso de que pueda dominar el chakra rojo hasta las cinco colas sin perder conciencia es bueno, pero según Naruto la misma Hitomi le dijo que ella no le podía dar completo control, el tenia que lograrlo por su propio merito, que contradictoria la cosa no? Jejeje… no creo que sea mucho tiempo de igual manera, con todo lo que avanza este chico, pero esperemos que no se le dificulten las cosas, creo que Naru-chan tiene un nivel tan grande como el de un Kage o quizás más alto, pero por ser muy joven su cuerpo no resiste tanto chakra al tener que estar continuamente graduando los tres( su propio chakra, el de Hitomi y el natural, recuerden que los últimos dos entran en constante conflicto por ser uno impuro en cierta forma y el otro muy puro), será el más grande shinobi que allá existido, pero por esto mismo fue que el anterior ser humano que vino y paso por nuestras pruebas fue eliminado por lo que deberán derrotar, tanto poder en un solo ser es muy abrumador y en su mundo este poder es muy elevado, era todo lo que deseaba decir, tu tendrás que desbloquear el primer nivel para que esto sea posible, ahora a realizar el sello "- y asi durante todo el día el viejo sapo estuvo escribiendo sobre la espalda del chico y en toda la habitación, al final del día el sello estuvo listo y Naruto al fin pudo dormir tranquilo.

**Xxx Fin Flash Back xxX**

-" Bueno, pero tendré que usar el chakra que me queda… ahh en fin tú te encargas de ellos y yo descanso, no deseo mostrarle a nadie más que sé, porque desde aquí siento las malas intenciones del que era mi padre "- dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a más de uno, sobre todo a Hiashi que ya estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. La peliazul realizo una larga serie de sellos y poso sus manos sobre el omoplato del rubio para luego expulsar una descomunal cantidad de chakra y caer arrodillada por el cansancio -" Ya está hecho, en unos treinta segundos tu chakra estará liberado en lo que el sello especifica, no puedo usar tanto chakra de golpe o quedaría inconsciente "- cuando Hinata iba a levantarse para alejarse un poco Naruto de forma veloz la levanto cual princesa y la alejo un poco ignorando a los demás, luego le susurro algo al oído y tras un fuerte sonrojo de la chica, la beso en la frente para luego darle un tierno beso en la boca y volver frente a sus rivales.

-" Listo, perdón pero estaba ya empezando a sentirme algo molesto por este sello y aunque con el también les ganaría seria una falta de respeto para mi ex sensei y ex compañero y demás que no me emplease a fondo, aunque creo que con un solo ataque por cada uno me bastara jejeje "- rio mientras enfocaba su mirada en la primera vict… digo oponente siendo Asuma el más cercano. Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos y no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando ya estaba tras Asuma realizando sellos -" Raiton: Jibashi "- con los rayos creados y con la potencia exacta todos vieron como Asuma caía estrepitosamente pero sin estar noqueado, solo inmovilizado por la descarga eléctrica -" Próximo "- fue el turno de la mujer de ojos rojos la cual intento meter a Naruto en un genjutsu solo para lograr ver algo que la sorprendió, esos ojos eran tan hermosos pero a la vez tan peligrosos que intentando escapar de la zona para poder pensar bien que táctica usar no se dio cuenta que estaba inmersa en un genjutsu cortesía del Mugengan de Naruto, solo basto un segundo y la experta en este tema quedo en ridículo contra el rubio -" Y se dice experta jeje, mmm quien desea seguir, prefiero algo de entretención, o sino todos a la vez asi me hacen todo mas sencillo "- mirando por sobre su hombro a Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke y Gai que estaban a espaldas de el -" Oh vamos no se han acobardado verdad, digo solo tengo catorce y medio, y no creo que unos jounins experimentados no me vallan a derrotar… jajaja ni yo me la creo, bueno sigamos "- y se lanzo en un ataque frontal contra Gai en puro taijutsu. El ojiazul lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, estuvieron en lucha de fuerza puño contra puño un buen rato hasta que Naruto voló unos metros por el empuje de Gai, el sensei le seguía el ritmo de forma solida y de una forma u otra Naruto le daba buena batalla, una patada horizontal fue en contra de la cara de Gai, el cual la esquivo ladeándose para la izquierda y dejando un pequeño hueco en su defensa que el rubio aprovechó enterrándole un puñetazo en las costillas al mismo tiempo que a Naruto le llegaba un patadón de Gai en el pecho justo por la altura de su hombro izquierdo, el sonido de huesos rotos resonó por toda la zona y todos miraron como Gai se hincaba sobre sus rodillas mientras escupía sangre y caía sobre su costado malherido, cuando voltearon a ver al rubio descubrieron algo que les izo dar ganas de devolver el almuerzo, su brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición tan anormal que hacía que las torceduras y contorsiones de Orochimaru fueran un juego de niños ya que su brazo al parecer estaba dislocado, fracturado a la altura del pecho y partido en varias partes a través del largo del brazo. Naruto se miro el brazo y luego les miro al resto que estaban al frente de él y hablo -" Tómenlo como una ventaja, aunque igualmente puedo realizar sellos con una mano, no tendré esta para usarla en taijutsu y tal vez alguien más me pueda dañar "- dijo mientras arremetía contra Gai quien ya intentaba levantarse, un puñetazo cruzado fue el culmine de la pelea, el sensei cejudo cayó ante el golpe pues Naruto evadió su golpe. Luego de derrotar a Gai fijo su vista en el trió en frente suyo, un quejido detrás suyo y otro a un costado le izo recordar de Azuma y Kurenai, el trió se preparo para seguir peleando al momento de que estos últimos se les volvieron a unir.

-" Naruto se ah vuelto realmente fuerte, creo que no le podemos desvalorizar "- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba los ojos azules del rubio que por un segundo al parpadear tomaron otro tono para luego volver a ser azules, esto todos lo notaron y tras esto vieron también como Naruto se acercaba.

-" Katon: Ryuka no jutsu "- el fuego lanzado por Anko impacto de lleno a Naruto, pero este lo atravesó como si nada y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

-" Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto "- dijo Kakashi lanzando el gran ataque aumentando las llamas en la zona y el daño colateral, pero para sorpresa de todos lo único dañado era la ropa de Naruto la cual se quemaba en algunas partes.

-" Diablos tendré que pedir que me arreglen este, aunque según el viejo Dragón estas ropas eran auto reparables con chakra, veamos "- y dicho y hecho, aplico chakra y las ropas estaban como nuevas -" Bien ahorrado el problema continuemos "- dijo mientras continuaba avanzando.

-" Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu "- dijo Sasuke mientras exhalaba una gran bola de fuego que Naruto ignoro y atravesó caminando -" Rayos, haber si te tragas esto, Raiton: Gian "- dijo Sasuke probando una de sus técnicas recién adquiridas.

Con las llamas y los rayos, mas el viento parecía que hubiese una tormenta en medio del campo de entrenamiento, pero lo que sucedió dejo atónitos a todos pues Naruto de un pulso de chakra aparto y deciso las técnicas sobre él y desapareció para aparecer en medio del quinteto.

Todos veían que los contrincantes del rubio estaban quietos y con las miradas perdidas viendo detenidamente a Naruto el cual ya estaba parado delante de ellos, las caras de los cinco contrincantes era de completo pánico en cierta medida al "ver" que ninguno de sus jutsu afectaba a Naruto, al final Kakashi logro entender todo, pero fue muy tarde.

-" Parece que Naruto los metió en un genjutsu, no se mueven y él se les acerca caminando como si nada, debe ser muy poderoso para que no lo notaran "- dijo el Hokage.

-" Se acabo, Hyoton: Korikubijinkehi "- la gran prisión de hielo se formo en apenas un segundo y los cinco quedaron completamente atrapados exceptuando sus cabezas -" y para rematar jejeje esto es nuevo y ps tal vez funcione, aunque un genjutsu sobre otro tal vez les haga daño, bueno probemos… Mugengan… Magen: Kyoten Chiten "- y tras realizar el jutsu las aspas de los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a girar en su lugar y de forma idéntica al sharingan, Naruto les libero de la prisión de hielo para luego ir hacia donde Hokage se encontraba -" No despertaran en un buen rato y creo que con esta demostración de que soy capaz de hacer ya no nos molestaran mas, además quería dejarle bien en claro algo a alguien aquí presente, Hiashi-san me importa un bledo si usted está pensando en disponer de mi novia para su clan o lo que se le vaya a pasar por su estúpida cabeza, usted siempre le desprecio y nunca la valoro y ahora que vuelve con este increíble nivel si está pensando siquiera que la podrá utilizar para aumentar en algo el poder de su clan le digo que no lo piense pues ella ya es parte de mi vida y no lograra arrebatármela, aparte ella ya no portara por mucho tiempo el apellido Hyuga, es mi prometida, y si no me cree vea el anillo en su dedo "- todos bajaron su vista a la mano izquierda de la chica viendo un anillo de compromiso, Hinata asintió dando a entender que lo que Naruto decía era verdad -" Aparte, cuando tenga dieciséis podre utilizar mi apellido paterno y no creo que al último Namikaze y Uzumaki le puedan decir que no, y ni se le ocurra intentar algo en contra nuestra, porque no podrá, ni aunque la comprometa `tebayo "- finalizo Naruto mientras se iba con Hinata rumbo a la mansión para ver su brazo y descansar un poco.

-" Maldito mocoso "- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Hiashi mientras intentaba calmarse al ver que todos sus planes para fortalecer el poderío de su preciado clan utilizando a su hija se destruían -" Hokage-sama no dejaré que esto pasé, yo no permitiré que mi hija sea la perra de ese chiquillo, además como se le ocurre decir semejante mentira concerniente a su apellido paterno… es imposible que el padre de ese chico allá sido Minato, además ¿quién demonios era la madre? "- Hiashi estaba tan exaltado que buscando la ayuda del Hokage soltó todas esas palabras mientras el Sarutobi le veía de mala forma.

-" Primero que nada Naruto no es un cualquiera, el no ah mentido concerniente a su apellido paterno y si, Minato fue su padre, tu deberías darte cuenta de solo verlo para deducir a su madre, tienen la misma personalidad eh inclusive sus muletillas son parecidas, ella decía `tebane y el dice Dattebayo, además yo no estoy en desacuerdo de lo que ha dicho Naruto, la chica fue la que lo escogió y tú no puedes oponerte, ya son mayores de edad, en el mundo shinobi apenas uno empieza de genin ya es responsable de sus propios actos y por si no lo recuerdas mientras estuvo desaparecida por el año entero tu decidiste desterrarla del clan apenas apareciera, como Naruto dijo la has despreciado por muchos años y ella no lo merecía, ahora por favor todos retírense a sus respectivas labores, yo tengo que ir ah derrotar a mi archirrival… jodido papeleo "- dijo el Sandaime mientras desaparecía en un poof. Todos los demás líderes y concejales muy sorprendidos y enojados por esta revelación, véase que Danzo parecía tetera con todo el humo que le salía por las orejas… se fueron de la zona, pero Hiashi se mantuvo en el mismo lugar un tiempo más pensando en cómo recuperar a su hija, viendo que con palabras no se podría comenzó a trazar un plan para invadir su hogar esa misma noche, ahora solo faltaba saber dónde diablos vivían.

**Xxx Mansión Namikaze xxX**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que regresaron a la mansión, Hinata preparaba la cena mientras Naruto ya recuperado de su brazo terminaba de revisar unos sellos y otras cosas que le faltaban para iniciar con la extracción de Hitomi. Según el sello utilizado por su padre Naruto encontró que podía liberar la conciencia de la biju y otorgarle un cuerpo utilizando chakra y sangre en medidas descomunales, debía dar alrededor de la mitad de su sangre al sello y luego utilizar tanto chakra como le fuera posible, para eso obviamente podía utilizar el de ella y pues con lo de la sangre tendría que tomar píldoras especiales de soldado para la perdida extrema. Ya verificado todo el grito de Hinata desde la cocina de que la cena estaba lista le izo bajar para hallar frente suyo a su chica en un pequeño conjunto de un top que le acentuaba de forma perfecta sus grandes atributos y mostraba su abdomen plano, un short que se le ajustaba a su cintura y se moldeaba completamente remarcando ese trasero suculento y que le llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver esas exquisitas piernas bien torneadas y para completar el conjunto un delantal de cocina que la hacía ver exquisita. Naruto se le quedo viendo como idiota por un buen rato hasta que ella se fijo que su chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándole un poco por debajo de la espalda con una sonrisita tonta.

-" Naru-kun puedes sentarte, te serviré enseguida "- dijo medio cohibida Hinata pues no paraba de sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, parece que las cosas que le dijo Ino sobre vestirse un poco mas femenina a Naruto no le gustaba o si le gustaba le gustaba mucho, con su Inocencia la ojiperla no podía definirlo. Y durante toda la cena no pudo parar de sentir sobre si la mirada del rubio asi que con un poco de vergüenza lo pregunto -" Naru-kun, ¿me veo mal? "- dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras preguntaba con un pequeño sonrojo dándole a Naruto una visión de infarto.

-" NOPES… estas hermosísima "- respondió Naruto mientras le sonreía a la chica -" eres muy hermosa y hoy irradias eso, asi que no te eh podido quitar la vista de encima jejeje "- rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-" Ah, gracias "- dijo Hinata mientras veía como el rubio se acercaba lentamente a ella y estaba por besarla cuando un fuerte impacto se sintió sobre la barrera de contención que protegía la mansión.

-" Quien diablos será a estas horas, mira que lo despellejaré vivo "- dijo Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos por que se había arruinado el momento romántico.

-" Si, yo le sacare el corazón y se lo daré de comer a Koroko-chan* "- dijo Hinata mientras se le ensombrecía la mirada. Naruto la miro alucinando, pero se dio cuenta que al igual que el ella también estaba ansiosa, riendo se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso casto a la chica para luego adelantarse a la puerta. La ojiperla al salir del transe después del beso también partió rumbo la entrada de la mansión y lo que se encontró no le gusto.

-" Te vengo a exigir que me entregues por las buenas a mi hija "- dijo Hiashi mientras casi todo el clan Hyuga estaba rodeando la entrada y otros más rodeaban el perímetro -" tengo la mansión rodeada y aunque tengas esta barrera en algún momento caerá y no podrás protegerte "- dijo confiado Hiashi.

En ese instante Naruto lo miro, luego miro a los demás Hyuga, luego miro a su novia y tras repetir la secuencia acompañado de Hinata un par de veces reventaron en risas mientras se sujetaban el estomago y caían de bruces al no poder aguantarse el ataque de risa.

-" ¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO MOCOSO! "- grito el líder Hyuga exasperado.

-" Perdona amor, ahora veo de donde sacaste tu lado graciosos jajajajaja ajajajajajaa "- reía Naruto -" Aah jaja ah es que da risa que piense que dejare que la barrera caiga jeje, se alimenta de chakra y en este caso del mío ya que yo soy el propietario de la mansión y por si no se acuerda tengo una fuente de chakra puro casi infinito y con mi acuerdo con Hitomi pues tengo acceso a él de forma permanente asi que mmm esta barrera no caerá nunca "- dijo mientras le miraba serio.

-" Entonces la derribaremos "- amenazo el Hyuga.

-" ¿Es que eres sordo además de tarado? "- fue la pregunta de Naruto que indigno a todos los hyugas excepto obviamente Hinata la cual no aguanto una leve risita -" NO se puede atravesar sin mi consentimiento, y para que lo entienda un idiota como tú, esta barrera puede contener a kyubi por un año antes de caerse…¿capichi, entendiste, you understand? "- pregunto Naruto -" Además NO PODIAS LLEGAR EN OTRO MOMENTO JODIDO TARADO, nos arruinaste la diversión y si no fuera porque eres líder de un clan de prestigio te molería a patadas el culo, ya lárguense o suelto a los animales de defensa "- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta ignorando los gritos de los hyugas y para el infarto de varios de los mayores consejeros Naruto metió su mano izquierda con la cual abrazaba a Hinata por dentro de su short agarrándole una nalga, lo que se escucho salir de la boquita de la chica no fue muy sano para menores de edad y cardiacos, pero sobre todo izo hervirle la sangre al patriarca Hyuga que en su desespero termino gritando algo que supo le costaría.

-" ¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TU PADRE ENSERRO AL ZORRO DEMONIO EN TI PARA JODERTE LA VIDA Y TAMBIEN ESTOY SEGURO QUE TU MADRE TIENE QUE HABER SIDO UNA RAMERA DE LAS MAS PU…!"- no alcanzo a terminar de decir todos los insultos que deseaba gritar cuando la rodilla del rubio se impacto contra su estomago sacándole todo el aire y enviándolo ah volar un par de metros hasta llevarse unas cuantas casas de por medio.

-" Insúltame a mí, moléstame a mí ¡PERO NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA DE MI MADRE PORQUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE SE TE OCURRA NI QUE SEAS KAMI TE SALVARA, ME OISTE! "- y tras eso Naruto entro denuevo a la mansión acompañado de su novia. Se podría decir que desde ese dia no volvieron a molestarle más.

-" Ya me arruinaron la noche, aaah, Hina-chan dame cariño "- dijo Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos como niño pequeño a su mamá y la miraba con su Cara de cachorrito triste no jutsu.

-" Ven acá Naru-kun "- al acercase a Naruto lo abrazo y asi tal cual por medio de un Shunshin los dos fueron a parar a la pieza del rubio, donde tras unos muchos besos y te amos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Naruto y al ver que no podía soltarse del abrazo de la chica creó un clon reemplazándose con él, tras advertirle al clon que no se pasara de la raya Naruto fue a la biblioteca y luego de unas horas termino de realizar los sellos en el piso al mismo tiempo que le llegaban las memorias de su clon el cual trato de propasarse corriéndole mano a la chica y recibió un golpe Juken por parte de ella, tras un sonrojo por ver donde toco el clon Naruto miro hacia la puerta donde su bella novia estaba parada.

-" Terminaste con los sellos "- dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

-" Si, solo falta que empecemos "- dijo Naruto, Hinata se acercó y sentó en una silla mientras veía a Naruto realizar una secuencia larga y complicada de sellos.

-" Fuuin Jutsu: Shiki Fuuin Kai, Infuuin: Kyubi no Youko Kai "- tras terminar la secuencia Naruto con una kunai se corto una muñeca y dejo que la sangre escurriera hasta tocar el sello y empezar a expandirse por este. Cuando ya todo estuvo con sangre Naruto paro la hemorragia y procedió aun con un mareo terrible a terminar con el jutsu -" Fuuka Houin, Gogyou Kaiin, Genryuu Kyuu Shiki "- dijo Naruto y tras terminar una gigantesca nube de humo salió y cuando se disperso en el suelo y desmayada pero bien se encontraba Hitomi mientras dormía -" Je, te dije que lo lo…gra…ría…"- tras decir esas palabras Naruto se desmayo.

**Xxx Una semana después xxX**

Naruto despertó con los rayos del sol, no recordaba mucho de lo último que izo pero viendo el cansancio que se traía le dio a pensar que fue algo extenuante, al tratar de levantarse unos pesos en sus costados le hicieron mirar por debajo de la sabana y con un sonrojo monumental descubrió a Hinata y Hitomi durmiendo plácidamente mientras lo usaban de almohada totalmente desnudas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior después de despertar por el breve coma en el que estuvo volvieron a su mente.

**Xxx Flash Back xxX**

Cuando empezó a abrir los ojos todo estaba borroso y un tanto obscuro, al momento de tener clara la vista se fijo que estaba en su habitación y que era de noche pues tenía la ventana abierta por el calor de verano. Miro a todos lados descubriendo a Hinata dormida a un costado de su cama y a Hitomi en el otro. Cuando vio a la peliroja una sonrisa boba se poso en su cara y una lagrima de felicidad se escapo por sus ojos, alfin había logrado cumplirle y la había liberado, aunque no sabía que daños o efectos tuviesen sobre ambos. En un intento por poder sentarse Naruto movió un tanto la cama despertando asi a sus dos bellas chicas las cuales al verle despierto se abalanzaron contra el abrazándole y besándole mientras le decían mil y una palabra de amor.

-" Hola chicas, como están jeje… ¿Hito-chan cuanto llevo dormido? "- pregunto Naruto para que fuese contestado con un par de golpes en su pecho por parte de las dos diciendo que una semana entera y que no daba muestras de recuperarse -" Ya ya tranquilas, no ah pasado nada malo asi que no se me alteren "- dijo Naruto.

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente, luego miraron a Naruto y tras volver a mirarse sonrieron y asintieron para de un empujón volver a acostar al rubio y sacarle las mantas de encima, luego Hitomi se deciso de la ropa que llevaba de forma rápida dejando sus pechos grandes y firmes sostenidos por un sostén rojo con encajes negros a la vista y una pantaleta negra con encajes rojos dejando ver todas sus curvas a un sonrojado Naruto, su figura bien modelada y piernas torneadas con un trasero carnoso y bastante sugerente; en resumen Naruto estaba al límite, pero la visión de Hinata realizando lo mismo que Hitomi con un conjunto blanco con azul quedando en las mismas fachas y tan hermosa y generosa como Hitomi fue el detonante para que en la parte de su entrepierna un bulto de considerable tamaño se estuviese mostrando y si seguía asi terminaría con una erección que rompería sus pantalones. Hitomi camino hacia el moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo hipnotizante al mismo tiempo que Hinata y cuando ya las tuvo a las dos a su lado todo se desato. Los labios de los tres se encontraron y con besos apasionados en donde sus lenguas peleaban con fuerza la ropa de Naruto fue cayendo por toda la habitación mientras poco a poco el recorría los cuerpos de ambas con sus manos, el rubio termino solo con ropa interior cuando logro porfin tomar un poco de aire y con un "bulto" considerable en sus bóxers.

**-" Veamos que tienes para nosotras "-** dijo juguetona la ojiroja mientras le quitaba al rubio su ultima prenda de ropa, frente a sus ojos salto el duro miembro del ojiazul de un buen largo y grosor, la peliroja se paseo la lengua por los labios mientras la ojiperla miraba algo abochornada el miembro de su novio **-" Mmm estas bien equipado "-** dijo antes de comenzar a lamerlo por toda su extensión, no queriéndose quedar atrás la ojiperla realizo lo mismo que la ojiroja y entre ambas comenzaron a lamer el miembro del rubio. Mientras una se lo llevaba a la boca la otra lamia toda la extensión y jugaba con los testículos y asi hasta que el rubio no pudo más y con un gruñido gutural dejo escapar su esencia en la boca de las dos chicas **-" Exquisito "-** dijo Hitomi mirando al rubio con lujuria al igual que la Hyuga.

No queriéndose quedar atrás Naruto se abalanzo sobre las chicas derribándolas y quedando sobre ellas en la enorme cama, luego con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear el pecho de Hitomi mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata para lamer suavemente los lóbulos de sus oídos mientras cambiaba de una a la otra, fue cosa de segundos para que los sostenes volaran y los grandes pechos quedaran expuestos con sus rosados pezones endurecidos por la excitación, las hábiles manos del rubio comenzaron a amasarlos con suavidad arrancando gemidos de las mujeres quienes se revolvía en la cama ante las caricias de Naruto y gemían su nombre de forma exquisita según el rubio.

-" Las dos tienen unos pechos hermosos, grandes y suaves justo como me gustan- dijo el rubio para enseguida apoderarse de uno de sus pezones de Hitomi con su boca y pellizcar otro de Hinata con su mano. Hitomi podía sentir como su pezón izquierdo era succionado con suavidad mientras la húmeda lengua daba ligeros roces a la punta del mismo, del otro lado Hinata sentía como su pezón derecho era acariciado por los dedos del rubio mientras una de sus rodillas se rozaba contra su la húmeda pantaleta, Naruto soltó el seno izquierdo y salto al derecho repitiendo el proceso haciendo a la ojiroja gemir y gemir para luego cambiar a Hinata y darle el mismo tratamiento mientras entretenía a Hitomi con su mano, soltó los pechos de las chicas y continuo su descenso besando suavemente el plano vientre de ambas metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de las chicas causando ricas sensaciones, bajo otro poco y beso esas caderas anchas de ambas que le traían loco acariciando sus glúteos en el proceso, llego a la parte e donde la inferior ya estaba mojada en ambas, le separo las piernas a Hinata y fue en pos del muslo derecho, suave y torneado el rubio lo beso y lamió a placer mientras la cara de la ojiperla enrojecía aun mas, despacio el rubio se aproximo a su parte más intima mientras los ojos perla se abrían de ansiedad pero para su desilusión siguió de largo hacia el otro muslo. Naruto luego de besar el muslo no perdió tiempo y deposito un suave beso sobre el pequeño botón que comenzaba a sobresalir -" Aahhhh "- gimió ella mientras el rubio comenzaba a descender en su abertura brillante y bañada en los dulces y pegajosos jugos, la lengua de Naruto comenzó a explorar el interior tibio y cálido mientras que a Hitomi se le hacía agua la entrepierna de solo esperar su turno. Su lengua entro lo las profundo que pudo mientras el empujaba su boca contra la tibia entrada el duro botón clamaba por atención y los sutiles dedos del rubio lo rozaron suavemente apretándolo cada que su lengua le lanzaba una estocada, los gemidos llenaron el aire mientras las piernas suaves y torneadas se cerraban entorno a la cabeza del rubio. En un último movimiento por parte de las manos y boca del rubio la chica peliazul se vino en su boca con un gemido fuerte y completamente excitada. Al terminar fue a por Hitomi y con el mismo tacto y cariño llego hasta su intimidad y comenzó a darle placer, al final la chica sucumbió y también termino en la boca del rubio.

**-" Ya yaa ¡ME VENGOOOOOO! "-** gimió placenteramente la peliroja mientras sus jugos escapaban inundando la boca del ojiazul.

Naruto al ver que la tarea sería difícil pensó un poco y un click sonó en su cabeza -"

Jejeje, las dos disfrutaran por igual, Kage Big-Bang Bunshin no jutsu "- dijo el rubio creando una copia de si mismo perfectamente -" Esta es una evolución del Kage bunshin, toma una porción del alma de la persona creando asi un clon en todo sentido, es decir, si llega a pasar algo con el Big-Bang bunshin yo lo sabré de forma automática y aparte el tiene la misma resistencia que yo además de que no me causa cansancio mental, asi que jejeje ah divertirse "- Naruto de un movimiento veloz se intercambio varias veces con su bunshin a la vista de las chicas dejándolas completamente confundidas -" Nunca sabrán quien de los dos es el original pues somos iguales "- Dijeron ambos rubios a la vez.

Hitomi fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre uno seguida de Hinata, la peliroja se beso con su rubio de nuevo mientras el miembro del chico golpeaba su vientre bajo, sus piernas lo rodearon y lo instaban a entrar podía sentir el calor se su sexo contra sus testículos que se rozaban contra su entrada, los pechos enormes se oprimían contra el torso del rubio quien despacio bajo un poco para acomodarse en posición, la cabeza de su miembro rozaba las sensibles paredes que se abrían ansiosas de retenerlo en su interior, se detuvo un segundo y la miro a la cara, era tan hermosa y estaba seguro que ya no habrían más problemas con respecto al sello, no esperando más la beso suavemente en los labios y empujo con suavidad entrando en ella mientras gemían. Mientras que con Hinata la cosa no andaba muy lejana, la chica fue dejada sobre el rubio mientras él la besaba y tocaba, al final ella es puso sobre el miembro duro del rubio y se empalo lentamente hasta llegar al tope, un pequeño hilillo de sangre salió demostrando su pureza y el rubio enternecido lentamente comenzó a embestirla. Esa noche ninguno durmió pues en verdad el rubio tenia resistencia y asi su primera noche de amor fue consumada de muchas más que vendrían con el tiempo.

**Xxx Fin Flash Back xxX**

Al recordar todo lo que hicieron durante la noche Naruto se sonrojo ya que cierta parte de su anatomía se sobrecalentó, decidiendo dormir un rato mas Naruto se acomodo mejor y al cerrar sus ojos volvió a dormir.

Para cuando volvió a despertar ya debían de ser más de medio dia, y no sentía el calor de los cuerpos de sus mujeres sobre él, asi que se levanto y fue a por una ducha y luego bajo hasta la cocina donde vio a Hinata enseñándole a cocinar a Hitomi, prefirió mirar a la chicas desde el marco de la puerta, las dos usando algunas de sus poleras y en braguitas dejando ver esas hermosas piernas y esos exquisitos traseros que ya eran suyos jejeje.

-" Hola amores "- dijo Naruto mientras las abrazaba a ambas por los hombros, decir que Naruto había crecido era poco, a Hinata le sacaba al menos una cabeza y algo y a Hitomi por lómenos tres cuartos de cabeza -" Como se sientes par de bellezas "- dijo coqueto mientras besaba a las chicas.

-" **Bien**/Excelente "- dijeron ambas con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-" Que bien, hoy hay mucho que hacer pues ya llevo arto rato fuera de servicio y necesito moverme "- dijo para luego poner la mesa y sentarse a esperar su desayuno.

-" Naru-kun vino un mensajero de Hokage-sama diciendo que debemos presentarnos en la torre a las diez porque el consejo desea hablarnos "- dijo Hinata mientras le servía y luego se sentaba al lado de Naruto en la mesa.

**-" Si y que también podía ir yo, jejeje parece que tienen planes para mí los del consejo, es una reunión y todo eso, como sabrás revelaste algo importante "-** dijo Hitomi mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Naruto comenzando a comer.

-" Omg, entonces tenemos que apurarnos, son las nueve y media "- y comiendo de forma veloz los tres se alistaron para salir rumbo a la torre del Hokage -" Además tengo ganas de ver a Haku-chan "- respondió el rubio y se desconcertó al ver tan poco animo en las chicas -" ¿Qué ocurre chicas? "- pregunto el blondo.

-" Bueno es que durante la semana que estuviste en coma Haku salió de misión con un grupo de chunin y llegaran en unos tantos días más, te quiso venir a ver, pero con la barrera ella no podía entrar "- respondió Hitomi.

-" Oh "- respondió el rubio -" Bueno que le haremos esperare para verla "- y asi se alistaron para salir.

Ya en la torre solo Naruto y Hinata estaban a la vista, cuando entraron la secretaria del Hokage les izo pasar a una sala de juntas donde ya se encontraban todos los líderes de clanes y consejeros junto al Hokage solo faltando ellos.

-" Bien, ya que estamos todos comencemos con esta reunión, en primer lugar nos reunimos aquí para tratar el reingreso a las fuerzas de la aldea a Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto y a Namikaze-Uzumaki Hinata y a la integración de Kyubi no Youko Hitomi como ninja de esta aldea "- dijo el Sandaime mientras miraba las diferentes caras de los presentes.

-" Hokage-sama porque a nombrado con ese apellido a Hinata si ella es una Hyuga y también quien es esta Hitomi "- al decir el nombre un tornado de fuego entre rojo y naranja se formo al lado derecho de Naruto y una preciosa peliroja con un cuerpo de infarto apareció frente a todos.

**-" Hola, asi que estas son las momias del consejo y todos los idiotas de esta aldea "-** dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Naruto y comenzaba a ¿ronronear?.

-" ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTAS, MAS RESPETO MOCOSA! "- grito Homura.

**-" ¡Y TU A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA MOMIA IDIOTA! "-** dijo Hitomi mientras sus colas se dejaban notar y su chakra inundaba la habitación. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos mientras los ambu a su disposición aparecían solo para ser noqueados por las colas de la chica **-" No me importa esta aldea, solo estoy aquí porque mi novio esta aquí asique si llegan a tocarle un pelo a él o a Hina-chan les voy a cortar a todos los hombres eso que los hace ser machos y se los meteré por donde no les llega la luz y a las mujeres les voy a cortar los pechos con una kunai sin filo, ¡ESTAMOS! "-** pregunto grito Hitomi mientras todos los ahí presentes temblaban de miedo.

-" Amor no seas tan impulsiva y no amenaces a las momias, sino después no te dejaran estar en la aldea "- dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura al igual que a Hinata.

-" Hitomi-san por favor contrólate un poco no queremos problemas "- dijo Hinata aceptando el abrazo del rubio.

-" Bien bien, ya dejen de discutir, Hitomi-san por favor no insultes a las mo… a los del consejo y ustedes no molesten a Hitomi-san, también quería pedirles no revelar la verdadera identidad de ella "- dijo el Sandaime mientras el trió se aguantaba las risas y las momias asentían junto con los líderes de clan.

-" Otras pregunta "- hablo Koharu -" Porque Hyuga Hinata tiene otro apellido, ella no se ha casado con el chico demonio y no creo que su padre la deje "- dijo mientras todos miraban de Hinata a Hiashi y este asentía dando ah entender que estaba de acuerdo con Koharu.

-" Ah sobre eso, ya realice el papeleo y aquí está lo necesarios para el matrimonio y solo falta que el Feudal y Hokage-jiji firmen "- todos miraron los papeles y vieron que estaban en orden y de forma correcta.

-" Yo no autorizo esa unión y acabo de comprometer a mi hija con el hijo del feudal del país del viento, asi que es mejor que dejen estas tonterías y antes de que la pureza de ella sea manchada con tu mundicia la dejes ir "- dijo Hiashi muy seguro de que con eso la chica dejaría a Naruto y volvería con el clan.

**-" Si por pureza te refieres a que nos divirtamos por las noches y ágamos cositas ricas llegas tarde, anoche Naru-chan nos mostro lo que es un verdadero hombre y por Kami que está bien dotado este chico "-** dijo Hitomi mientras frente a todos agarraba el paquete de Naruto y apretaba sutilmente, decir que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron fue poco, después de soltar a Naruto ella se rio y continuo **-" Aparte te puedo decir que esta pequeñita no es ni tan pura, es tan o más pervertida que yo "-** dijo mientras reía.

-" N..ooo como puede ser esto posible, Hinata que demonios has hecho, el nombre de nuestro clan se verá manchado y tu ni siquiera te preocupas "- dijo mientras miraba a su hija la cual lo miro y luego contesto.

-" Yo deje de ser tu hija el dia en que me comenzaste a tratar como una basura, el dia en que me comenzaste a despreciar y a tratar como basura, estuve un año completo fuera y nunca mandaste a alguien a buscarme, te preocupabas mas por el que dirán no porque siento y puedo seguir mucho mas, Naruto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, es el hombre que deseo a mi lado y el que quiero que crie mis hijos junto a mí, no deseo a nadie más ni tampoco volver junto al clan en donde se me tratara como un objeto asi que tú y tu tan preciado clan se pueden ir al demonio jodido idiota porque yo me quedo con mi hombre y nadie me podrá hacer cambiar de opinión aun incluso si tengo que patearte el trasero para que me dejes tranquila "- dijo Hinata mientras una mirada fiera y firme se presentaba en sus ojos.

Hiashi enfurecido como estaba se levanto de la mesa acercándose a la pareja y al estar frente a ellos descargo una fuerte cachetada sobre Hinata, pero antes siquiera de llegar a su destino tenía una garra a solo milímetros de su cuello y su brazo era sujetado a tal grado de fuerza que lo izo hincarse del dolor mientras todos miraban atónitos la acción, Hitomi tenía su mano convertida en garra en el cuello del Hyuga y Naruto le hacia presión en la muñeca al punto de estar por quebrarla.

-" Aggg "- dijo cuando Naruto lo levanto y alejo de un empujón.

-" Nunca en tu jodida vida vuelvas a tratar de golpear a Hinata, a la próxima no la contaras "- dijo el enfurecido rubio -" Y si todo lo que desean para esta junta es saber que aremos está más que claro, Hinata y yo volveremos a servicio y Hitomi se unirá con nosotros, no necesitamos a nadie más en el equipo, tal vez si Jiji desea que nos unamos a uno lo pensare pero solo asi, eso es todo jodansé, nosotros nos largamos "- y tras esto todos desaparecieron en un tornado de fuego rojo y negro.

-" Bueno uno de los puntos de la reunión está listo, ahora a lo otro los exámenes chunin se aproximan y …"- y asi Sarutobi siguió hablando y reiniciando la junta.

Media hora más tarde el Sandaime volvió a llamar al feliz trió, Naruto vio que el sistema de "timbre" a base de chakra si daba buen resultado pues el Ambu no resulto herido con la barrera.

-" Ya, ahora para qué nos necesitas Jiji "- dijo Naruto apareciendo en su tornado de fuego característico junto con sus chicas.

-" Bueno la cosa va asi, al ser tu el último de tus ya difuntos clanes, debes regirte por normas antiguas, las cuales son para provecho del clan, en pocas palabras debes casarte con varias esposas y espero tu las elijas para que el consejo no te moleste más y tú puedas ser feliz "- cuando el Hokage termino de hablar Naruto tenía los ojos como platos y su mandíbula caía por el suelo para después salir despedido por la ventana por un choro de sangre de su nariz. Tras un rato de espera Naruto llego y continuaron con la conversación.

Ya pasadas unas horas Naruto volvió a la mansión y tras sentarse en su cama cayo completamente desmayado murmurando -" Muchas…esposas jejejejeje "- rio para luego acomodarse mejor.

**Xxx Dos días después xxX**

-" Para que nos necesita Jiji "-pregunto Naruto.

-" Veras Naruto, los exámenes chunin se acercan y a tu grupo le falta un miembro, ya que obviamente no puedo dejar que Hitomi-chan participe, te daría una ventaja abrumadora, ella ya ha sido hacendida ha Jounin asi que volverán a su antiguo equipo, Sasuke Uchiha será su compañero y Kakashi será su sensei nuevamente "- dijo el Sandaime.

-" Esta bien, solo porque usted lo dijo, que conste "- dijo Naruto.

-" Bien, entonces ya tienen equipo, reúnanse con ellos en el campo de entrenamiento siete en una hora, ahí estarán los otros dos… Hitomi-san puedes ir con ellos "- y tras una despedida todos fueron a almorzar para después ir al campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras iban rumbo al campo de entrenamiento a Naruto le asalto la duda de cómo Hitomi había logrado tener tanto rango y ellos no.

**-" Bueno la respuesta es simple "-** comenzó con su respuesta la peliroja** -" Solamente les di una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer y les hable un poquito, y sobre el que ustedes no pudieran avanzar es fácil, decidieron de que no les avanzarían y punto "-** y asi como asi Hitomi respondió tranquila.

-" Emmm, bueno "- y asi siguieron rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

Ya en el campo se encontraba Sasuke golpeando uno de los postes de entrenamiento cuando el trió llego, se volteo a verlos y cuando estos le saludaron el muy hijo de… los ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, a la hora llego Kakashi y les entrego unos papeles.

-" Firmen estos y están dentro del examen "- dijo para luego comenzar con el entrenamiento. Cuando Sasuke ya estaba completamente fatigado se volteo a mirar a sus "compañeros" y se dio cuenta de que estos seguían practicando taijutsu, esas posturas y esa forma era completamente extraña para casi todos en la aldea y parecía compleja y poderosa.

-" Bien ya basta de entrenamiento, vayan a descansar a sus casas, nos vemos mañana a las diez para otra tanda de entrenamiento "- dijo Kakashi y desapareció en un poof.

-" Vamos a la mansión y sigamos allá mejor, acá no podemos usar toda nuestra energía "- y tras esto también desaparecieron en torbellinos de fuego.

-" Bueno porlomenos me eh aprendido esa técnica "- y con un poof desapareció rumbo la mansión Uchiha.

Un par de semanas pasaron para que el examen chunin estuviera a la vuelta de unos días. El feliz trío iba caminando rumbo la torre Hokage cuando vieron al pequeño Konohamaru siendo alzado del suelo por un tipo con un traje de gato o algo parecido y pintado con el maquillaje de su hermana que izo que el rubio se riera, pero cuando estaba por impactarle un puñetazo al pequeño niño decidió que mejor interfería.

-" Toma esto como un escarmiento mocoso idiot…"- cuando le pego el puñetazo solo encontró un tronco al cual impacto y quedo con su mano adolorida mirando en todas direcciones hasta que se topo con la vista de dos bellezas una peliazul y la otra peliroja que rodeaban a un rubio el cual sostenía a un asustado Konohamaru quien aun lloraba entre los mismos de las chicas y las preguntas de un preocupado Naruto que lo paso a los brazos de Hitomi y encaro al tipo de la capucha.

-" Si hubieras llegado a tocarle un pelo al pequeño te prometo que de esta no te salvabas "- dijo Naruto mirando enojado al encapuchado en forma de gato.

-" Como si tú me pudieras hacer algo jajaja "- dijo mientras se reía.

-" En realidad te podría patear el trasero sin la necesidad de usar los brazos, pero el punto es que estuviste a punto de golpear al nieto del Sandaime y eso habría creado un conflicto y tu hubieras terminado encarcelado y quien sabe que mas "- dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a alejarse con las dos chicas habiendo dejado que el pequeño se fuera con su grupo de amigos que lo había ido a buscar.

-" Maldito mocoso insolente, te mostrare tu lugar "- estaba por desenrollar esa cosa que llevaba en su espalda cuando una voz hablo.

-" Quédate quieto Kankuro o te matare "- dijo un chico pelirojo y ojos aguamarina.

-" Ga…Gaara yo no empecé…"- dijo con miedo Kankuro.

-" Que te calles, tu cómo te llamas "- dijo apuntando a Naruto.

-" Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto y tu "- dijo Naruto.

-" Sabaku no Gaara, _"madre pide a gritos su sangre"…_ participas en el torneo chunin verdad "- pregunto mientras miraba fijamente al rubio y luego a las acompañantes del chico.

-" Si participo, supongo que ustedes son de Suna y también participan "- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-" Si, nos vemos "- y en una andanada de arena los tres desaparecieron.

-" Bueno vamos donde Jiji para que ver que quiere "- y tras eso siguieron su camino.

Cuando llego el día del examen el grupo se dirigió tranquilamente rumbo a la zona de la primera prueba y al ver a través del genjutsu siguieron de largo por las escaleras, obviamente rompiendo en dijo jutsu de paso.

-" Asi que es verdad que estaremos todos en este examen "- dijo emocionado Kiba mirando de forma no disimulada el busto de Hinata.

-" Kiba si quieres mantener tu cabeza en su lugar deja de mirarle los pechos a mi mujer "- dijo Naruto mientras cargaba chakra de Fuuton en sus anillos y aparecía Kurohime en su brazo derecho mientras que en su brazo izquierdo con chakra de Raiton aparecía un arma que nadie aparte de Hinata conocía.

-" Te presento a Kurohime y a Shirohime, con mi chakra tipo Fuuton, Katon y Suiton puedo crear a Kurohime con diferentes potenciales, y con mi chakra Raiton y Doton creó a Shirohime, ¿no es hermosa? "- mostrando el arma la cual a diferencia de Kurohime desaparecía las garras de las manos y creaba una hoja gruesa y larga que iniciaba en el codo de Naruto reemplazando por completo la primera forma del arma dándole asi la forma de una espada ancha que en los costados tenia puntas parecidas a las de una sierra hacia dentro* lo cual le daba una apariencia muy aterradora.

-" LOS MOCOSOS DEL FONDO, DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO Y A SENTARSE, ¡SE DA POR COMENZADO AL EXAMEN CHUNIN! "- dijo mientras todos se sentaban y comenzaban con la primera prueba -" La prueba es escrita, que tengan suerte "- y con una sonrisa espeluznante el examinador del primer examen le dio inicio a la prueba.

-" Es hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos "- pensaron el rubio y la peliazul al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a contestar el examen ya sabiendo el truco que implicaba este.

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eso seria, mmm si se el cap. es algo de avance y mmm más que nada para darle el paso a lo siguiente, asi que a por el cap. 7, aquí les dejo los * xD si me falta el otro pónganlo en el review porque ando tan volado que no me acuerdo si lo puse, he estado full cansado.

*Koroko-chan es uno de los grifos invocados por Hinata, como que a ella le gusta más invocarlos a ellos y Naruto a los otros pero = puede invocar dragones y sapos como Naruto grifos, eso x3

*La espada de Naruto tiene las puntas hacia atrás o hacia dentro como Samehada xD eso…

Ya, en si los que si lo habían leído anteriormente se darán cuenta donde le arregle, los que no pues XD jejeje eso… mmm si me falta algo lo agrego en el próximo cap.

Jane NOS VEMOS… emm porsiacaso LO SIENTO ME DEMORE MUCHO POR NO TENER INTERNET Y PORQUE MI PAPA ME MANTENIA TRABAJANDO EN LA CONSTRUCCION DE UN NUEVO BAÑO EN MI CASA, PERDONENMIIIIII T-T ya eso nos leemos. Un lindo review me caería bn.


	7. Comienzo del examen¿4 novias?

Hola amigos eh aparecido con el cap. 7 alfin, ahora mmm gracias por los reviews, son poquitos pero me dan mucha energía para seguir porque se nota que están ahí para leer ^w^, perdónenme si me tardo, en fin empecemos con lo mero y vamos pal fic xD

Emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi, también quien sabe su konan o a ankito, tal vez hasta a terumi mei no están nada mal, es decir me conformo con shion digo yo o sasame, no se xD demás y las pongo jejeje voten y vere a quien desean que una a esta historia total hay Naruto para todas cuando escribo yo xD…( como que repito mucho esto no?)(aunque la verdad es que siiii daría todo por una de esas chiquitas x3)

-" Hina-chan, Hito-chan te ha pervertido "- es blabla normal

-" No me digas que no te gusta Naru-chan si te encanta que esté empezando a ponerse así "- es blabla del biju xD bueno kyubi o Hitomi como qeran y todo el resto de los con colita.

_-" Ayúdeme Zhepi-sama T-T "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

_**-" Si Zhepi-sama ayúdele a entender que esto es lo mejor jejeje "-**_ pensamientos de Hitomi xD

-" Yo no soy pervertida, solo tengo mucha imaginación "- dijo Hinata mientras miraba cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio.

-" HINA-CHAN DONDE ESTAS MIRANDO "- se sonrojo, pero nada comparado con la peliazul.

**-" Jejejeje me divertiré mucho por lo que veo "-** dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

(Ahh quien daría por tener unas novias tan lindas -imaginando algo asi O.O- *-* - babeando x3)

_-" mierda creo que estoy muerto, ni el escritor me ayuda "-_ lloro Naruto

-" Creo que no apareceremos más hasta que nos convoquen ¿no?"- personaje nuevos de la historia pero que son importantes jejeje

(De ahí, no molesten por ahora, jejeje por aquí me meto yo a compuchar o molestar asi que si les incomoda eso avisenme xD)

-" Bueno pero ni nos pescan en algún momento supongo yo "- dijo otra voz.

_-" Oigan las invocaciones al final aparecemos solo para transportarlos o que "-_ pregunto un dragón de cinco metros.

-" SIIII, ya dejen de molestar al escritor que tiene que empezar, asi me gano mi momentito jijijiji "- les grito Hinata ayudándome a empezar con este fic y lo ultimo lo susurro para ella misma pero yo si escuche xD (jejej gracias linda ^-^) sonrojo extremo por parte de ella O/O

Antes de empezar aviso de que este capítulo es reeditado, un querido lector me advirtió de un pequeño dilemita en el que veo tenía razón, era medio confuso asi que icé algunos cambios y listo, agregué unas cuantas cositas para que se entendiera mejor, eso, emmm y también pondré un pequeño adelanto…. Eso gracias por leer.

A lo mero mero weno aquí les va el fic! :

Capitulo 7-

Comienzo del examen… ¿4 novias?

Cuando comenzó a responder las preguntas, Naruto ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, además se fijo que la prueba era tan complicada como para que un Chunin o un Jounin tuvieran problemas al contestarla, al mirar un poco por sobre sus hombros a sus demás compañeros de prueba vio que la mayoría intentaba copiar las respuestas de los mas sabiondos, el truco era simple, debía de haber algunos colados que ya supieran las respuestas y solo tenían que buscar la forma de conseguir esa información. Naruto realizó una secuencia de sellos con una mano eh ingreso a todos los chicos de la sala en un genjutsu excepto a Hinata y Sasuke que al ver a Naruto pararse y caminar como si nada se dieron cuenta del jutsu.

-" Chicos aprovechemos el tiempo y copiemos todo, luego pónganle un genjutsu a sus hojas de respuesta y vallan desasiéndolo de a poco para que crean que van respondiendo "- ya dadas las ordenes comenzaron a copiar las preguntas de los que obviamente ya las tenían y a comparar para ver si eran o no las correctas.

-" Bien, a sentarse no creo que el examinador se halla dado cuenta, pero preferible es no arriesgarse "- cuando se sentaron Naruto deciso el jutsu y todo siguió igual hasta que el examinador detuvo el examen.

-" ALTO, dejen los lápices sobre las mesas y no escriban mas, ahora viene la decima pregunta, el que la responda mal da lo mismo si tiene todas las respuestas anteriores buenas, NO pasara y nunca más podrá repetir este examen de eso me encargare yo personalmente "- muchos de los ahí presentes palidecieron mientras escuchaban -" Los que decidan abandonar levanten la mano "- unos cuatro o cinco equipos se retiraron.

-" No eh avanzado tanto y con tanto esfuerzo para que un tipo con cicatrices y cara de limón chupado me venga a joder diciendo tonterías como esas "- dijo Naruto mientras tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos tapados por su flequillo -" No voy a rendirme, no voy a dejar que nadie pase otra vez por sobre mi y nadie aquí me impedirá seguir en esta prueba, si tengo que hacer un cálculo matemático lo hago, si es sobre lirica pues también lo hago y si tengo que machacarte a patadas lo hare con tal de pasar, siempre voy hacia adelante avanzando y siempre cumplo mis promesas ese es mi NINDO "- dijo Naruto levantando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Ibiki.

-" Bueno, todos los que quedaron PASAN "- grito el tajado para dejar de cuadritos a todos, pero antes de que alguien pudiese llegar a preguntar y/o reclamar por la ventana entro un pergamino que choco contra el pizarrón y se abrió revelando lo siguiente.

" LA SORPRENDENTEMENTE CANDENTE,

IRRESISTIBLE Y SEXY ANKO MITARASHI"

Examinadora del Segundo examen.

Soltera.

Y en un poof una figura se presento delante de todos dejando a los chicos con un problema entre sus piernas, baba por la boca y un derrame nasal y a todas las chicas sonrojadas. Vestía una gabardina abierta, por debajo de esta llevaba solo una camisa de malla dejando ver "TODO HASTA CIERTA MEDIDA" de lo que disponía, una minifalda café claro y botas emm moradas, su pelo para rematarla también de color morado y sus ojos color castaño claro mirando a todos los presentes con malicia y una sonrisa espeluznantemente sádica..

-" Te adelantaste denuevo Anko "- dijo Ibiki desde detrás del pergamino.

-" Ah da igual, ¡Escuchen gusanos, yo soy ANKO MITARASHI y soy la segunda examinadora de este mugre examen, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento número 44 en menos de cinco minutos o les are correr por toda la aldea desnudos y con un palo metido por donde no les entra el sol "- y con otro poof se fue, todos se quedaron mirando hasta que un click sonó en sus cabezas y como almas que lleva el diablo desaparecieron del lugar, Naruto se acerco a su equipo y todos juntos en un Shunshin se fueron.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento se veía solo al equipo número siete, Naruto apoyado en un árbol con Hinata entre sus piernas y a Sasuke sentado en una rama de este mismo. Cuando la pelimorada llego a la zona se sorprendió de que ese trió de mocosos le hubiesen ganado, se acerco a ellos y les miro. Naruto al sentir la presencia dirigió su mirada de la cara de su novia dormitando a Anko y sus ojos se toparon, ella sintió algo en su pecho y estomago como nunca antes le había pasado y el sintió de la misma forma que como le pasaba con Hinata y Hitomi, sobra decir que también con Haku sentía eso, pero como no la veía hace tanto y para rematar la chica estaba en misión desde ya antes de su llegada que prefirió dejar sus pensamientos en eso y preguntar.

-" ¿Puedo saber que se le ofrece Anko-san?, no es por molestar pero su mirada fija sobre nosotros en cierta forma es un tanto incomoda "- dijo Naruto para ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelimorada.

-" Nada solo me asombre de que llegasen tan rápido, menos diversión para mi "- dijo levantando los hombros y sentándose al lado del rubio -" Se me olvido decirles hacia donde era el campo de entrenamiento y cuando me devolví no quedaba nadie, asi que les daré un tiempo más para que aparezcan… aunque por lo que veo ustedes lo conocen, ¿la chica dormida entre tus brazos es tu novia no?, si no mal recuerdo es una Hyuga, mira que apuntas alto tu jajaja "- rio mientras seguían conversando, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales un buen rato, descubrieron que tenían cosas en común, que también de cierta forma Anko era discriminada y otras tantas cosas hasta que ya todos los equipos participantes estuvieron en la zona y ella debía de cumplir su papel.

-" Bueno es hora de trabajar, hasta otra rubito lindo "- y con un poof desapareció de su lado para aparecer en medio de todos los demás equipos asustando a algunos -" Mocosos reúnanse, comenzara la prueba "- dijo mientras empezaban todos a reunirse alrededor de ella -" Este es el tan citado bosque de la muerte, tiene grandes animales casi todos carnívoros, muchos de ellos ponzoñosos y otros peores, la meta de la prueba es ingresar en este lugar y conseguir el pergamino faltante, se les entregara a algunos equipos el pergamino de la tierra y a otros el del cielo, la cosa es simple, hagan todo lo posible por conseguirlo da lo mismo como …"- y asi siguió explicando y explicando, pero se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba completamente desinteresado del tema y miraba para cualquier lado buscando algo más interesante que la "aburrida platica" según él. Lanzó una Kunai la cual paso a rozando la mejilla del pelinegro dejándolo aun más pálido si fuera posible y con un hilillo de sangre por su mejilla el cual fue saboreado por Anko -" Los presumidos y creídos son los primeros en caer "- dijo solo para colocar una Kunai bajo el tórax de la persona que estaba detrás suyo, lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver al rubio Namikaze con Kurohime en su mano derecha apuntando a la garganta de la misma persona -" Que demo…"- alcanzo a decir Anko.

-" Solo quiero devolverle su Kunai "- dijo el ninja de K… extendiendo más su lengua dándole asi el arma a la pelimorada la cual agradeció y retiro el arma al igual que Naruto.

-" Gracias Rubito-chan, pero se cuidarme solita "- dijo Anko.

-" Nunca esta demás proteger a una dama, sobre todo si es tan bella "- dijo para luego acercarse a su equipo dejando a una muy sonrojada pelimorada.

Y asi todo siguió normalmente, rellenaron el formulario que dictaba que Anko ni nadie era responsable si fallecían en la prueba y luego ingresaron al bosque.

**Xxx Bosque de la muerte… dos días después xxX**

Llevaban dos días buscando a algún equipo que tuviese el otro pergamino, para su mala fortuna de una u otra forma el pergamino no podía ser detectado con el byakugan asi que tenían que encontrar equipos y despacharlos para ver cuál era, hasta el momento llevaban cuatro pergaminos de la tierra incluyendo al de ellos y estaban empezando a aburrirse de que no se les cruzara un equipo con el del cielo.

-" Si esto sigue asi llenare este bosque con Kage bunshin y encontrare ese maldito pergamino aunque se me acabe el chakra "- dijo enojado Naruto.

-" Tranquilo, pronto le encontraremos no desesperes "- dijo Hinata mientras apretaba la mano de Naruto transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-" Esta bien, pero que sea luego "- y asi estuvieron un rato hasta que el rubio sintió una presencia un tanto desagradable -" Alguien nos sigue, hagan como si no le notásemos, tal vez y podamos encontrar el pergamino "- nadie sabía el peligro que correrían.

De un momento a otro una Gigantesca serpiente marrón apareció y ataco al trío, Naruto reacciono a tiempo y de un empujón alejo a sus compañeros para luego esquivar por los pelos al gran reptil. Sobre la cabeza del animal una silueta se fue mostrando tras el poco polvo que se levanto con el movimiento, revelando al ninja de K… al que le apunto antes de entrar al bosque.

-" Kukuku alfin los encuentro, para ser unos genins son muy escurridizos "- dijo el tipo o tipa, no lo lograban descifrar aun, parado sobre la serpiente delante de ellos -" Es hora de ver qué nivel tiene mi próximo contenedor y luego darle un regalito, pero no tenía planeado esto, Kyubi-kun eres realmente alguien interesante y al ver tu rapidez algo me dice que eres un diamante en bruto Kukuku… no estaría mal darte un regalito también "- rio mirando a los dos nombrados.

A Naruto no le dio un bien presentimiento el tipo delante de él, sobretodo porque sentía que los niveles de chakra eran muy elevados para que solo fuera un genin, sus sentidos le gritaban que saliera de ahí, era como si fuese un pequeño sapo frente a una gran serpiente y completamente rodeado, como si no tuviese ningún escape.

-" Dime quien rayos eres y que deseas de nosotros, no deseamos ningún regalo tuyo ni nada asi que si no tienes un pergamino del cielo será mejor que desaparezcas de este lugar antes de que me cabree "- amenazo Naruto tratando de mostrar valor y fuerza para que los demás también entraran en plan abusones.

-" Exacto, no estamos para perder el tiempo con basuras, necesitamos luego el jodido pergamino asi que si lo tienes entrégalo y no te eliminaremos "- dijo secamente Sasuke entendiendo el rumbo de las palabras de Naruto. Hinata solo miraba atentamente ya con su byakugan activado ocultándolo tras su flequillo mientras emanaba un aura aterradora con ayuda de su instinto asesino, pensar en el idiota de su padre e imaginarse lanzándole shuriken y demases servía de algo.

-" Kukuku, ¿se refieren a este lindo pergamino? "- dijo el genin de K… quien al ver el asentimiento por parte del equipo contrario abrió su boca y grotescamente se trago dicho pergamino -" Bueno, si lo quieren tendrán que sacármelo Kukuku… aunque con su nivel no podrán ni durarme un round, me asegurare de dejarles mi regalo "- y tras esto ataco de frente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Al primero que golpeo fue a Naruto quien no se esperaba tanta velocidad de parte del adversario, con un gancho a la barbilla lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol y quedar bien incrustado. Sasuke estaba totalmente paralizado y solo podía ver como a sus dos compañeros les daban una paliza al ver como los lanzaba de un lado al otro, no podía realizar ningún movimiento su cuerpo se negaba a atacar y solo deseaba huir de ese lugar.

-" Kukuku ¿ven? Simples genins no pueden contra mi "- rio malévolamente.

-" Bueno, que bien que no somos simples genins "- dijo Naruto para solo estallar en una nube de humo -" Bien ya que apabullaste a mi Big-Bang bunshin se como peleas, asi que no se me ara tan difícil "- dijo mientras canalizaba chakra para sacar a Kurohime en su mano derecha.

**-" Naru-chan, no uses a Kurohime, utiliza la espada que te regalaron los tres senseis tontos tuyos en su forma normal "-** dijo una voz en su cabeza, Naruto al reconocer a Hitomi le cuestiono cuando fue que volvió al sello y el por qué de utilizar la espada en forma normal **-" Volví antes de que iniciaran las pruebas, no te dejare solo ni en tus sueños jejeje , además recuerda que esa espada tiene más de una habilidad, aparte debes conocerla, su verdadero nombre y su verdadero potencial "-** respondió la peliroja y un cabeceo fue la respuesta del rubio.

-" Bueno creo que Kurohime puede esperar, bien veamos qué pasa "- y tras esto reunió chakra en su brazo completo para luego juntarlo en la mano, lentamente una espada se materializo ( la misma que está en el link) y justo en el medio (en la parte negra en vez del Kanji que tiene) aparecía una leyenda escrita en lo que parecía ser oro, Naruto lo leyó para sí mismo y algo le dijo que lo susurrara -" Rompe tiempo y espacio…Kronos…"- al terminar de pronunciar las palabras y el nombre de la espada alrededor de Naruto apareció la imagen de un reloj de arena, mientras que un circulo aparecía a sus pies ( pondré el link del circulo ^w^) y tanto su cabello como sus ropas se elevaban momentáneamente. Tras pasar este suceso Naruto percibía que algo más allá de su comprensión le había pasado, pero no dándole importancia continuo en lo que estaban -" Dinos quién demonios eres tú "- dijo amenazante el rubio.

-" Kukuku, ven aquí y descúbrelo tú mismo "- y con esas palabras se lanzo al ataque.

Naruto evadió a la inmensa serpiente que el ninja enemigo le lanzo cayendo en la trampa de su rival quien ya lo esperaba para el ataque, pero la aparición oportuna del Uchiha que alfin pudo moverse y avanzar le salvo al utilizar un Katon jutsu y alejar al enemigo, luego entre los tres fueron arrinconándolo poco a poco con ataques de kenjutsu, Katon jutsus y el Juken de Hinata, tras varios minutos de ardua batalla en la que Naruto no entendía como este sujeto les resultaba tan difícil de derribar recordando como venció a los de konoha se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien este enemigo era superior y con creses a los ninjas que enfrento, los genin que tuvo que derrotar fueron fáciles, los jounin y ambu no tanto pero esto era ridículo, este tipo perfectamente se podría comparar con un kage, en un descuido Hinata voló por los aires incrustándose en el suelo tras un talonazo del genin en su estomago, Naruto aprovecho esto para arrinconarlo junto con Sasuke y finalmente un fuerte Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu de Sasuke y un Fuuton Renkudan de Naruto que lo avivo le dio de lleno desapareciéndolo en medio de ambos ataques.

-" Kukuku… KUKUKU Son fuertes, mira que dominar tan buenos ataques siendo genins "- dijo una voz proveniente del mar de llamas, todos se aterraron, Naruto se acordó del momento en que los ingresó en el genjutsu y les izo creer que él podía realizarlo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pero aquí había alguien que si podía y no parecía molestarle el calor mientras miraba todo ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse de donde termino incrustada -" Oh que mal se me ha derretido el rostro "- dijo mientras se retiraba los restos de ropa y rostro que quedaron carbonizados revelando su verdadera identidad.

-" Orochimaru, ninja renegado clase S de Konoha, de nivel Sannin ex compañero de Jiraiya y Tsunade alumnos de Sandaime Hokage, traidor a su villa y buscado por experimentar en humanos y muchos otros delitos más "- dijo Hinata.

-" Miren, la linda chica está bien informada, así es, he venido por Sasuke-kun, el desea poder para vengarse de alguien en especifico y yo le puedo dar ese poder por algunas cosas a cambio, pero se me ha añadido un punto o quizás dos más al ver sus niveles Kukuku " dijo mientras se relamía los labios con su larga y viperina lengua mirando al rubio y a la ojiperla.

-" Ni lo sueñes, no dejaremos que nos hagas algo raro y tampoco que te vayas con vida de aquí "- dijo Naruto mientras avanzaba hacia el traidor con Kronos al frente listo para partir al Sannin por la mitad. El sonido del metal chocando retumbo por el bosque cuando desde la boca de Orochimaru surgió una Espada de dos filos la cual fue empuñada a tiempo para defenderse del embate del rubio. La batalla de fuerzas culmino cuando el Sannin le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y lo mando a volar a otro pobre árbol. Y asi estuvieron por un largo periodo de tiempo cruzando espadazos, patadas y puñetazos entre uno que otro jutsu sin mermar ninguno de los dos. Con el tiempo el nivel, conocimiento en batalla y experiencia en si del ninja traidor supero al rubio, el cual estaba sudando, respirando agitado y cansado mientras el otro combatiente estaba respirando un poco apresurado.

-" Eres bueno, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una batalla de kenjutsu de este nivel, pero lamentablemente ya me debo ir, visitas no deseadas están por llegar y yo no he logrado mi cometido "- al momento de terminar de hablar su cuello se alargo y estiro en dirección a Sasuke y mordió su cuello en el lado izquierdo. Naruto y Hinata se le acercaron cuando el pelinegro grito de dolor para luego desmayarse, aprovechando el momento el Sannin traidor intento morder el cuello de Naruto pero no conto con que este eludiría su embate y volviera a morder a Sasuke en el lado derecho esta vez, con el sello de la tierra y el cielo en él, el Sannin traidor no sabía si Sasuke sobreviviría, pero si lo hacia se podría convertir un gran contenedor.

-" Bueno, no resulto como yo lo deseaba pero algo es algo, si sobrevive el solo vendrá por más Kukuku, otro día vendré por ti Kyubi-kun "- y tras eso desapareció como fundido en tierra para luego de unos segundos llegar la examinadora del examen junto con unos cuantos ambu y jounin a la zona en donde la pelimorada sintió y aun sentía rastros del chakra de su ex sensei.

**Xxx Paralelo a la Batalla de Orochimaru con Naruto xxX**

-" Anko-sempai debe venir al campo de entrenamiento número 23 "- dijo por el transmisor uno de los ayudantes del examen. Moviéndose con un Shunshin llego hasta el campo de entrenamiento, en el lugar se encontraban dos ambu mas el ayudante y tres cadáveres, los reconoció en el momento como los ninjas de K… y al ver sus caras y no ver sus rostros reconoció el jutsu de su antiguo mentor y traidor de la aldea -" Que mierda haces aquí Orochimaru-teme "- y tras estas palabras dio órdenes a los ambu y a su ayudante y junto con dos grupos de encapuchados partió en búsqueda del Sannin. En un momento de su viaje un leve pulso de chakra fue reconocido por ella y se dirigió en ese rumbo, si lograba encontrar y derrotar al traidor podría alfin limpiar su nombre y dejar de ser odiada por algunos de la aldea. Ya faltaba poco, un poco más, lo sentía y de un momento a otro lo vio, riendo mientras su cuello volvía a la normalidad y decía unas palabras que ella no pudo oír, luego se deciso en la tierra. Cuando llego todo estaba calmado y prefirió ir a ver a los chicos que fueron atacados.

**Xxx Volvemos a la historia normal xxX**

-" Bien mocosos, que paso aquí y quiero todo "- dijo Anko aun molesta, se le había escapado otra vez la basura de su ex sensei.

Naruto y Hinata le contaron con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido, y remarcaron el hecho de que el Sannin mordió dos veces a Sasuke, una en el lado derecho y otro en el izquierdo de su cuello. La pelimorada se horrorizo, un sello maldito podría llegar a matar al más fuerte y el ultimo Uchiha leal a la aldea tenía dos, rápidamente reviso a Sasuke, viendo que como temía el chico estaba completamente en coma y con una fiebre tan alta que las manos llegaban a arder con solo tocarle.

-" Debemos llevarle al hospital, no podremos hacer nada por él en este lugar, los sellos están afectándole y lo terminaran matando "- y ordeno que movieran al pelinegro, pero la intervención de Naruto le corto el movimiento.

-" Espera, si mueves al teme en esta condición no resistirá, déjame revisar el sello, tal vez pueda anularlos temporalmente hasta que todo esto acabe, no soy un experto como lo fue el Yondaime pero algo es algo "- y tal como dijo se puso a revisar los sellos. Tras tres arduas horas de intentar descifrar la forma y contenido del sello llego a una sola conclusión -" Estamos jodidos, esta cosa tienen sellos dentro del sello que cuenta con más sellos dentro de los otros sellos… tiene sellos supresores de voluntad, sellos inyectores de chakra, sellos potenciadores y unos tantos más como uno para que la voluntad de la serpiente rarita tenga poder sobre la persona y asi puedo seguir, voy a inyectarle chakra de Hitomi haber si logro destruir la red interna del sello y ver si puedo anularlo momentáneamente, luego del término de la prueba lo terminare de destruir al completo si hay alguna forma, entre tanta cosa de fuinjutsu que tenía mi padre algo debe haber "- y tras un buen rato más Naruto al fin termino su trabajo -" Bien, con esto basta, deje en estado de inactividad al sello, pero cualquier cambio de emociones podría desestabilizar el contrasellado y no podría hacer algo, no sé cómo romper este sello, es muy complejo y tiene unos quince sellos en sí o tal vez más contando que son dos y no uno, pero no creo que por ahora cause dilemas, ahora sigamos con el examen no quiero quedar varado por un pequeño percance "- dijo Naruto.

-" Esta bien rubito, ya que el pergamino del cielo se lo trago Orochimaru te daré uno de los que sobraron "- busco entre sus pertenencias y saco un pergamino entregándoselo a Naruto -" En fin, más te vale que sirva lo que isiste en el Uchiha "- y con esas palabras se retiro del lugar junto con su escolta.

-" Bueno prosigamos "- y con un asentimiento de Hinata siguieron con su camino con Sasuke cargado por Naruto.

Tras completar la prueba y esperar a que el día final llegara y luego de la llegada de Iruka al abrir los pergaminos pasaron a la siguiente etapa del torneo, en donde se realizarían unas preliminares al ser tantos candidato. Las batallas serían uno v/s uno, algunos decidieron retirarse mientras otros quisieron seguir, Naruto y Hinata estaban preocupados por Sasuke, pero este en uno de sus tantos actos de superioridad les dio a entender de que no necesitaba ayuda ni nada, que él solo podría contra el sello que le fue puesto por Orochimaru.

Al final el primero en pelear fue Sasuke, lucho contra un tipo raro llamado Yoroi Akadou el cual absorbía su chakra mediante una técnica muy rara, tras una larga cadena de patadas copiadas de un chico cejón al que las vio hacerlas logro derrotar a su oponente.

Tras la batalla de Sasuke vinieron otras tantas, como la de Shikamaru contra una chica del sonido ganando el chico vago de konoha, después vino el enfrentamiento entre amigas rivales de Ino y Sakura terminando con la victoria de la Haruno de forma un tanto penosa al pegarle un frentazo en pleno rostro a la rubia y dejarle inconsciente, Shino ni se esforzó al ganar su pelea contra uno de los del sonido, Tenten fue apabullada por la rubia de Suna y Gaara dejo en estado lamentable a Lee. Naruto se tenso al ver que las posibilidades de tener que pelear contra Hinata ahora eran más altas, se miraron y asintieron, si peleaban serias con todo.

-" Repito Kinuta Dozu y Namikaze-Uzumaki Hinata por favor bajen a la plataforma "- dijo el examinador de nombre Gekko Hayate.

-" Ve Hina-chan, vuélale el trasero de una patada "- le dijo Naruto alegre de no tener que pelear con su novia.

-" Si están listos ¡Comiencen! "- al dar la orden Gekko se alejo.

-" Ríndete mocosa, no podrás contra mí, mi sonido es mejor que cualquier otra cosa "- dijo mirando con despreció a Hinata.

-" Hmp, como si dejara que alguien me ganara frente a Naru-kun, mejor calla y ataca o ataco yo "- y con esas palabras la peliazul ataco de frente. La pelea fue corta y concisa; Hinata ataco con un potente puñetazo a la boca del estomago mientras evadía un movimiento tipo mazazo del brazo con metal de su enemigo, sintió algo extraño pero no le dio importancia. Cuando retiro su brazo una onda expansiva de chakra salió por la espalda del vendado chico y este cayó al piso inconsciente.

-" Ganadora Namikaze Hinata "- dijo Gekko acortando el nombre para no largarlo tanto, .Hinata se disponía a subir por las escaleras cuando un repentino mareo le llego y si no fuera por Naruto hubiera besado el suelo.

-" Gracias, no se que me sucede, pero de la nada me maree "- dijo Hinata.

-" Lo más seguro es que fue la onda de expansión del arma en el brazo del tipo vendado ese "- le respondió Naruto -" Descansa un rato y estarás bien "- dijo el rubio depositando a la chica en el suelo apoyada contra la reja.

-" Próximo combate Inuzuka Kiba v/s Namikaze Naruto "- dijo Gekko y espero a los peleadores.

-" No creí que mi hora de venganza llegara tan temprano, voy a derrotarte y me quedare con ese pedazo de mujer que tienes jejeje "- dijo con una sonrisa confiada.(parece que es o idiota o mazoca xD)

-" Comiencen "- apenas Gekko dio inicio Naruto desapareció solo para aparecer segundos después frente a Kiba con una enorme esfera de chakra puro en su mano.

-" ¡Oodama Rasengan! "- y repitiendo el jutsu con el que su novia lo derrotase anteriormente el rubio chico mando a volar contra una pared al Inuzuka llevándose de por medio al canino compañero del chico, al disiparse el polvo se rebeló a Kiba completamente inconsciente.

-" A, fue una pérdida de tiempo, Ganador Namikaze Naruto, cof cof "- y tras esto siguieron los combates, Choji perdió frente a Neji al este darle un Juken en el estomago y dejarle sin chakra, el chico del disfraz de gato de Suna peleo contra Misumi Tsurugi un ninja de Oto ganando con algo de facilidad y asi concluyeron los enfrentamientos.

-" Bueno, ahora sortearemos los contrincantes que se enfrentaran en un mes más frente a toda la aldea para ascender a chunin "- hablo en Hokage.

Al final todos sacaron papelitos y los mostraron, menos Sasuke quien no estaba ni tampoco Kakashi, asi que Anko saco por él. Al poner los números en orden las peleas quedaron asi:

1.-Hyuga Neji v/s Namikaze Naruto

2.-Sabaku no Gaara v/s Uchiha Sasuke

3.-Namikase Hinata v/s Haruno Sakura

4.-Sabaku no Temari v/s Nara Shikamaru

5.-Aburame Shino v/s Sabaku no Kankuro

-" Bien mis queridos genins, en un mes se realizara el torneo, tienen hasta esa fecha para entrenarse y volverse más poderosos "- y asi concluyo la tercera etapa del torneo.

Una semana había pasado desde que termino la tercera etapa, Naruto en estos momentos está estudiando los sellos de Sasuke para tratar de eliminarlos de su cuerpo.

-" Ahhh, joder al final siempre me lleva a la encrucijada de la destrucción de las redes de chakra, este maldito sello es una plaga "- dijo Naruto. Unos golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca le hicieron volver al mundo -" Adelante "- dijo Naruto.

**-" Amor, no te sobreesfuerzes, Hina-chan manda a decir que el almuerzo está listo, en la tarde saldré de misión jeje me mandan a los limites del país del fuego a cazar a un par de ninjas renegados volveré en unos dos o tres días, no desperdicies la oportunidad jeje "- **dijo Hitomi mientras se retiraba.

-" Ahh dios porque me gustan tanto las pervertidas "- y tras sus palabras dio rumbo al comedor a almorzar. Sobra decir que esa noche y otras más las pasó muy bien con Hinata.

**Xxx Varios días después xxX**

Fuera de la aldea dos siluetas delgadas caminaban rumbo a la puerta de la aldea, al pasar por frente a la caseta saludaron a los dos chunin en guardia y dieron rumbo a la oficina del Hokage en donde un rubio ojiazul conversaba con el viejo mono.

-" Naruto, me gustaría saber cómo vas con el sello de Sasuke-chan, también te mande llamar por el asunto de tus novias, creo va siendo hora que empieces a escogerlas, no sabemos en qué momento pueda pasar algo catastrófico y los jodidos molestosos del consejo quieren que ya empieces a casarte, se que apenas tienes los quince pero no puedo hacer mucho, antes de que cumplas tus dieciséis debes de tener a tus novias escogidas, solo pude aplazarlo hasta ese entonces para dar una fecha a las bodas "- dijo Sarutobi.

-" Mmm, en lo del sello estoy atascado, todavía no logro encontrar la fórmula para no destruir sus redes de chakra si lo quito y sobre lo de mis novias ya me lo temía, bueno tengo a Hina-chan y a Hito-chan por el momento, ¿tengo un mínimo o algo de parejas? "- pregunto curioso.

-" Mínimo cuatro, asi se aseguran de que embaraces luego a una "- dijo con pesar el viejo mono.

-" Esta bien, tengo que encontrar a dos más por el momento entonces… no será fácil creo "- dijo Naruto -" A todo esto Jiji cuando volverá Haku-chan, no la eh visto en prácticamente casi un mes "- dijo Naruto.

-" Bueno debería estar por llegar su misión duraría casi el mes y …"- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando alguien toco la puerta -" Pase "- y como si fuera por arte de magia( el escritor xD) Haku hizo acto de presencia -" Bueno, hay la tienes aunque no pensé que Hitomi-san terminaría tan rápido su misión "- dijo Sarutobi riendo y viendo que por la puerta entraban la usuaria de hielo y la peliroja.

-" Hokage-sama venia a entregar el repor… ¡NARUTO-KUN! "- grito una feliz Haku abrazando al también feliz rubio.

-" Ho…la Ha…ku-chan, ¿co…mo estas?, hol…a a ti tam…bién Hito-ch…an "- pregunto y saludo Naruto mientras era ahogado entre los pechos de la chica en el abrazo de oso que esta daba.

**-" Hola Naru-chan "-** dijo alegre Hitomi dándole el reporte al Sandaime mientras Naruto y Haku conversaban.

-" Mejor ahora que veo que estas bien "- dijo alegre la pelinegra -" La ultima vez no te pude ver antes de partir a misión por la barrera de la mansión asi que ha sido mucho tiempo "- dijo ella.

-" Si, tienes toda la razón "- dijo Naruto después de ser soltado del abrazo mortal.

-" Bueno par de tortolos pueden irse, no necesito que hagan una escenita aquí y gracias por entregar el reporte de inmediato Haku-chan, a ti también Hitomi-san, Naruto ya lo sabes son cuatro y las necesitas ya antes de que el consejo te moleste con mayores ganas y te las valla imponiendo, a Haku-chan le tienen impuesto a que si no logra en menos de dos meses conseguir prometido la casan con el ultimo Uchiha, mmm puedes pensarlo y tal vez algo se te ocurre ¿nooo? Jejeje "- rio el viejo Hokage.

-" ¿A qué se refiere con las cuatro y todo eso Naruto-kun?, ¿ y yo que tengo que ver en eso? "- le Haku pregunto a Naruto.

-" Ettooooo, ¿te lo puedo responder en otro lugar? "- con un asentimiento de cabeza los tres desaparecieron de la oficina del Hokage mientras este se reía como loco.

En frente de la mansión Namikaze aparecieron, la usuaria de hielo se extraño un tanto y al ver que Naruto se cortaba la palma de su mano con un kunai y se extraño aun más mientras la peliroja chica entendió de que iba todo.

-" ¿Qué haces? "- pregunto confundida.

-" Agrego tu sangre y chakra a la cerradura para que te deje entrar, para eso tengo que demostrar que yo, ósea el dueño te autorizo dando mi sangre y chakra mesclados con el tuyo, por favor corta tu palma con un kunai y dame la mano mientras emites chakra "- le respondió Naruto y tal como el dijo ella lo realizo, al poco un click izo eco y la chica intento atravesar la barrera dándose cuenta de que esta a diferencia de la vez pasada no la mando a volar con una descarga eléctrica.

-" Genial, pero para que hiciste esto "- volvió a cuestionar Haku.

-" Para conversar más a gusto "- y sencillamente Naruto avanzo con rumbo a la mansión.

Ya adentro en la sala de estar y los dos sentados ya que Hitomi fue a la cocina, Naruto se dispuso a hablarle sobre su deber como líder de dos clanes en peligro de extinguirse, su deber y problema de casarse con varias mujeres, el que ya tenía dos bellas novias y que necesitaba de dos más por él momento. La chica se sintió fatal al ver que su amor recientemente descubierto hacia el rubio ninja podría ser frustrado, pero al saber que tendrían que ser varias las esposas una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, cuando Naruto termino de hablar miro a Haku y no espero ver lo que vio; ella le miraba con una mescla de sentimientos en los que predominaban la esperanza, la ensoñación y el amor, sin siquiera esperarlo la chica se acerco a él y le beso de forma algo torpe demostrando que este era sin dudas su primer beso. Naruto salió de su transe y lentamente le correspondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello, cuando el beso termino juntaron sus frentes.

-" ¿Creo que eso me da a entender que solo me falta buscar una chica eh? "- dijo Naruto con una zorruna sonrisa en su rostro.

-" Si, si me debo de casar deseo hacerlo con quien yo elija, y te elijo y deseo a ti "- y sin más volvió a besar a Naruto. Estuvieron asi por mucho tiempo, no sabían si fueron minutos o horas, pero cuando un carraspeo algo fuerte resonó en la sala se separaron sonrojados y mirando en la dirección del sonido para ver a Hinata sonrojada y a Hitomi quien sonreía abiertamente.

**-" Bien, ahora se nos unió una más a la familia por lo que veo, N.A.R.U-K.U.N ya es de noche y tu linda zorrita quiere jugar jiji "-** y sin siquiera dar tiempo a decir ni pio la peliroja chica tomo de la mano a Naruto quien sostenía a Haku y con la otra a Hinata para usar un Shunshin y aparecer en la recamara del rubio pues tenía la cama más grande** -" Hora del show, veremos si es cierto eso de la legendaria resistencia de un jinchuriki jejeje "- **dijo riéndose del tema.

( No apto para cardiacos ni para niños menores de mmm edad suficiente para saber de dónde vienen los bebes y no desmayarse xD a y también que porlomenos o hayan tenido novi)

La primera en entrar en acción fue Hitomi, comenzó besando a Naruto intensamente, el rubio se dejo llevar por el beso y comenzaron una batalla campal dentro de sus bocas en donde el ojiazul termino derrotando a la pelirroja, la peliazul por mientras besaba y lamia el cuello de Naruto mientras la recién integrada Haku lentamente sacaba las ropas del torso de Naruto y acariciaba la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Naruto se sentía abrumado, nunca espero que algo como esto sucediera y no sabía si lograría satisfacer a sus ahora tres chicas. Tras quedar con solo sus bóxers y siendo mimado con muchos besos Naruto decidió entrar en acción, utilizando una buena cantidad de fuerza el rubio se coloco sobre sus chicas y comenzó el ataque, en un momento las tres chicas estaban en la misma que él, solo con su ropa interior inferior,la mano izquierda de Naruto fue rumbo al pecho izquierdo de Hitomi, la mano derecha al pecho derecho de Hinata y su boca comenzó a succionar el pezón descubierto del pecho izquierdo de Haku, estaba sobre ellas moviéndose de un lado a otro dándoles placer a las tres mientras las chicas recorrían su cuerpo y apretaban sutilmente su miembro con sus manos, luego de un par de minutos en las mismas Naruto fue contra Haku y la beso, corto el beso luego de un rato para comenzar a bajar por el fino cuello de la chica, llegar hasta sus pechos, besarlos masajearlos y continuar. Al llegar al vientre plano beso un par de veces y continúo con su recorrido hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica. Con un sutil movimiento la levanto, lenta y tortuosamente comenzó a sacarle la ropa interior y de un último jalón la dejo como vino al mundo, en un segundo la cabeza del rubio se perdió entre sus piernas y Haku soltó un gemido ahogado al momento en que Naruto introdujo su lengua en su cavidad. Mientras el rubio hacia esto las otras dos ya completamente desvestidas se acercaban al rubio por detrás y de un jalón igualaron estados al desnudarlo, el duro y largo miembro del rubio se mostro fuerte y vigoroso, fue atrapado rápidamente por las manos de las dos chicas mientras comenzaban con un pequeño masaje y acercaban sus bocas al miembro -" Ahh, chicas mmm "- dijo Naruto mientras su miembro era engullido primero por Hinata y luego por Hitomi.

**-" Estas grande como siempre Naru-chan "-** dijo Hitomi.

-" ¡Na…naa…Naruto me vengo ahh! "- dijo Haku mientras llegaba ah su primer orgasmo y liberaba sus dulces jugos en la boca del rubio.

-" Quien desea seguir jejeje "- dijo Naruto y en menos de un segundo y a sorpresa del rubio Hinata le mostraba su intimidad frente a él pidiéndole con sus ojos que la "ayudara". Naruto de un rápido movimiento se acerco a Hinata y con su boca al igual que con Haku comenzó a darle placer, ya para este momento la pelinegra se había unido a Hitomi mamando y masturbando el duro miembro del rubio.

-" ¡Ahhh mmm Naru! "- y fue el turno de Hinata para venirse.

-" Tu turno Hito-chan "- y sin más Naruto volvió a la carga entre las piernas de la peliroja con su hábil lengua y sus dedos, tras un rato la peliroja no soporto más y se vino en la boca del rubio al igual que las otras dos chicas.

**-" Mmm, Naru-chan tú no has terminado aun, creo que entre las tres podemos solucionar eso "-** dijo Hitomi mientras colocaba sus grandes pechos contra el miembro del rubio, Hinata y Haku la miraron para luego copiar su actuar y entre las tres hacerle una masturbación con sus pechos, lo que termino de matar al rubio fue que su desprotegida segunda cabeza, dígase Naruto J., fue lamida por las tres chicas una y otra vez.

-" ¡Me voy ahh co…correr! "- y tras esto un grueso chorro de semen salió disparado hacia el rostro de las chicas quienes se relamieron mientras lo probaban.

-" **Delicioso**/Rico/Exquisito "- dijeron las tres chicas.

Mientras Naruto se calmaba un poco luego de su orgasmo no se dio cuenta que tanto Hinata como Hitomi se alejaron un poco de él para darle su momento a Haku quien armándose de valor se sentó sobre la cadera del rubio rosando sus sexos y excitando de sobremanera al pobre rubio.

-" Mmm Haku-chan "- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba ayudándose con su codo derecho eh iba directo a besar a Haku.

-" Naru-kun hazme tuya "- dijo la pelinegra.

-" Sera un placer "- y acomodándose correctamente entre las piernas de la chica Naruto empujo hacia arriba su miembro eh ingreso en la cavidad de la chica encontrándose con una barrera. Miro a los ojos a Haku y ella asintió, prosiguió el movimiento y de un certero movimiento estuvo completamente dentro de la chica.

-" ¡Ahhh mmmm! "- gimoteo Haku entre el dolor y el placer.

-" Ahh, eres tan estrecha Haku-chan "- dijo Naruto. Espero lo necesario hasta que la chica se movió y a un ritmo lento pero constante el rubio comenzó a entrar y salir de la chica sobre él, Naruto parecía un pequeño bebe mientras chupaba y lamia los pezones ya completamente erectos de Haku, tras unos cuantos minutos el rubio decidió cambiar la postura y en un pequeño giro la chica quedo bajo el, aumentando la velocidad los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar y el segundo orgasmo de la chica llego, al apretarse las paredes internas de ella Naruto no pudo aguantar tanto placer y termino corriéndose en su interior-" ¡Haku-chan!/Naru-kun! "- gimieron al unísono.

-" Me toca Naru-kun "- dijo Hinata un tanto más atrevida de lo normal.

-" Como desees Hime-chan "- dijo Naruto y lentamente ocupo su lugar detrás de la chica que se encontraba en cuatro sobre la cama. Empujo suavemente y el miembro del rubio se adentro en la húmeda cavidad, un fuerte gemido salió de la garganta de la ojiperla que se arqueaba mientras sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte -" Que mala eres Hime-chan solo es la punta y ya terminaste bueno aquí voy por completo "- la ansiosa voz de Naruto la trajo de regreso a la tierra, empujo con decisión sujetándola de las caderas. Los gemidos de Hinata se intensificaban mientras el rubio la llenaba hasta el fondo aumentando la velocidad, empujo fuerte y entro hasta lo más recóndito de su ser ya completamente excitados, de nuevo los ojos de Hinata se perdieron en el horizonte en un gemido profundo y placentero, Naruto no pudo resistir otra vez el apriete y se vino nuevamente esta vez dentro de la ojiperla -" Ahhh/Mmmm "- gimieron los dos.

**-" Al fin es mi turno wiii "-** dijo alegre Hitomi quien estaba en el otro extremo de la gran cama con sus largas y torneadas piernas abiertas de par en par mostrando su entrada húmeda mientras se masturbaba lentamente con sus dedos **-" Apúrate Naru-chan, estoy muy ansiosa y caliente, con todo lo que eh visto más te vale que me des algo bueno "-** dijo la sonrojada peliroja.

Naruto en un rápido movimiento levanto a Hitomi desconcertándola, la apoyo contra la pared de la cama y de un segundo a otro la empalo con su miembro hasta el fondo.

-" ¡Ahhh Mmmm Siiii Aahh… sigue sigue! "- suplico Hitomi.

-" Jeje hoy ando a las ordenes de ustedes parece "- y aumento la velocidad de las estocadas. Naruto de nuevo se sentó en la cama y saco su miembro comenzando a rosarlo entre el trasero de la mujer, los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio empujo entrando en su trasero.

-" ¡Ahh MI CULO! "- y lo siguiente que vino la dejo aun más excitada.

-" Kage Bunshin no jutsu "- dos rubios más aparecieron frente a ella, uno la invadió de un solo golpe por su húmeda vagina y el otro le coloco el duro miembro al lado de su cara, ella entendió el mensaje rápidamente y comenzó a mamar. Ya pasados un rato los dos kage bunshin llegaron a sus límites y luego de unos minutos fue el turno de Naruto y Hitomi.

-" Bueno… mmm ¿quién quiere segundo round? "- pregunto el rubio a sus chicas, las tres en un santiamén tenían sus brazos alzados al igual que sus culos en fila frente al rubio -" Que chicas tan lindas y resistentes "- y fue a por la del medio, resultando Hinata la penetrada de una estocada, el rubio no se olvido de las otras dos y con sus manos les comenzó a dar placer y asi continuaron rotando las chicas hasta que llego el amanecer y el cansancio venció a todos.

Ya de mañanita Naruto se sentía algo pesado, al intentar moverse y no dar resultado una serie de imágenes de los sucesos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza, una sonrisa tonta se formo en su boca y abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a su lado derecho a Haku, en el izquierdo a Hinata y sobre él a Hitomi las tres profundamente dormidas, viendo a sus novias dormir Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño, no creía que las tres fueran a despertar muy luego.

Ya pasadas unas horas Naruto sintió un exquisito olor el cual lo despertó, se fijo que sus chicas ya no estaban en la cama con él y colocándose unos pantalones cortos holgados fue siguiendo su olfato el cual lo condujo escaleras abajo directamente a la cocina. La vista era magnifica, las tres chicas usaban playeras de él, en el caso de Hinata la chica usaba una playera naranja con líneas negras en los brazos y costados cubriéndole hasta los muslos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas, lo mismo con Haku solo que la playera era azul y la peliroja usaba una playera negra la cual le llegaba hasta medio trasero dejando ver sus bragas color rojo sangre y esas exquisitas piernas torneadas. Entre las tres se ayudaban mientras cocinaban, según el olfato del rubio debía ser ramen pues su olor era similar.

**-" ¿Nos miraras los culos toda la tarde o nos ayudas a poner los platos en la mesa? "-** dijo Hitomi.

-" Pongo la mesa, no te preocupes jejej aunque no tendría ningún problema con quedarme viéndolas toda la tarde, es una vista magnifica "- y tras causarles un sonrojo a todas las chicas el rubio comenzó a colocar los platos y demases.

-" Ve a lavarte las manos y luego te sientas Naru-kun "- dijo Haku mientras terminaba la ensalada. Hinata entre tanto comenzaba a servir el almuerzo.

Ya luego de lavarse las manos Naruto se sentó en la mesa y le Hitomi le sirvió su plato de comida, frente a él un humeante y gigantesco tazón de ramen fue colocado y mirando a las chicas buscaba una respuesta a tan suculento plata, según Hinata el solo comería ramen los fines de semana y en la cena, estaban recién a mediados de semana esto le sorprendía.

-" Es tu recompensa por una magnifica noche, te luciste y nos dejaste muy satisfechas "- dijo Hitomi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-" Genial, ¡Itadakimatsu! "- dijo Naruto y ataco a su plato de ramen.

-" Naru-kun que era lo que deseaba decirte Hokage-sama ayer que no permitió que estuviera presente "- pregunto Hinata.

-" Emm, si sobre eso jeje ps las cosas están asi, veras primero que nada me pregunto por el sello pero como todavía no lo tengo listo se desanimo algo, luego me dijo que tenía que buscarme otras dos novias porque las momias del consejo me molestarían y me las podrían elegir ellos y eso es para que según ellos embarace luego a una, en el control medico que me realizaron los doctores quedaron asombrados por mi doujutsu y por mis capacidades físicas asi que quieren descendientes YA según ellos para que el clan perdure, según yo solo quieren más ninjas a sus servicios y eso seria, creo "- respondió Naruto solo para mirar a las tres chicas sonrojadas, Hinata no lo soporto y murmurando algo sobre bebes rubios y ojos perlados se desmayo, a los pocos segundos sucumbió Haku y un par de minutos después Hitomi, Naruto las miro extrañado y suspiro, creo dos kage bunshin y con un Shunshin las llevo a su pieza y las acostó en la cama.

Y entre sexo, paseos, entrenamientos, sexo, discusiones en el consejo y más sexo paso el mes completo en donde los jóvenes genin deberían presentarse para la siguiente ronda del torneo.

En el estadio ya se encontraban todas las personas ocupando sus lugares, el Daymio de Hi no Kuni y los Kage de Konoha y Suna eran las autoridades más notorias.

-" Bienvenidos a estos exámenes chunin, estos participantes hoy serán evaluados y tal vez ascendidos de rango "- dijo el Hokage -" ¡Que dé comienzo el examen! "- y al momento de terminar todos aplaudieron.

-" Yo soy Genma Shiranui y seré su examinador, los primeros en pelear pasen al frente Hyuga Neji V/S Namikaze Naruto… el resto suba a las gradas de concursantes "- y tal como dijo solo quedaron Naruto y Neji en el centro del estadio.

-" Tu destino esta sellado y ese es perder contra mi "- dijo Neji.

-" Entonces era verdad, Hina-chan me había dicho algo de que eras un fan del destino, pero no quería creerle porque sonaba muy ridículo…¡GOMEN HINA-CHAN TENIAS RAZÓN ESTE ESTA JODIDO! "- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha y apuntaba a Neji con su mano izquierda.

-" Tu cállate, no sabes lo que es que te corten las alas, no sabes lo que es llevar algo que tu no deseas llevar y ¡NO SABES QUE ES QUE TU DESTINO FUERA ELEGIDO POR OTROS Y ESTES EN SUS MANOS!, ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES SUFRIR! "- grito Neji.

-" Ja…jaja… "- fue tan fuerte la risa de Naruto que se fue de espalda contra el suelo y siguió riéndose hay.

-" ¡ QUE DEMONIOS ES TAN GRACIOSO! "- la risa de Naruto saco de sus casillas a Neji.

-" Es…es…es que tú dices que no lo sé jajaja eso me da risa "- dijo Naruto y de un momento a otro su semblante cambio para volverse completamente serio -" Déjame decirte que lo que tu vives no es nada, dices que no sé lo que es que me corten las alas y desde pequeño siempre me obstaculizaban en todo lo que podían, no me vendían alimentos, no me vendían ropa y tenía que robar para vivir, dices que no sé que es llevar algo que no deseaba pero mi padre dejo en mi una carga que al principio fue dolorosa pero que ahora amo más que a mi vida y dices que no sé que es que alguien elija mi destino, lo eligieron el dia en que nací y te digo YO FORMO MI PROPIO DESTINO, no dejare que nadie me vuelva a decir cómo manejar mi vida asi que yo mismo soy dueño y señor de mi vida"- dijo Naruto mientras se subía la playera que usaba -" Mira por ti mismo con tus ojos que todo lo ven, mira cuán grande es mi carga y mira lo feliz que soy con ella "- y comenzó a expulsar chakra de Hitomi. Neji miro con su byakugan activado y lo que miro le dejo sin palabras. Detrás de Naruto una gran sombra de chakra se comenzó a formar y en un momento tomo la forma de un gigantesco zorro con nueve ondulantes colas, decir que todos estaban aterrados era mucho, pero hubo algo que cambio el tamaño y la forma volvieron a variar y lentamente esa forma de chakra cambio y tomo la silueta de una persona más parecía una chica -" ¿Te gusto la vista? "- pregunto Naruto.

-" Tus ilusiones con chakra no me harán temerte, te destruiré y seguiré avanzando "- fueron las secas palabras de Neji.

-" Mmm, ok… Examinador-san si utilizo invocaciones o compañeros de pelea no infrinjo reglas mientras no sea humanos ¿verdad? "- un asentimiento de Genma basto y Naruto realizo unos sellos más complicados que el simple Kuchiyose no jutsu y posando su mano en el suelo una gran cortina de humo apareció. Hitomi en ese momento se encontraba en las gradas, pero al ser invocada por Naruto desapareció en un poof desconcertando a todos los que ya le conocían, sabían que era novia del rubio pero no sabían aun de donde era. Cuando la cortina de humo se extinguió un zorro de mínimo cinco metros de alto con nueve colas ondulantes se mostraba al lado de Naruto, todos callaron y pensaron lo peor pero al ver como Naruto le hablaba y no obtenía respuesta no entendieron que sucedía.

-" Por favor, es necesario "- dijo Naruto, pero por más que lo intentaba solo recibía negativas. Naruto la miro con cara de cachorrito y ojitos llorosos y al final Hitomi se rindió. En un halo de luz el cuerpo del zorro comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta llegar a ser una chica peliroja que para muchos se izo conocida, la expectación en el público se izo evidente esperando las palabras del rubio -" Te presento a Kyubi no Youko zorro demonio de las nueve colas, biju para algunos aunque yo prefiero llamarla por su nombre, Hitomi-chan es también mi novia y NO es un monstruo, sucedieron muchas cosas el dia del ataque por las cuales ella se vio envuelta, cosas que la mayoría de la aldea desconoce y yo no diré, tú dices que yo no sé que es el sufrimiento pero los primeros años de mi vida los tuve que vivir por mi cuenta, en el orfanato me castigaban y golpeaban por cualquier cosa, cuando me echaron a los tres años tuve que vagar por las calles robando comida o buscando en basureros recibiendo las miradas de odio de toda una villa, mi primer amigo lo vine a tener ya más grande, si no fuera por Iruka-sensei y los de Ichiraku quien sabe en que me ubiera convertido, tal vez sería ese demonio como me catalogan… pero aquí me vez, con la frente en alto y disfrutando de una carga que con los años se volvió una bendición, aprende que tu vida la decides tu, si debes vivir que sea bajo tus términos y si alguien controla tu muerte pues muere luchando por una vida libre "- dijo Naruto.

-" … Yo… yo te derrotare y demostrare que solo son palabras, yo tengo la razón "- dijo aun convencido Neji.

-" Bueno comencemos el combate que se enfría esto "- y sin más Naruto ataco -" ¡Oodama Rasenrengan! "- grito Naruto con ambos Rasengan gigantes en sus manos.

-" Hakheshou: Kaiten "- dijo Neji tratando de detener el ataque, pero rápidamente su giro fue detenido en seco por los poderosos Rasengan y de un ultimo empujón de Naruto Neji voló hasta estrellarse contra una pared y quedar completamente vencido aunque consciente.

-" Mi padre me dejo una responsabilidad al sellar dentro de mí a Hitomi-chan, aunque yo no quiera tengo el destino de mucho en mis manos, pero día a día trabajo para que ese destino sea como nosotros queremos, nunca te rindas siempre lucha y ve por tus sueños anhelados, imagínate lo irónico de esto, mi propio padre me condeno a la vida que tuve y el creía que yo seria tratado de mejor forma, creo que lo ingenuo es de familia jejeje "- y tras sus palabras Neji colapso cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-" Ganador Namikaze Naruto "- y una gran ovación se escucho en el estadio.

-" Próximo combate Sabaku no Gaara V/S Uchiha Sasuke "- dijo Genma.

Wiii capitulo 7 OK! Bien, esperen el 8 y PERDON POR DEMORAR es que el trabajo absorbe muchoooo, y ps alguien tiene idea de quién será la 4 chica del rubio atolondrado que todos envidiamos? XD ya lo verán, invasiones, peleas, besos, sex… ejem y más en el próximo capitulooo espérenlo con ansias y déjenle un review a este pobre chico…

TAMBIEN PERDONEN SI SE ME OLVIDA DECIR ALGO O QUE SE YO, ESTOY SUBIENDOLO APURADO SI NECESITAN ALGUNA EXPLICACION MANDENME UN MENSAJITO Y LO ARREGLO ^w^ Ja nE


End file.
